


This Is Where It Starts

by gremlin4



Series: Welcome To The Slightly Annoyed Family [12]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Kyo is an idiot, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin4/pseuds/gremlin4
Summary: Admittedly when Kyo had thrown out the suggestion for dinner, he’d honestly never expected Ruki to agree. Then again, he hadn’t expected Ruki to actually continue their “conversation” for as long as he had in the first place, but as Kyo quickly started to learn there was more to Ruki than he could have ever imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *waves* Hi, guys. It's me and I'm not dead. But in even better news, I bring you Kyo and Ruki's first date!! Huzzah~
> 
> And yes, this is going to be a multi-chaptered story because I didn't just want to show their first date since this technically wasn't the beginning of their real relationship. There's more that happened than just a simple dinner that lead our two favorite singers getting together. Now, as for my posting schedule... I have to apologize in advance. It will be very sporadic and probably drawn out. I'm sorry, real life is evil, but I will do my best to bring you this story as soon as I can. Also just as a fair warning this is a SLOW BURN of a fic. Kyo and Ruki, mainly Kyo, have a lot to work out before we get to the point they are in Text. So just bear with me and bear with the bucket loads of UST that's coming you way. But don't worry... They'll get there. Eventually. -lol- Still, thank you to everyone who takes the time to read my story. I appreciate and love all of your views, kudos, and comments!!

Admittedly when Kyo had thrown out the suggestion for dinner, he’d honestly never expected Ruki to agree. Then again, he hadn’t expected Ruki to continue their “conversation” for as long as he had in the first place, but as Kyo has quickly started to learn... Ruki was a mess of contradictories.

For one thing, he looks like he’s still in junior high. Pretending to be tough by wearing dark, gothic clothes and a face full of makeup, hair multi-colored and spiking out, numerous piercings and jewelry hanging off him – all of it, the whole image, just screamed stereotypical visual kei. It was cute. And those big lips and that deer-in-the-headlights look made Ruki seem even cuter.

It was his cute, innocent facade that lead to Kyo’s current dilemma.

When he had met up with Ruki outside of the restaurant, Kyo was fully anticipating Ruki having a total freak out. Ever since their popularity seemed to have shot through the roof these last two years, Kyo has had some pretty intense first meetings with people, even from other bands. Anything from people going completely mute to breaking down in front of him in a crazy mess of tears and gibberish – Kyo was almost used to it by now. He had been swinging back and forth on whether Ruki would be the silent type or if he’d try the macho angle when he thought of meeting the other singer for the first time. From their texts, Kyo got the impression that Ruki could be quite stubborn, refusing to lose or back down from any challenge.

Instead, Ruki had looked straight at him after Kyo had called out to him and calmly stated, “Well at least you’re not a liar.” And proceeded to walk inside the restaurant without turning back to see if Kyo was even following him.

No hi, hello, or otherwise. No nice to meet you or I’m such a big fan. None of that.

Kyo was... stunned, helpless to do anything but follow the young man inside. The two were greeted by a host almost immediately before being shown to an open table, all without a word from Kyo still. Once seated, Ruki calmly sat there going over his menu with mild interest seemingly unaware of the awkward silence that had descended upon the table. Or maybe he was just ignoring it. Or just Kyo - it was hard to say.

Finally lifting his eyes from the laminated pages, Ruki paused in the middle of reaching for the customary glass of water provided when he noticed Kyo staring at him. “What?”

“Y’know,” Kyo started with a long drawl. Menu completely ignored as he set his chin in hand so that he could put even more weight behind his stare. “I’ve only known you for a short while, but you’re probably the rudest person I have ever met. Congratulations.”

“Thank you ever so fucking much for your approval,” Ruki practically hissed. “But is there any specific reason why you feel the need to label me as such?”

Kyo didn’t even have to say anything for that one, just continued to give Ruki a blank stare with only a raised eyebrow to emphasize his point.

Kissing his teeth, Ruki turned his eyes away for just a brief moment. Kyo wondered if he did it to avoid his eyes or to gather himself before Ruki let out this long, deep sigh. “You’re right. I’ve been acting really boorish towards you. I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted.” Not that it seemed to help with Ruki’s mood. It was obvious to Kyo now that something was wrong. Ruki had been feisty during their texts earlier, but nothing from that time lead Kyo to believe that Ruki would be this disrespectful to his senior, much less a near-complete stranger. Perhaps he didn’t like going out. It would explain why he was so adamant earlier that he doesn’t date. Still, dinner would be absolutely painful to sit through if he had to pull nails just to get Ruki to talk to him or even interact with him in a somewhat pleasant manner.

“How about we start over?” Kyo suggested suddenly. Ruki’s eyes snapping up from this place lost outside the window. “Hi, I’m Kyo. Thank you for accepting my offer for dinner tonight even though you’d rather be anywhere else but here.”

An involuntary snort seemed to escape Ruki before he could control it. “That’s not—I mean— Hi, I’m Ruki. Thank you for asking me out to dinner. I honestly thought you were just messing around with me earlier. I didn’t actually think you’d take me to dinner.”

“Yet here we are,” Kyo helpfully pointed out.

“Well, I also might have agreed to this to have an excuse to be away from the concert venue for a little while longer.” Just the tiniest blush graced Ruki’s face at that statement. It was cute.

There was that word again.

“Segawa still pretty upset over your letdown from earlier?”

“Seguchi-san,” Ruki corrected immediately. “And yes. He was still really upset over our failed... lunch.”

“You still can even call it a date?” Kyo snorted. “Poor guy.”

Glaring, Ruki quickly snatched up his menu again seeing their waitress headed their way. “Whatever. Can we talk about something else now?”

Kyo let the conversation die off there, for now, allowing Ruki the chance to place his order with the waitress in peace. Not even bothering to look at his menu, Kyo rattled off his order to the woman before handing it over. He’d been here enough times now that even with his scatterbrain he could comfortably order without second-guessing himself or reading the provided menu.

“So are you banned from the venue because you made Seiichi cry? Or is it because you turned him down?”

“What—No!? I wasn’t banned, I just... Needed some space.” Ruki sputtered, just barely managing to keep his volume down in his surprise.

Kyo saw right through it.

“I thought we agreed to talk about something else?” Ruki snapped.

“I made no such agreement. Besides, part of the reason I resent my offer for dinner – after you turned me down the first time, I might add – was solely because you promised me some Seijun pain.”

“ _Seguchi_ —“

“Like I care,” Kyo pressed, his hand laid out across the table to motion to Ruki. “C’mon. Give it up.”

“What if I said no?” Ruki huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair to put even more distance between them. Stubborn, challenging; just like Kyo had predicted he would be.

Silence fell over them as Kyo let the moment hang.

“Are you?” Kyo asked quietly.

For a moment Ruki seemed to debate with himself. Kyo could see it in his mind as he mentally played out the next few seconds before he straightened in his seat. One leg casually crossing over the other in a pose that suggested he was more comfortable than his face or attitude said. “I’m not sharing anything until after dinner, so behave or I’m leaving regardless if that means giving up a free meal.”

“I never behave,” Kyo smirked, oddly pleased that Ruki hadn’t caved in to his demands right away.

Still, he finally let Ruki have his way and allowed him to change the subject. Kyo was honestly worried he try for mundane topics like if he was enjoying the weather or if he liked the city, or some such pitiful nonsense. Instead, Ruki immediately delved into recounting how he and his bandmates had gotten lost earlier today because they took the wrong street after arriving at Namba Station. Which was ironic. The first time Dir en grey traveled to Osaka to perform they had done the very same thing.

“Maybe that’s how they weed out the morons. Can’t find the venue? Shame, guess you can’t perform. Better luck next time.”

“Poor sense of direction has nothing to do with someone’s musical talents, Kyo.” Ruki scoffed, taking another sip of his water. “Besides, we didn’t get lost because we couldn’t navigate a map or find the venue. We were given the wrong street address.”

“I think they do it on purpose,”

Obviously, Ruki didn’t believe him if that snort and roll of his eyes were any indication. Undeterred, Ruki continued his retelling of their first time visiting Osaka in an official capacity. Sure, he’d been to the city before – more like traveled through it – so it wasn’t anything too new to him. It was more exciting for the band and their career as the venue they were performing in was pretty large compared to what they were used to. Which brought back Kyo to his earlier thoughts of Ruki being too young; the band had barely gotten their feet wet in the music scene but it seemed they were starting to really draw in the fans. Impressive honestly, Kyo had heard from Miyavi about the Gazette before this. Just little bits and pieces, but after sitting here with Ruki he could come to understand more about the magnetic draw Miyavi claimed they had.

Or at least one part of the band.

Before Kyo realized it, the two had worked their way through their dinners, Ruki had even somehow managed to talk him into dessert and coffee just as easily as he goaded Kyo into sharing his own stories about his band’s first experiences in Osaka. And through the entire meal, Kyo found himself to actually be enjoying it. Not just the food, but the company as well. Kyo hadn’t sat through an entire meal with someone else that wasn’t part of his circle of acquaintances in such comfort in what felt like ages. Normally Kyo would have been making his excuses and fleeing two bites into the meal either due to the awkwardness or to get away from their overzealous attentions. It was the whole reason he picked 6 o’clock for their dinner in case he needed to cite the live show as an excuse to leave early. Sure, he didn’t need to be there until 8:30 but most people wouldn’t argue about the timing. What he hadn’t expected was for Ruki to be so interesting.

Instead, Kyo found himself strangely disappointed that their “date” was coming to an end.

“Shit,” Ruki suddenly said as they were leaving the restaurant and getting ready to head their separate ways. “I forgot I was going to let you listen to my voicemail. Do you think we have enough time? It’s kind of long,” His cheap little flip phone held up between them like an offering and a little pout on those full lips. It was cute.

There’s that word again.

“Nah,” Kyo shrugged, surprising Ruki if his widened eyes were any indication. “You can let me listen to it next time.”

“Next time?” Ruki blinked, confused.

“Yep,” Even if there wasn’t an actual next time, Kyo found he was okay with that. It was an excuse to text and tease Ruki again later about another little date. Not that he needed an excuse, but whatever.

With a casual wave over his shoulder, Kyo bid Ruki goodbye and good luck with his own show. “Try not to break any more hearts on your way back, Ice Queen.”

“Ugh. You’re such an ass,” Ruki grumbled from behind him before saying goodbye and hailing a taxi to take him back to his own venue. It brought a smile to Kyo’s lips as he turned the corner and tried to focus his mind on more important things, not Ruki's kind of things that least. Was later tonight too early to text a potential... something just to annoy them? Maybe. He’ll wait until tomorrow afternoon and see how he feels then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyway, I’m hungry and you’re free. Wanna get lunch together?**

_Sure, but I can’t stay long._  
_Did you have a place in mind?_

**Mos Burgers.**

_Again?_

**I’m paying, you have no choice.**

_I can pay for my own food Kyo._  
_Besides what if I wanted to go somewhere else?_

**Tough.**

_Ugh._  
_You are, quite possibly, the BIGGEST asshole I have ever met._

**…**

_But fine._  
_I’ll keep you company while you scarf down a multitude of greasy hamburgers in an attempt to kill yourself._

 **Great.**  
**I’ll meet you out front.**

-*-*-*-*-

Ruki honestly wasn’t quite sure how this kept happening. Going on two months now, he and Kyo have been texting each other off and on. At first, it was just quick little messages and snappy comments as they both progressed through their respective tours that ranged from asking about each other’s day to Ruki’s massive rant about why orange and blue is a valid color combination – so fuck you Kyo. But recently it's grown into the two of them meeting up for a cup of coffee here, a late dinner there, an hour long smoke break when Ruki’s tour took him close to where Kyo was that day. They made time to see each other.

Now here he was once again, getting ready to meet up with Kyo for another lunch. Ruki couldn’t have been more excited.

Sure, Kyo was probably the weirdest person Ruki had ever met. He was super opinionated and could be quite stuck in his ways, but he was smart and funny in a dark and twisted way. Ruki’s never run out of things he can talk to Kyo about – he just has so many thoughts and ideas, and if he doesn’t, Kyo’s perfectly content listening to Ruki go on and on about things that he finds fascinating. It’s quite possibly the easiest friendship Ruki has ever fallen into since he met Reita and Uruha.

But mostly because for as great as Reita and Uruha could be, super goofy fucks that they are, they certainly didn’t have that same darkness lurking inside their minds as Kyo and Ruki seemed to. That churning mess of thoughts from viewing the harsh realities of the world to the horrid experiences and black emotions that rolled over a person in their darkest hour. Kyo could talk about that and still walk out of the building with that infernal smirk on his face like they hadn’t just been discussing society’s pitfalls over some beer and yakitori. Well… Water and juice in Ruki’s case, but he didn’t begrudge the older man his occasional beers. With Dir en grey’s increasing popularity, the new single coming out, and the demands of another tour getting ready to begin any day now, Kyo was a busy man, and any chance he had to relax and take some time for himself he did so with vigor. Beer just helped him achieve maximum relaxation in a fraction of that time.

That or it could just be spending time with Ruki.

This just reaffirms Ruki’s idea that Kyo is a weirdo; why spend time with a relative unknown visual kei singer when he could be hanging out with much bigger names. The band was getting offers from all over the country and even outside of the country to play in their venues and concert halls for Christ’s sake. He didn’t need to be catering to Ruki’s childish exciting over their band's first official studio album – been there, done that, a couple of times over by now.

No. It had to be the beer.

A snap of fingers in front of his face suddenly jolted Ruki out of his spiraling thoughts, “Damn princess. Were you that mesmerized by the concrete or is there something I should know about this spot?”

“Huh?” Ruki fumbled. “What—No, I was just lost in thought.”

“Thinking about me?” Kyo threw out casually with a waggle of his eyebrows as he started making his way towards the brightly lit fast-food chain Kyo had been dying for.

“You wish,”

“Aww, that hurts Ru-chan.” Kyo snarked, pulling Ruki through the crowd that had gathered inside the sliding glass doors and making their way to the counter.

As soon as there was an open register, Kyo rushed forward to place their order. Sometimes the man acted like he was starving and other times he wouldn’t touch a thing. It was bizarre. Still, at this point Kyo didn’t even need to ask Ruki what he wanted, their same orders rolling off his tongue as quickly as he was handing over his cash; another thing that Kyo didn’t bother asking about anymore. It wasn’t that Ruki was broke or anything, he made a decent amount of money that allowed him some pocket change for outings, but with as often as they’ve been meeting up and hanging out at restaurants and shops, Ruki’s monthly funds were dwindling fast.

When he had made mention of the two of them meeting up at cheaper places, Kyo had been suspicious but thankfully kept his mouth shut. At least that was one embarrassment Ruki could avoid in front of the older singer. Only now Kyo’s taken it upon himself to start paying for everything from food and drinks to little knick-knacks if Ruki spends too long staring at them in the shops. Ruki’s tried to argue against it, he’s even tried to pay Kyo back, but the man is stubborn. The best he’s been able to do was get Kyo to agree that the person paying is the person who asks the other out.

It kind of works – if Kyo didn’t somehow always twist things around to sound like he was the one who asked even if Ruki was the one to suggest it. Maybe he should start buying snacks and little cakes to bring with him to shove at the older man as a sign of gratitude. Expect Kyo probably wouldn’t take them considering he’s as bad at accepting gifts as he is at giving out heartfelt compliments.

“So what’s in the other bag?” Ruki questioned following Kyo as the older man forced his way through the same crowd to get to a secluded, open patio table nearby.

“Trash,” Kyo instantly snapped back. Crumbling up the bag and tossing it onto the table without even opening it. Which meant it was something Kyo didn’t want Ruki knowing about. It had to be something humiliating; it’s the only explanation Ruki could think of, especially when the woman at the register had handed it over to Kyo with a such a bright blush.

“Uh-huh,” Ruki didn’t believe the lie for even a second. Snatching up the crumpled ball, Ruki pulled open the mashed out bag and reached inside to pull out a handful of… paper? “What the—?”

“You’re a smart boy Ruki. I’m sure you can figure it out,”

“She gave you a bag of phone numbers?” Ruki blinked in shock. More and more slips of paper with hastily scribbled notes and yes, phone numbers, continued to fall out as Ruki overturned it onto the table. There had to be at least twenty of them, maybe more. Ignoring the sandwich Kyo had pushed across the table at him, Ruki picked up a bright pink sticky note out of the mass before him.

“Probably from every girl behind that counter. Possibly some of the guys too,” Kyo muttered darkly between bites of beef, bread, and cheese.

“Does that upset you?”

“What?”

“That some of these might have been from men?” Ruki asked still waving the bright colored sticky note as emphasis.

“I could care less if it came from a guy or a fucking alien.” Kyo snapped. “What I don’t like is being constantly hounded with attention just because the band is famous.”

“Being part of that band makes you famous too Kyo. Isn’t that one of the biggest reasons people join bands – to get famous?” Ruki teased, finally opening the wrapper around his own food.

“Not me,” With the last shove of his finger, Kyo finished the first of his burgers. Jesus that man could put away some food. Crumbling up the wrapper and tossing it on top of the love notes, Kyo completely pretending there weren’t even there as he reached over to steal one of Ruki’s tomatoes from his salad.

For all the times Kyo makes fun of Ruki for being the only crazy person to actual order real vegetables as his side, Kyo certainly ate just as much of it as Ruki did.

“Are you saying that you’d still be in a band even if you never got famous or anyone showed up?”

“I joined a band to express my emotions and thoughts through music. Even if no one showed up, I’d still be in a band.” Kyo shrugged, hunger calmed enough that he could slowly consume his second sandwich. “Not that I’d get far since I don’t know how to play an instrument, but maybe I could try being a solo a cappella artist.” He laughed.

And Kyo was probably bullheaded enough to actually do it. “I’m not buying you food if you crash and burn as a solo artist.”

“Gee, thanks brat.”

“Anytime asshole,”

He honestly hadn’t meant to take such a long break. Ruki had promised the guys he’d be back within the hour to go over arrangements on their newest song. With the impending date for the studio album looming in the distance, the band has been working extra hard to deliver some new material for their fans, new and old. However, the pressure to make everything perfect was getting in the way of them actually making the song the way they always have. Too focused on trying to be technical that the sound wasn’t them, in fact, it barely sounded like something they would write in the first place. It was all Ruki could focus on; already he had them rearrange the song twice now. This last time was supposed to be the final mix before sending it off to be mastered and finished by their producer.

Ruki forgot all about it whilst Kyo reenacted his latest prank on Toshiya where he had saran wrapped all of the bassist’s equipment in the studio and then, later on, hid his bass when he’d left to go to the toilet during rehearsals. Completely tricking him into believing he had left it in the other room and just couldn’t find it for nearly ten minutes straight.

A chime of Kyo’s phone broke the spell that had descended over the two – a message from his bandleader, asking him where he was no doubt. “Need to go?” And no Ruki was not pouting about it.

For a moment Kyo seemed to just stare at his phone, obviously contemplation something before he turned off the screen, leaving the message unread. “Nah, it's fine. Anyway, I haven’t even told you the best part. Toshiya was losing his shit, right? But Die, genius that he thinks he is, starts suggesting that maybe…”

Twice more Kyo’s phone rang off as the story continued. Each time Kyo glanced at it but didn’t answer. After the last message, the older man snatched up his phone with a low mutter under his breath before Kyo turning it off and stuffing his phone deep inside his pocket. No chance of being bothered now.

“Maybe you should answer—“

“So you guys are going back on tour soon, right? Do you have all your venues set up already?”

“Pretty much,” Reaching into his backpack, Ruki pulled out his planner where he had listed out all the times, places, and dates for their upcoming tour. He’d also included all their confirmed hotels and check-in times for transport, all nicely color coordinated and organized so he could refer to it at again given moment.

“You’re such a boy scout.” Kyo teased, seeing Ruki’s planner. Fuck, he even had tabs to distinguish if it was a live, interview, or studio session in his neat, little calendar. Ignoring Ruki’s cry to fuck off as he stole the notebook, Kyo looked to see where all the Gazette would be touring. “Got a pen?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah!” Another quick look into his backpack and Ruki was offering Kyo the first ballpoint he could find. Curious as he watched Kyo write in something amongst the pages.

“Kyo… What are you writing in there?”

“Nothing,”

“Kyo,” Ruki warned as he tried to take back the planner. There’s no telling what mischief the older man was trying to play on him. God, he should have never handed him something so important in the first place.

After a few more failed attempts, Ruki was successful in prying the notebook away – or maybe Kyo let him take it, it was hard to tell. Quickly flipping through the upcoming days to see what Kyo messed with or changed only... Ruki couldn’t really see anything different, not at first at least. It wasn’t until he reached the month of September that Ruki found where Kyo had made additions, by that he means finding Kyo’s name written in for either every lunch or dinner slot.

“Kyo,” Ruki laughed. “You are not taking me out every day in September. For one, that’s expensive and two, that’s dumb. You can just call me when you get lonely you dumbass.”

“I don’t like talking on the phone.”

Rolling his eyes, Ruki snagged his pen back from Kyo before putting away his supplies and collecting up their trash to dispose of. Whilst he had been digging through his bag earlier, Ruki had noticed a few missed messages on his own phone that he really needed to answer. Both from Kai and his manager, but he wasn’t going to answer them while hanging out with Kyo. Still, it meant that he really needed to go now and unlike Kyo, he was mature enough to know when to say no and end it.

“You don’t like anything,” he said instead of the goodbye he planned.

“Fair point. Still, since you have the time we should hang out more. Maybe we can go see that Infection movie that’s coming out October 2nd or something?”

“Yeah, sure. I’d be pretty excited to do that.” And really he would. Not only because of his love for horror films, but because spending an entire day with Kyo honestly sounds amazing. “I’ll have to do that thing you hate – y’know, texting – and get back to you later. I need to head back to the studio now.”

And really, he did need to go. But that pout on Kyo’s face was just so cute. Maybe he could stick around for just a little longer?

Another chime made that decision for Ruki. “Right. I’ll talk to you later Kyo. Behave,” he called out with a quick wave and a hasty retreat.

“I never behave!” Kyo called out to him as he threw away their trash and made his way to the exit gate. Which was so true – Kyo never behaved.


	3. Chapter 3

“I mean it this time Kyo,” Practically marching the younger man into the room before him, Kaoru gave Kyo one of the sternest looks could muster as he motioned him to park his rebellious ass in the chair and _stay_. “I’m getting tired of chasing you down to work.”

“Welcome to the party, mini-man!” Die laughed. More than overjoyed to see Kyo get scolded like a little kid by their bandleader. That and Die was just that excited in general, like a puppy, only large and red.

Flipping off the redhead as soon Kaoru took his eyes off him Kyo added, “Sorry. Couldn’t find those extra large tampons you needed to soak up your extra shitty attitude. A friend needed my help.”

“If by help you mean trying to find their tonsils with your tongue, then sure, I understand perfectly.”

“Fuck you,”

“So how far did you get before Kaoru tore you guys apart? Second base? All the way?!” Die pressed, absolutely way too excited to hear about the details of his meet up with Ruki in Kyo’s opinion. Mostly because he had no idea the person Kyo kept disappearing on them to see happened to be another man.

Not that it made a difference since there wasn't anything to tell after all. It wasn’t like Kyo and Ruki were… dating or making out or doing anything weird between two men. They weren’t like that. They’d only been lying out on Kyo’s couch, bundled up together under a bunch of blankets and pillows as they watched movies since Kyo had the better TV. It only made sense then for them to be at Kyo’s place. Especially when Kyo had finally gotten Ruki to agree to watch all the old Star Wars movies, it had been a task and a half for Kyo as Ruki wasn’t too keen on sci-fi films. They just weren’t his favorite genre and after he agreed to Kyo’s wheedling he wasn’t going to let him back out for any reason. So they binged watched them all night and then they started on the new ones, and because he was on a roll Kyo had just started them on Star Trek. One day Ruki will learn the beauty of sci-fi and mecha films, one day.

Of course, things had gotten kind of awkward when Kaoru literally stormed into his apartment and shoved Kyo into his shoes and jacket before dragging him all the way to the studio. Ruki had been surprised, to say the least, as he watched the two older men argue and squabble about before Kaoru eventually kicked him out of the apartment too. Kyo wasn’t too proud of that moment. And from the short, stilted texts Kyo had been getting from Ruki, he imagined Ruki was feeling the second-hand embarrassment as well. Chances are Ruki would be too embarrassed and likely wouldn’t agree to another meet up for a least a day or two.

Which just pissed Kyo off and now to come in and have Die of all people accuse him of sleeping with Ruki? He was beyond furious. Just because Kyo would rather be at home watching movies with Ruki didn’t mean anything. Die had tons of friends outside of work and they never jumped to the conclusion that he was sleeping with any of them. Granted, if they happened to legitimately be women then yes, most likely Die had slept with them, but that's beside the point. The point was that this was all bullshit.

“If you two knuckleheads are done trading stories about Kyo’s latest conquest—“ What the actual fuck? Did everyone here think he was sleeping with Ruki or something? “We have work that needs to be done,” Kaoru said from his seat next to Yoshinori, their producer. “We’re already behind schedule enough as it is thanks to someone’s frequent disappearing acts.”

Knowing everyone was giving him pointed looks didn’t help Kyo’s rapidly declining mood. Fuck them. If Kyo wanted to spend time with Ruki doing whatever the hell he liked, whether that was eating dinner or even… sleeping with him, that was his choice. It’s not as if every member of the band needed to be present for every studio session and they didn’t have any rehearsals schedule until next week since they only had two completed songs to work on and the tour wasn’t for another month. Hell, they weren’t even sure if they were ready to start compiling stuff together for another album just yet, so they had nothing to complain about. He wasn’t missing out on anything, just them fucking around on a handful of songs that could very well get tossed aside once Kaoru and their producer really started buckling down to work on the album. Plus, he could just as easily get a recap of the previous day from Shinya, no problem. They act as if Kyo is completely forgoing the band to spend time with Ruki. Which was stupid. He was still working on his parts, albeit at a much later time than the others, and all the team meetings and conferences he'd skipped out on were things he would have slept through anyway. So why did it matter so much?

He should just leave.

Only there’d be no point now. Ruki was gone, embarrassed enough by getting thrown out of Kyo’s apartment like a stray dog than a person, and Kyo didn’t want to add more fuel to the fire. All he needed to do was suck it up long enough to get Kaoru off his back and then he was out of here. Maybe he’d take a nap or go work out some. But he needed to get out of here first, possibly sneak out the break room window if it came down to it. God, he sounded like a teenager trying to get past his overbearing parents who just grounded him.

Kaoru must have sensed on some level what Kyo was planning. Because not long after he started pretending to go over the sheet music for their latest song, Kyo was graced by the calming presence of Shinya. One of the few people Kyo could tolerate for an extended amount of time. Probably because he didn’t stick his nose into everyone’s business as if it belonged there. Still, with Shinya here to watch over him – and Kyo was so onto Kaoru about that – it meant he had to legitimately start working on the song now. Because Shinya would want to go over everything and Kyo wasn’t angry at him so he may as well be productive.

“Are you all right Kyo-kun?”

“Fucking peachy,” Kyo hissed.

“Yes, I can see that.” Shinya laughed nervously as he watched Kyo start stabbing at his notebook with a pen instead of just simply writing down his characters. But he let the conversation die off. Because Shinya doesn’t push, he never does.

It’s why Kyo suddenly found himself blurting out, “They think I’m sleeping with Ruki.”

“Are you?”

“No!” He practically screamed but settled down after getting the evil eye from Kaoru. Who cares?! He was more shocked that Shinya would even ask something like that. As if he hasn’t known him for nearly half his life to know that Kyo’s not gay. He would never be attracted to a guy. Never. It was impossible – no, it was stupid – and Shinya knows that. They all knew that. They’d just lost their fucking minds temporary, that’s all.

Shinya just gives him a long look, nervously fiddling with the end of his sleeve in that restless manner of his. “It’s just… I haven’t seen you this interested in somebody in a long time.”

“That doesn’t automatically mean I’m sleeping with him!”

“Y’know, it’s all right if you are. Or even if you wanted to. No one here will judge you any differently Kyo-kun, not if you truly like Ruki-kun in that way.”

That was bullshit. They were judging him even now. Kyo could see it in the whispers and muffled laughter Toshiya and Die shared as they looked at him. Kaoru’s judgmental stare every time his eyes swept over the room to make sure they were still are present. “Who said anything about—“

“You used to do the same thing,” Shinya cut in. Because he knew Kyo, he how much he fought against any new emotions. Clenching his fist, Shinya firmed up his voice to ensure Kyo would listen to him even if he couldn’t meet his eyes. “Back when you first started liking Rin. You were the same way.”

And he’s right. Fuck, he’s right.

Kyo is acting as he had with Rin back when they first started to get to know each other. Kyo had been crushing on her so hard then but he was too shy to say or do anything. So he found other ways to be with her. He would find some excuse, any excuse, to be near her or to get her to spend time with him. It didn’t matter what time of day or if he had things he needed to do. Hell, Kyo’s canceled rehearsals and even quit a band just because he wanted to be with her. Rin had lapped it up. Thought it was so sweet that Kyo wanted to dedicate so much of his time to her, for her.

He’s acting like a lovesick fool over someone showing him attention. That’s all it was. Because he certainly wasn’t in love with Ruki – no possible way – because that meant Kyo had feelings for a man. Which he didn’t. And he wasn’t being a dumbass and acting like a fool, the same way he had with Rin. Only that wasn’t exactly true. Because he here was again skipping work and calling out of rehearsals for another person. Kaoru had literally just forced him off his couch to come to work. How fucking stupid was that shit?

No.

He wasn’t doing this again. He wasn’t letting someone else ruin everything that he had worked so hard for. Not for a man.

Not even if that man was Ruki.

A buzz in his pocket jolted him from his internal freakout.

_ Is Kaoru-san still upset? _

Kyo was frozen.

_ Given your lack of response, I’m going to take that as a yes. _   
_Guess we’ll have to do a rain check on movie night?_

God. He should answer back. He should. But for a moment all the flashed through Kyo’s mind was images of Rin. Her pleased smile the first time Kyo asked her out, that blush she’d always get whenever Kyo would buy her something, the look of shock and horror on her face when Kyo had come home early and found her in bed with his best friend.

_ Shame. I was having a lot of fun. _   
_I’ll text you later to let you know when I have another free day._   
_Good luck with the angry beast Kyo!_

This was a disaster.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been nearly three weeks since the last time Kyo and Ruki spoke.

No, that’s wrong.

It’s been nearly three weeks since Kyo’s responded to any of Ruki’s messages or phone calls. Three weeks Kyo’s been drowning himself in guilt and shame over what he had been doing, was still doing. Why was he such a screwup? Completely messed up or not, but that didn’t stop Kyo from reading all of the texts and listening to the voice messages.

That was probably the worst part about what he’s done.

At first, Ruki hadn’t noticed anything different. They’re both busy men working hard on their music and touring, interviews, photoshoots, the whole nine yards… It was easy to assume that Kyo hadn’t gotten back to him yet because work had just been piling up. Or maybe that Kaoru was pushing him harder to make up for lost time. It’s happened before after all, no reason to suspect otherwise.

Back then, Ruki still continued to send Kyo updates about how his day went. How many people showed up at their lives, the new pair of sunglasses he bought himself despite not really having the money for them, the weird cat that kept staring at him through his hotel window in Niigata. For every new detail Ruki shared, he would ask about Kyo’s day. If he was still downing cheeseburgers like they were going out of style, if Shinya had gotten that cute little sweater vest for Miyuu that he’d sent Kyo pictures of, or if he was still being an asshole to everyone. Truly Ruki didn’t understand just how accurate that last little tease was; worse that Kyo wasn’t putting on an act.

Maybe because it was driving Kyo insane not responding is the reason he continued to listen to them, sometimes even repeating a few.

Everything in his being wanted to reply. There were so many things Kyo wanted to say. So many times he had grabbed his phone in the middle of doing – anything really – unable to help himself from wanting to tell Ruki. But each time he stopped himself, a flash of her face reminding him why he couldn’t do this. Part of him was telling him not to give in; it’ll only end in pain, his pain. Even if Kyo were interested in men there’s no way he and Ruki could work. They were too different, they were both men, they were too busy, just… Everything stood in the way. But he wasn’t interested in men, so there should have been no reason for Kyo to struggle like this.

They were friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

But then another part of him, some small lonely piece of him would beg for Kyo to reach out right now. Ruki would understand. After he explained and begged for mercy. Knowing Ruki he’d probably also have to grovel a little bit – or a lot – because Ruki was not forgiving in his judgments. And like nothing happened they would fall back into that easy pattern they’d developed in just a few shorts months. In the back of his mind though, Kyo would always have those thoughts circling. Over and over, Kyo ran it through his head all the different ways this could blow up in his face.

All the while Kyo would listen to every message that Ruki sent him to torture himself even more, but mostly because he missed Ruki. His favorites were the short ones; over-caffeinated good mornings to slurred and sweet goodnights. Kyo saved every one to his phone like a loser in high school with a crush. Until they changed.

With Kyo’s continued silence, of course Ruki would start to get worried. They’d gone from texting each other multiple times a day to absolute silence, who wouldn’t get concerned? The worst part wasn’t even Ruki asking him if he was all right. It was the little messages Ruki would send to cheer him up. Short and goofy movie quotes or a stupid image of random shit and it was driving the knife in harder. Because Ruki wanted to make Kyo’s day better in whatever way he could. He still hadn’t truly realized just what a horrible person Kyo was. It made that lonely spot in his chest ache despite how much he pushed it away. Buried it in sheet music and blurred lines.

Kyo knew the moment Ruki began to realize what he had done. Because that last message had been dark, angry… But so quiet Kyo had to press the phone up to his ear on full volume to make out Ruki’s words clearly.

_“You’re such a piece of shit. If you have a problem with me, or my friends or the band – whatever it is, you need to say it to my face instead of hiding Kyo. I deserve more than that from you. I deserve better.”_

And then there was nothing.

Kyo hated that more than he was starting to hate himself.

-*-*-*-*-

“I’m sure if you just explained things, Ruki-kun would be willing to forgive you.” Sweet, innocent naïve Shinya; he had no idea how quickly Ruki would tear him apart if Kyo tried telling him he was ignoring him because he might have feelings. And then he would crush him underfoot once Ruki realized Kyo didn’t even know what those feelings were, but still wanted to possess – to own – Ruki. Was it love? Friendship? Kyo’s loneliness projecting ideas of love onto the first person to show him interest outside of his known friends and family?

Kyo would like to know.

Hell, he wasn’t even certain anymore of what his feelings for Ruki were anymore. It was all just this mass of painful edges and guilt mixed in with so much else he couldn’t even begin to pull it apart. Kyo certainly wasn’t going to take the chance and discover his biggest fear was true, that he was starting to care for Ruki in that way. One colossal fuck up of a relationship was plenty enough for him thank you very much. It had taken him years after Rin to find a balance between his sense of worthlessness and coming to terms that what had happened wasn’t his fault. Having that break down with Ruki just seemed too much like the nail in the coffin for Kyo.

Besides, he didn’t know a thing about dating another man or how that would even work out. He’s tried looking at other men – men who didn’t remind him of Ruki and those that did – and tried to picture himself kissing them or holding their hands. There was nothing. Well… There was some mild disgust at the thought of touching another man’s—Yeah, no. The point is: Kyo wasn’t attracted to men physically or otherwise. Ruki was a man and therefore there was no possible way Kyo could desire to be with him, physically at least. He tried multiple times to consider Ruki is a more sexual light and every time Kyo’s mind recoiled but then at the same time, thinking about _being_ with Ruki made him… happy. Except there was never any kissing or sex. No touching at all in fact; just a purely platonic relationship with no physical contact between them and yet there was a sense of possession Kyo felt towards Ruki.

That wasn’t a relationship. He didn’t even know what the fuck that was even supposed to be, aside from creepy, and Ruki would definitely never agree to it. Would probably kill him before allowing Kyo to ever own him in the twisted way Kyo wanted to have him.

Going by Shinya’s confused expression, it didn’t make sense either what Kyo desired. Kyo’s tried to explain it – to himself, to Shinya – but it’s hopeless, more importantly, there’s no way Ruki would believe any of this, much less go for it. And why should he? He’s not the one suffering from the inability to sort out his feelings for his friend. Not to mention Ruki doesn’t have any hang-ups about whether or not he could love someone based solely on their gender. Segochi – or whatever the hell his name was – might have been turned down by Ruki, but Kyo had never gotten the hint that Ruki was disgusted or upset that it was a man asking him out.

So it was just Kyo who was being a shallow, horrible asshole. What else was new?

“Forget all of that Ruki nonsense,” Toshiya suddenly piped up as he practically pounced on Kyo’s hunched over form after hearing Shinya’s last comment. “What you need is a chance to blow off some steam. Relax and enjoy some commitment-free loving from a fine ass woman. I know just the one. She’s cute, fun, no commitment. Wha’dya say?”

“Go jump in a pool of lava,”

“That’s the spirit! I’ll set you up for a seven o’clock dinner date. How about that noodle place you love just a few blocks over? Oh, make sure to wear something presentable, preferably something without sleeves so you can show off some of those tattoos. Chicks love tattooed guys.” Toshiya crowed happily before moving onto Kaoru who just stepped into the room after a smoke break.

“Kyo-kun, I don’t think this is such a good idea,”

Standing up for his own smoke break, Kyo shrugged off Shinya’s concern. It’s not like he was going to go on the date. Things were already twisted enough without bringing in a stranger into that mix and he wasn’t that stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

Toshiya was right about one thing. Natsuki was cute. With her traditional looks – long, black hair, small nose, pouty lips, and shy attitude – she was definitely someone who would garner attention from men, especially with that short dress she had donned for this evening. Beyond that, Kyo had nothing to say about her. From the moment they made introduces to now, the woman hadn’t done more than throw every generic get-to-know-you question in the book at him.

Kyo’s aware that most people go on dates for that very reason – to get to know someone, but there was only so many times a person can repeat the same answers to these routine talks. At any point, Natsuki could have simply picked up a recent copy of Shoxx or Fool’s Mate and found the answers to all her questions and more in just moments. It was just part of being someone in the public eye. Sure Kyo may not be a leading expert on Natsuki and her career, but at least he knew the bare bones of who she was. He was grateful Toshiya hadn’t set him up with a fan, but Kyo didn’t think he’d set him up with someone who had no idea about who he was or what he does. For Christ’s sake, all the man had told her was a physical description of Kyo and his name.

Nothing else.

They had spent most of dinner having the same tennis match of questions Kyo _hated_ having to go through. What your favorite movie? Do you like cats or dogs? What kind of music do you like? Do you prefer rat poison or arsenic in your beer to make this conversation end quicker?

Considering how little she knew about Kyo and vice versa, the conversation was stilted and slow as they worked their way through Natsuki’s quest for knowledge. Kyo learned early on that she wasn’t a fan of rock or heavy metal and had absolutely no concept of what visual kei was, so Kyo tried to avoid talking about music at all after that. He wasn’t about to hold class over dinner with this woman about his music, especially not after she asked if what he did was close to what Gackt did; because she was a big fan of Gackt’s music. When he brought up Malice Mizer as a point of context to what he did, he’d lost her completely. After that, he just gave up on that topic. Better to avoid it than get mad at her for being ignorant.

On the other hand, Natsuki was a model and was very passionate about fashion and daytime television as she aspired to be in films one day or perhaps a TV host. Kyo knew very little about films and acting aside from the shows the band had been invited on and the one time he’d be asked to audition for a horror film. As for fashion, most of Kyo’s interest in brands and clothes ran in the complete opposite direction to Natsuki which opened the gateway for Natsuki to just bombard him with information he never asked for. He spent most of her speech – and it was a speech – nodding his head along even though he had been left way back at the beginning when she started talking about high couture, all the way to her apparent dislike for people who combine plaid with paisley. Whatever the hell that meant.

Well, he knew what plaid was. That was obvious; more than half his shirts were plaid, but paisley? Yeah, he had no idea what that was or even what half of the terms she used were when describing her new fashion-forward ideas. Wait. Was he wearing paisley and plaid right now? Is that why she kept staring at his shirt with that… that look?

“I’m really enjoying our evening, Kyo-san.” Natsuki smiled, a dainty hand held up before her lips as if to hide her expression away. It was supposed to be demure and innocent, and it was, but all Kyo could think of was when Ruki did it. Not that Ruki covered up his smiles, not all the time at least, but if Kyo caught him off guard or said something really funny Ruki would drop his mouth wide open and _cackle_. It was adorable but Ruki was embarrassed by it and so he usually covered his mouth whenever he was reduced to such laughter to try and muffle the sound. The best moments were when Ruki giggled. He swore up and down he didn’t giggle, but Kyo had heard it a few times and Ruki absolutely hated to do it in front of people. He would practically bury his whole face in his shirt or under a blanket to avoid Kyo looking at him.

Pulling his thoughts back from Ruki – why did they always go back to him – Kyo tried to focus his attention back on Natsuki. That’s why he was on this date in the first place, so he could spend time with her and not get side-tracked with thoughts of Ruki.

“If you’re not too tired, maybe you’d like to join me for an after-dinner drink at my place?”

Humming, Kyo took a bigger sip of his beer so he wouldn’t have to say anything in response just yet because honestly, he had no idea what to say. Their little date was quickly coming to a close and Kyo still hadn’t decided if he was going to take her home or just let things die out here. While Natsuki had been giving him enough heated looks throughout the meal, subtly trying to play with his fingers and brushing her leg up against his under the table, Kyo was finding his interest for her to be… Absent. She was pretty to look at and probably alright in bed, but Kyo found that he just didn’t have the urge to go for it.

Kyo was ready just to call it quits with a “thanks, but no thanks” on the bedroom activities when a voice cried out in that familiar cackle, “Oh, my God! _Stop it!_ ”

Without thinking, Kyo’s head whipped around to see Ruki walking over to an empty table with two other men. Or at least Ruki was trying to walk. The tall blond beside him wasn’t making it easy as he pinched and jabbed at Ruki’s sides until the younger singer was practically dancing to his seat, he was wiggling so hard to avoid being tickled. A murmured word from the other friend and the blond was releasing Ruki to allow him to sit. Instead of sitting down immediately, Ruki quickly spun around and delivered a punch to the man’s shoulder, hard enough that he staggered back a step. Wide smile in place, Ruki took his seat and picked up a menu. When the blond tried to take the seat beside Ruki, the shorter man Ruki shoved him away over and over until the moron got the message and finally sat down beside the honey blond.

Kyo was riveted on the three.

This was the first time he had physically seen Ruki since he’d cut off contact with the younger man weeks ago and he couldn’t take his eyes off of Ruki. He’d changed his hair again. Not that it was surprising, that was one of the things Ruki had texted him about before… So Kyo had known he was changing it up, though the split blond and black hairstyle was nice. It added a certain edge to Ruki’s look even though he was pretty dressed down at the moment with minimum makeup on. He looked good and he seemed to be having a happy time with his friends as they ordered drinks and food.

Kyo wasn’t sure what was being said at their table, the distance between them was far too great, but the blond seemed to be trying to garner Ruki’s forgiveness from the way he laid himself over the table and begged him with clasped hands. A roll of his eyes and an unheard comment later, Ruki was soon pressed up against his tall friend in a tight hug. The lanky blond happily taking over the seat beside Ruki with one arm draped carelessly over Ruki’s shoulders instead of moving back like he was supposed to. God, why didn’t Ruki find it annoying to have that obnoxious guy hanging off of him?

“Is something wrong Kyo-san?” Natsuki called out, seeing the displeasure on Kyo’s face as he continued to watch the new trio.

“It’s nothing,” Kyo said, not taking his eyes off of those hands for one second because they were too close and too familiar if he was being totally honest with himself.

What made it worse was how relaxed Ruki was under that blond’s arm, how close the two sat together, how _comfortable_ he looked – as if being that way with the blond was simple, easy. _Second nature._ And then to top it off, Ruki kept laughing at whatever the blond was saying. Sometimes he reacted to the third man with them but every time the blond spoke Ruki was laughing again. Smiling at his comments and showing off that adorable smile. There was no sign of the anger or frustration he had directed at Kyo just hours ago. Just looking at him, Kyo wouldn’t believe Ruki had ever been so angry earlier he had almost sounded close to tears in his voice message.

Instead, he was here in their favorite noodle shop – by that Kyo meant a noodle shop they both like, it wasn’t like it was _their’s_ – and he had brought some guy along who… Shouldn’t be touching Ruki like that. People would start thinking that they were dating or something. And that wasn’t possible because Ruki didn’t want a relationship right now. It would distract him from the band and he had other things to focus on, other people he could spend his time with.

Kyo’s head nearly exploded when their table’s food arrived and that asshole of a blond moved his hand from Ruki’s shoulders to his leg. His LEG. Who the hell did he think he—

“I know. It’s very disgraceful to see Kyo-san.” The sound of Natsuki’s voice almost made Kyo jump; he had completely forgotten she was even there. Glancing back at her, Kyo realized Natsuki had been watching Ruki and his… friends just as intently as he was. “It’s sad to see two Japanese men act in such a manner. They should ashamed.”

The shock of hearing Natsuki say some of very things he had been thinking to himself over and over these last few weeks in such disgust made Kyo freeze. For a moment all he could do was stare at her; a black ball of rage and… protectiveness just burning in his chest as he looked at her. How dare she?! She had no idea what sort of person Ruki was, how hard he worked for his music, and how much of a wonderful person he was. Who was she so say what was right for Ruki? How he should act or feel because society says otherwise!

And like lightning struck, Kyo realized two very important things suddenly.

Pushing back from the table, Kyo rose to his feet and quickly pulled out his wallet. Ignoring Natsuki's repeated questions of what was wrong or what was going on, Kyo cursed when he realized he didn’t have any cash on him to pay the bill. Thankfully the waitress must have sensed his urgency as she quickly directed him to an ATM in the back of the restaurant towards the bathrooms. Damn these places for being cash only.

Trying to be as quick as possible, Kyo shoved his card into the machine and punched in the correct numbers to withdraw fast cash. His eyes focused on the oblivious trio as they continued eating. Only they weren’t still getting, they were getting up!

How the hell had they finished so quickly? Did they even eat anything? Shit! Practically jabbing his finger at the ATM in hopes of hurrying it along, Kyo watched as the group started to make their way towards the door.

No. No, no, no, no.

“Kyo-san?!” Confused and a little upset, Natsuki came up to Kyo’s open side. When Kyo still didn’t look at her, she yanked on his arm to force his attention back on her. “Is everything alright? What’s going on?”

“Look. I need to go. You can get yourself home safe, right?” Before she could even give him a proper answer, Kyo was snatching the money out of the ATM and throwing it down on the table. Who cares if it was too much, the fucking waitress could keep it for all he cared. Quickly heading for the door, Kyo paused on the street to hopefully spot where Ruki and his friends had disappeared to.

Shit. No sign of them. Did they take a car from here?

Rushing to the end of the street to hail a cab – he had no idea where to even start, maybe Ruki’s place – Kyo frozen when he spotted a flash of silver out the corner of his eye. Turning, Kyo caught sight of the three just down the street, heading further into Shibuya’s nightlife. His only saving grace were those heavily adorned pants Ruki had bought just a month ago, claiming they were an integral part of his latest visual idea for the band. The multitude of chains and links hanging off the pants had been overly excessive and typical for the bad boy look the band was projecting. Now they were like a beacon to Kyo who followed after them at a distance.

He held back from calling out to Ruki just yet. As much as he was dying to talk to the younger man, Kyo wasn’t about to have this fight out in the middle of the streets. And it would be a fight; Kyo knew it as well as he knew Ruki. So while the sight of Ruki so close to that dumb blond – they were nearly plastered together for Christ’s sake – made his blood boil, Kyo clenched his fist and continued following. Hopefully, the three were going someplace Kyo could pull Ruki aside and talk to him. And hopefully Ruki wouldn’t punch his teeth in by the end of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello all you lovely readers! How have you been? Me? I've been busy, real life and all that - evil thing, but!!! I am here to bring you the next chapter of this wild roller coaster that is Kyo and Ruki's relationship. -lol- This chapter was a fight, literally and figuratively, but I finally finished it. Sadly, it's probably full of mistakes. It's just after 2 in the morning and I have work soon, but I wanted to give you guys this next part as soon as possible. I will come back later and, hopefully, fix all the mistakes I can. I have no actual beta reader so I try the best I can. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! More will be on the way as soon as possible!! ^_~

“You guys are not going to believe me,” Uruha spoke up after a slight lull in the conversation.

“What?” Ruki asked eagerly. It had to be something good; Uruha had practically gone silent after they had left the restaurant. At first, Ruki was concerned Uruha was troubled over something or that he had become tired but wasn’t willing to speak up and end things too quickly. However, his infrequent looks over his shoulder throughout the evening was giving Ruki a much different impression. Was he checking to make sure something was there – or not there? It was weird, especially since Ruki had checked as well and had seen nothing, but Uruha continued to do it – Ruki even swore he saw Reita do it once or twice as well – and he had no idea why.

“I think…” Again Uruha glanced over his shoulder. Trying to follow his eyes, Ruki looked out towards the floor of party-goers and solo drinkers filling up the booths and bar seats. He didn’t notice anything odd or weird about the sight.

“Yeah?” He prompted when Uruha remained quiet, almost shy about saying more as he spun his frosted beer in his hands.

“No,” Shaking his head, “Never mind. It’s just my imagination.” Uruha turned further towards the bar, putting his back completely to the crowd and blocking out whatever he had seen as he took a large gulp of his beer.

“Were you going to mention the person following us?” Reita threw out.

“Oh, so you saw him too—“

“Someone’s following us?! Who? A fan?!” Ruki cried out. Head whipping around more intently, Ruki tried to spot someone who had their eyes focused on them. Scanning the crowd with suspicion, Ruki tried to see if he could spot the person – or maybe it was more than one person – who had been watching them and apparently following them? Except the only people that were looking in their direction were a few individuals close by who were giving Ruki curious looks in return. Nothing in any of their stares suggested they knew who they were or any intent for something nefarious.

Instead of answering, Reita motioned with his free hand over Ruki’s shoulder to direct his sight to a booth where a lone man sat. At first, Ruki didn’t notice anything special about the stranger, considering most of his face was turned away and he still had his jacket on and the collar pulled up high. That certainly changed when the man finally turned his head and met Ruki’s eyes. The recognition was immediate, those dark eyes all too familiar and yet a complete surprise to find their owner here of all places. “Kyo?!”

“Eh. You know that guy Ruki-kun?!” Uruha gasped; squinting his eyes tighter, Uruha tried to see if that would help him distinguish Kyo’s features better from this distance. As if Uruha had ever met Kyo in real life to know his features well enough to pick them out from this distance.

Unlike Ruki, who suddenly didn’t feel so good anymore, his night starting to sour at the sight of the older man. “I wish I didn’t know that guy,” Ruki spat.

“Asshole?” Reita asked.

“Majorly,” Ruki hissed.

This was unbelievable! Kyo! Here of all places! No, this had to be wrong. Kyo wasn’t here by some miraculous chance; the man hated going to public venues for Christ’s sake – no, there had to be another reason for Kyo to be here. But why else would—No, Reita had mentioned earlier that they had been followed. Uruha even confirmed that both with his admission and his weird behavior since they left the noodle shop.

Oh, God. The noodle shop, it was the same place Kyo had drugged him to on numerous occasions for a quick meal in between recording sessions, rehearsals, and boredom. It was one of Kyo’s favorite haunts. Of course, Kyo had been at the noodle shop, only… Ruki doesn’t remember seeing Kyo there. Not that he was paying attention. Still, he would have said or done something right.

No. Of course not, this was Kyo. What was he thinking?! But—Had Kyo really been following them since the noodle shop? Why?!

Granted the older man had always been a little weird, but not stalker-ish weird before. Then again, Ruki couldn’t say for certain just what kind of man Kyo was. After all, Kyo had gone silent on him for no reason just a few weeks ago so who was Ruki to say that it wasn’t part of who Kyo _really_ was, stalking included, after he wouldn’t respond to any of Ruki’s call or texts. Kyo had just completely ignored them all as if Ruki didn’t exist and Ruki knows Kyo received his messages.

It wasn’t his proudest moment, but Ruki had gone as far as requesting Kyo’s number through upper management with a false claim about needing to inform the older man about some sensitive news. He had certainly been given quite the warning and dressing down for asking for such personal information of a senior, but some quick thinking and fast-talking on his part still resulted in the requested card of information in his hands. The same number he had been using to send his previous messages to. The same number where all his unanswered messages sat to taunt him, the blank screen on his phone a screaming message that older man wanted nothing to do with him. Except Kyo’s very presence here, in this place, seemed to suggest otherwise.

After making eye contact for that brief moment, Ruki turned away from meeting those dark eyes again. That didn’t mean Ruki wasn’t keenly aware Kyo was staring at them, at him. Ruki could practically feel those eyes burning into the back of his head. Daring him to turn around and acknowledge Kyo, to be the one to step forward and break the silence, but he won’t, wouldn’t—whatever. He just wasn’t doing anything that involved Kyo anymore. He’d made it clear he wanted nothing more from Ruki and Ruki knew better than to chase after someone who wouldn’t even pretend to care about him.

Not again.

But… Just knowing Kyo was so close, the closest they’ve been to each other in—shit, weeks now. It made Ruki ache. He wanted to go over there, to talk, and to see how Kyo was doing. Maybe ask about the silence between them, but if Kyo didn’t want to say Ruki could respect that. Maybe the man was just going through something difficult and he needed time and Ruki could just suck it up and be a big boy, stop pouting about not getting attention from his new friend.

On the other hand, Ruki wanted to go over there and smack Kyo for being such a bastard. He’d been worried and upset, had said as much to Kyo, and the man did nothing, said nothing. He left Ruki to fester in his worries and self-doubt and for what? Absolutely no reason that he could see, is what. Sure, maybe Ruki might not have been able to help or possibly understand what he was going through, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t at least owed a simple text message. Something to let him know that Kyo was alive if only to tell him he was too busy to talk.

But he got nothing. It made Ruki feel like those months they spent together were meaningless, that he was worth nothing in Kyo’s thoughts.

“Are you okay?” Reita asked, noticing the growing tension in the younger man as Ruki clenched his arms tight around himself and stopped talking completely.

“I’m fine,” At least, Ruki pretended he was. Just ignore the giant asshole that wouldn’t stop looking at him and Ruki’d be fine. Better if the jerk just left altogether so Ruki’s head and heart would stop racing in opposite directions.

Glancing out the corner of his eye, because he couldn’t help it, Ruki never could resist when it came to Kyo, but—Oh, shit! Kyo was getting up. Kyo was getting up and he was heading towards them. For a moment, Ruki prayed that the older man was just heading to the bar for another drink, but those intense eyes were centered on him. Which could only mean one thing…

Rushing through a half-hearted apology and an even lamer excuse, Ruki was up and practically fleeing to the side door. One of the reasons they enjoy this bar so much was the chance to slip in and out without being seen by fans or the paparazzi. Not that they were popular enough to get mobbed that often, but it never hurt to be prepared. They’d gotten surprised more than once now by a group of fans cornering them in public places. Ruki just never thought he’d use this knowledge to escape Kyo of all people.

“Ruki?” Kyo called out just as Ruki made it to the door, which he ignored. There wasn’t anything Kyo had to say that Ruki wanted to hear right now. Or later. Or ever for that matter.

“Ruki?!” Reita and Uruha both stood up in alarm and concern equally, but Ruki paid them no mind. He’d explain later.

Trying not to run; because that would be embarrassing but also a dead giveaway that Ruki was panicking whilst trying to escape, Ruki sprint walked down the hall in a mild panic. Hoping to get to the outer door that would lead him outside before Kyo—

“Ruki?! Jesus, would you just stop already? I just want to talk,” Kyo snapped as he grasped Ruki’s wrist and halted his escape—he had been so close too!

“I’m leaving,” Ruki hissed. As if the at wasn’t obvious enough for the older man. Still, Ruki refused to turn and face Kyo, focusing his eyes on the door just two meters before him. Maybe he could make a break for it? There wasn’t anyone here aside from Kyo to see him fly out of the bar, it’d be fine.

It’d be humiliating, but fine.

“Ruki, please. Just let me explain—“

“Explain what, Kyo? Because as far as I’m concerned, there’s _nothing_ to talk about,” Ruki said as evenly as he could. He could feel his emotions bubbling up under his skin the more he stayed. His concern, his fears, his confusion, his disappointment, his anger… They were all fighting to be the strongest and loudest voice to finally confront Kyo and Ruki was having none of that. He’d wasted enough time on assholes who wouldn’t talk to him. Kyo doesn’t deserve his emotions.

When Kyo tried to tug him backward, Ruki stubbornly refused. “Look, Ruki, I—”

“I said I’m leaving!” Ruki snapped.

“Would you just—Damn it Ruki!“ He couldn’t do this. Fuck! He couldn’t do this. Twisting his arm free, Ruki started making his way towards the outer door as quickly as he could but once again, Kyo stopped him.

“Will you stop grabbing at me?!” Ruki nearly yelled in Kyo’s face as he tried to pry his arm free from the older man. The stubborn bastard wasn’t letting it happen. Every time Ruki would manage to free his arm again, Kyo would latch onto his other arm or even his clothes.

They were like two five-year-olds fighting to be the last one with the toy.

“Let! GO!!”

“Not until you stop and _listen_ to me,” Kyo grunted in pain when Ruki started yanking back his thumb in the wrong direction to get him to release his sleeve.

“Fuck you,” Ruki hissed in anger.

“Ruki—“

“I _told_ you there’s nothing to talk about Kyo because you’ve already made yourself quite clear. You don’t want me around anymore – I got it! Thanks for coming to confirm dickhead!!”

“Jesus! Would you just—Stop! And listen!!”

“I must be out of my mind to even—“ Scrabbling out of Kyo’s grip finally, Ruki pressed himself up against the wall instead of running full sprint to the door like he wanted to. “Fine! I’m listening!” Ruki nearly snarled, a threatening hand rising when it looked like Kyo was going to try and move closer to him. Maybe try and touch him again, which no—this was not happening again. Just that little scuffle had Ruki’s head spinning. He definitely wouldn’t make it through this conversation if Kyo decided now to start being overly tactile.

Finally getting the picture, Kyo backed down and stopped trying to reach for Ruki. Thank god.

“Thank you,” Kyo said with a sigh. Motioning with his hand back towards the main room, Kyo started to head back towards the door and to the main bar area. Or at least he would have if Ruki hadn’t remained rooted to the spot up against the wall.

“I said I’d listen, not that I’d follow you around or stay. So start talking,”

Surprised at the harsh tone, Kyo paused in mid-step before moving back to Ruki who stubbornly planted himself against the wall. Mimicking Ruki’s position, Kyo leaned up against the other wall with his arms crossed in what he probably thought was a nonchalant pose. “Okay,”

“Some time this century asshole.”

“Would you calm down and be patient, brat? This is hard to say,”

“Hard to say? I doubt that. It’s not like your confessing your undying love for me Kyo, just spit it out already!”

Silence.

Which wasn’t surprising, or at least it shouldn’t be, Kyo had proven quite clearly he liked to use silence to communicate. Considering how long Kyo had followed him to supposedly talk, Ruki had figured Kyo knew exactly just what he wanted to say. Not this… embarrassed silence? That didn’t make sense and yet it did, in as far as Ruki understood Kyo.

Strangely, Kyo’s silences and when he used them could say a lot more than what Kyo would _actually_ say. Though Ruki was lost about what Kyo was trying to convey to him right now. Up until recently, Ruki had gotten pretty good at guessing what Kyo’s silences could mean, but this quiet just didn’t feel like normal Kyo. Ruki imagined Kyo coming to him numerous times to apologize and beg forgiveness for his absence – it’d never happen – and each time he would imagine him similar to now. Shy and embarrassed… and blushing?!

“Uh… Kyo?”

Silence once again fell between them, but now Kyo was avoiding his eyes. As if ashamed of his feelings.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Ruki whispered to himself in shock as the thought just hit him. Does Kyo like him? Is that what Kyo was coming to confess to him? Flabbergasted, Ruki nearly choked out, “You like me? And that’s why you ignored all my calls and texts?”

This wasn’t happening. This had to be a joke and he said as much to Kyo.

“It’s… Not quite that simple.” Kyo mumbled.

“Oh, I think it is. Either that’s exactly what you did or you have _way_ more explaining to do here mister.”

More silence. God, the man was just so frustrating, Ruki just wanted to reach over and throttle him until the words would fall from his lips already. This drawn-out guessing game was driving Ruki’s anxiety through the roof, but the worst part was knowing he couldn’t force it out of Kyo. Because, for all his gusto early in getting Ruki to stop and listen to him, Kyo has no idea what he wants to say and Ruki can see it easily enough that he has no idea how to explain away why he ignored Ruki these last few weeks.

And that’s Ruki done. If Kyo wanted to talk then he can be the one leaving a hundred messages this time. “Great talk Kyo,” Ruki waved as he started making for the door again.

“Ruki?! Wait—“

“When you feel like growing a pair of balls and finally talk to me, sure, I’ll wait. Until then you can go f—“ Suddenly he’s being yanked back by his wrist and he just sees red. Who does this asshole think he is to just yank him around like some toy whenever he feels like? Fire practically dancing in his veins, Ruki spins around ready to verbally tear Kyo’s face-off, but soft lips suddenly put a stop to any words he wanted to scream out.

What just happened?

The touch was feather-light. Soft, sweet. Things Ruki would never associate with Kyo and yet those were the only words Ruki could use to describe such an innocent press of lips. If Ruki hadn’t experienced it himself, he probably would have never believed it had happened. Kyo had kissed him.

Kyo kissed _him_.

_Kyo_ kissed him.

Kyo _kissed_ him.

“I just—“Again the words just wouldn’t form for Kyo. Ruki could see in his eyes that Kyo had so much he wanted to say, and even more he wanted to express, but it was like they were all stuck in his throat. But seeing Ruki leaving, really leaving, just made those trapped words burn like acid in his mouth. He needed to let them out or he would die, his eyes were saying to Ruki. So desperate to make him understand. “I just can’t stop thinking about you.”

What?

“Ever since the day I met you, it’s like you’ve completely taken over my mind. I can’t think or do anything without wondering about what you’d think of it; if you’d like it or hate it—me. I was scared of that answer.”

“So you thought not talking to me would be better?!” Ruki asked, hurt. As lovely as Kyo’s words were, it was like eating a poisoned apple, so sweet and enjoyable to consume but deadly in the end.

“I just… needed to be away from you.” Instantly Kyo knew that wasn’t the right thing to say. Not that anything he’d said tonight has been good, but from the anger in Ruki’s eyes at that last sentence, Kyo knew that was a big no-no.

“Well, I’m glad we’re on the same page finally! Now if you’ll excuse me! Good night, Kyo!!” Once more Ruki was trying to flee the building, more specifically Kyo, but the older man held fast to his wrist. The same wrist he’d never released much to Ruki’s aggravation. “Fucking let me go, you bastard!”

“Just let me explain—“

“You’ve said enough—“

“Damn it Ruki!” Suddenly Ruki finds himself being forced backward. He manages to keep steady for a step or two, but the fumbles on the next and suddenly he’s falling back. Back into the wall, only to be pinned there, unable to escape as Kyo uses his whole body to cage Ruki in. “I know I’ve been a jackass! Okay! Message received, now would you stop trying to run away and let me talk?!”

“Says the man who avoided me for nearly a month because he could deal with having a stupid crush!”

“Cut me a little slack here, Ruki. I’ve never liked a man before and I honestly wasn’t sure if what I was feeling was even anything romantic or just super fucked up.” Kyo snapped. “I was trying to find a little solitude to figure my shit without you distracting me!”

There was so much Ruki wanted to say to that. His mind and heart both flying high with questions and doubts, anger, and hope. So many emotions just assaulting Ruki all at once that he didn’t know where to begin honestly. Too many things were screaming at him to question or demand first from the older man, but mostly he just wanted to know…

“Why now?”

“Huh?”

Rolling his eyes, Ruki repeated his question. “Why tell me why now? Obviously, this wasn’t a planned confession on your part from the way you stalked me and my friends here.” Kyo at least had the decency to blush at his shameful behavior. “And your shit confession leads me to believe you never intended to tell me about your feelings. So why now?”

Once again Kyo fell silent. Really, what could he say to Ruki?

He could tell him how he finally decided to confess partly due to his jealousy at seeing Ruki with another man – well, not really _with_ another man, but enjoying another man’s company. Or he could maybe admit to trying to date someone else in hopes that the sexual gratification from spending a night with a woman whose only appeal was the fact that she was everything Ruki wasn’t to Kyo was enough to make him forget Ruki. Then again, Kyo certain if he admitted to either one of those things, Ruki would probably be all too happy to finally put his fist through Kyo’s face. Kyo might not be the most observant person in the world, but even he could recognize Ruki’s barely restrained violence towards him for a better part of this said attempt at a love confession.

Was it even a love confession if Kyo couldn’t state with confidence that he was in love with Ruki?

Like confession? Like-you-but-don’t-want-to-sex-you confession?

That sounded stupid, even to in own questionable thoughts, but Kyo knows he needs to say something! He needs to do something or he knew Ruki would walk away again and not just out of the building, but away from Kyo entirely. And it’d be nothing less than what he deserves, but…

“I couldn’t let you go,” Kyo finally admits to Ruki… and to himself. “No matter how hard I tried, you were always there and I realized that I didn’t want to let you go. I want you to be mine,”

“Yours?” Ruki blinks, stunned.

“Yeah,”

“Your what? Your boyfriend?”

“Uh…” Again, Kyo’s stumped, because y’know – he wants him, but not like _that_ – but he can’t just say that because that’s not fair to Ruki. God, he has absolutely no idea how to say this! “No?”

“No, you don’t want me as your boyfriend?” Ruki asked to clarify, his voice getting lower as the anger makes a return. Shit! He needs to try something else.

The kiss the second time around is just as quick but harder and just as unexpected for Ruki. Their lips pressing together enough to feel the impression of teeth behind skin, hard enough for Ruki to lose both his breath and mind at the same time. His mind a white space for just a fraction of a second before he’s burning in anger and shoving Kyo away harshly.

“How dare you?!”

“Ruki, I—“

“I’m not someone to be played with Kyo!”

“I told you already—“

“You’ve said NOTHING!!” Ruki practically screams before suddenly he’s deflating, his anger gone in an instant to be replaced by pain. “I just want to know why?”

Slowly Kyo approaches Ruki, mostly because Ruki looks like he might swing at him any second, but also because Kyo finds it difficult not to be close to Ruki. It almost physically hurts to be so close to Ruki and not reach out to touch him. Which is new, or not, Kyo doesn’t really remember it that well but he vaguely remembers being just as touchy around Ruki when they had just simply been friends before. So maybe it wasn’t that new, but having feelings attached to the need to touch was certainly new to Kyo.

“I promise I’ll explain everything Ruki.” Oh-kay, evil eye of doom. “Eventually. And I’m not playing with you or making fun of you, I swear. I like you. I really do,” Kyo confesses in a strangled whisper as he finally gets his hands on Ruki without them getting slapped away. “And I promise I won’t ignore you anymore, not like that.”

For a long moment, Kyo holds his breath as Ruki falls quiet as he considers Kyo and his sad confession. Maybe he should try the whole beg and grovel route?

“Give me a chance? Please? I… Don’t know what I’m doing or how to explain this, but I’ll try if you give me a chance.”

With a snort, Ruki rolls his eyes so hard Kyo’s surprised his eyes don’t fall out of his head, in an attempt to pretend Kyo’s confession doesn’t affect him that much. As if hearing Kyo likes him doesn’t make Ruki want to smile stupidly after months of crushing on the older man, practically since the first time they started texting each other. He still has so many questions he wants to beat out of the older man, but Ruki can understand – a little – of how hard this must be for Kyo.

A little more patience wouldn’t hurt, right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter just sort of... wrote itself in a matter of hours. :B Hope you guys enjoy~

A solid month into his relationship with Kyo and there hadn’t been a single kiss since the club. Not to say that there hasn’t been _any_ physical contact, but after those eye opening kisses, Ruki found that he both ached for them and didn’t. Which… was odd; aside from what they were accustomed to in terms of physical touch – lightly brushing hands, a hand wrapped around a shoulder, a hug that would last a second longer than most – there was practically nothing. In fact, you could almost argue that aside from claiming to be in a relationship – and really, could they say such a thing? Ruki had only told Reita and Uruha that he was in a relationship only recently but wouldn’t name Kyo specifically, though Ruki suspected both were aware of whom it was even if he kept his silence, for now. Still, there was nothing that would suggest to an outside observer that they were more than friends, certainly not because of their overly affectionate displays towards each other.

Ruki turned that phrase over in his head a lot these days. More than friends – he was Kyo’s boyfriend, Kyo was his boyfriend. They were dating. It still felt weird to say it, to think about it as such. The last _relationship_ Ruki had been in had been a brief few weeks with a man he had thought was interested in something long term, but had only wanted a shallow relationship that didn’t go further than the bedroom. And now he was in a relationship with a man who for all intents and purposes probably would never want or even consider getting into the whole bedroom aspect of their relationship.

But somehow this, whatever it was they were doing, was even more meaningful and impacting for Ruki than anything he had done physically with his last boyfriend. He couldn't put his finger on how or why. It was just a feeling he got whenever he was near Kyo, the warmth he felt whenever Kyo looked at him or asked him out on another lunch date Kyo could not be dissuaded from. When he was working or cooped up in the studio, Ruki tried to keep himself from bombarding Kyo with too many texts or phone calls like he had before. Scared maybe that he’d run Kyo off again by being needy or bitchy, but Kyo always responded, eventually that is. His words may not be considered the most inviting, but Kyo always sounded pleased to hear from Ruki even when he was insulting or teasing him.

Which was an odd way of showing affection, but Ruki honestly didn’t think Kyo knew how to act any other way. Kyo definitely wasn’t one to proclaim to the room at large that he favored Ruki by reaching over to hold his hand over the table or place a kiss on his cheek. Kyo showed his affection in other, quieter ways. Like tonight…

Ruki was standing in the kitchen helping Kyo with the dishes after another night in for the two. Ruki had complained about Kyo helping since he had been the one to cook their meal, but Kyo ignored him as usual, the stubborn mule. Kyo had insisted on coming over after Ruki’s live was done, not for any other reason than to talk and to see him, but also because on nights after a live Ruki sometimes had trouble winding down. The energy from live shows was addictive and powerful, and sometimes would leave Ruki so high strung he just wanted to fly apart to let the emotions out. Other times he was so drained from giving so much of himself to the show that he couldn’t even be bothered to shower before collapsing in bed. A bad habit to get into and one Kyo tried to steer Ruki from as often as possible as the older man knew how destructive such behavior could become. So that’s how Ruki found himself with Kyo in his apartment helping him clean up after making dinner. It wasn’t anything fancy or complicated, but the thought that someone wanted to be there for him and take care of him made Ruki almost glow with happiness.

Dir en grey was currently taking a short break before heading back into the studio to record their next album, which meant Kyo had more free time than usual. Time he spent either with Ruki, when he was available in between his own live shows, and his usual habits of sleeping and being a professional couch potato and Ruki soaked it all in. Every moment spent with Kyo and that’s when it hit him. He could be happy with this; just this, for the rest of his life. He hadn’t even realized he’d paused in the middle of drying a serving platter used to present dinner, the towel hanging from his limp fingers at the realization. 

"Ruki?"

"Nothing," Ruki automatically said. Kyo would know it was a lie, he always knew, but it seemed impossible for Ruki to express this new found happiness of his without implying something was wrong as well. It’s not like there was anything lacking in what they had now, even if he did want more, things were… not perfect, but good, stable – and Ruki realized he didn’t need to have more.

He was happy where they were at now because he knew that Kyo was happy with it. That Kyo was comfortable and secure with how things stood now. Sure, Ruki had only had one short exchange with another male lover before this, but Kyo was completely new to all this. It must be terribly scary for the older man to try and be more forward with his own feelings, and Ruki recognized that in how much time and effort Kyo put into being with him since their separation. In fact, Ruki was certain Kyo had never even considered another man to be someone he could be interested in, romantically or physically, and it made him more appreciative of the brief moments Kyo had given him so far.

So what if Ruki yearned to press a kiss onto those soft lips, to feel along those dark lines that were slowly growing over Kyo’s arms, or to be held in that strong embrace again? It wasn’t for them. Not now, and maybe not ever, and Ruki found himself okay with that. Honestly.

And the sooner his dick caught up with his heart, the sooner he could truly enjoy this amazing opportunity with Kyo.

Grabbing the plate Kyo had been holding out for him, Ruki pretended all was fine in the world as he soaked up droplets of water with a hand towel, but he could feel Kyo's mood shift. Biting at the side of his tongue, half to keep from saying the wrong thing and half as punishment for not knowing what the right thing was, Ruki tried to keep his face calm, serene. He could be happy like this, sure, but only if he didn't fuck it up.

"If you’re tired," Kyo said. "I can go. You don’t have to push yourself to spend time with me."

They had finished their live at Zepp Tokyo only hours ago and Ruki was fairly tired. It had been exciting with all the fans and the music flowing that Ruki ended up exerting a lot of energy trying to match everyone’s enthusiasm. Normally, Kyo would be fine if Ruki wanted to turn in, he understood just how raw the lives could leave him afterwards, so there wasn’t any way Ruki could offend him if he asked him to leave now. Sometimes Ruki was able to work through that excess energy from the shows on his own, and sometimes having Kyo there was necessary for him to finally find a place of calm.

However, that was before Ruki had gone weeks without Kyo, of not hearing from him after that last time he said goodbye. Ruki was scared of sending him away, even if he was tired. Worried he wouldn’t want to come back. That he’d wake up and realize that this wasn’t a real relationship – he’d just confused his feelings of friendship in his loneliness or—

“Ruki,” Kyo reached out, a hand coming to rest over Ruki’s where he was holding onto the counter.

Ruki found himself staring at their hands. Even that much direct contact was rare enough that it made Ruki's breath come short.

"Don't leave," he said, begged almost. "Unless you want to. I don't want you to—I mean. Don't leave because of me."

Kyo's face went soft in a way that Ruki had only ever seen a handful of times since they met. It made Ruki’s heart flutter and his stomach twist in all sorts of knots. Especially when Kyo started rubbing at the skin over Ruki's knuckles with a smooth thumb, "I’m not leaving."

They go through the rest of the dishes without Ruki freezing up again thankfully. After wiping down the counters, Ruki found himself with nothing to do but unable to open up to Kyo like he knows the older man is waiting for. Instead Ruki started to make tea. It’s way too late in the day to be drinking it, but the motions help to calm Ruki’s nerves and Kyo doesn’t complain. They sit beside each other at the low table to drink it, the silence from the kitchen following them. Looking out the window, Ruki let his thoughts about the inevitable moment when Kyo would have to start the long drive back home play in his mind, how much he would miss the man when he was gone.

He should tell Kyo.

It was only fair to share his own doubts and thoughts with the older man. After all, he had been the one to force Kyo into promising he would discuss his own feelings and doubts if it concerned them. Now here he was, tight lipped and breaking their promise of communicating which had been the very thing that had caused their separation not so long ago. But could he saw it? Would Kyo understand how he felt without feeling angry? Guilty?

Both were things Ruki didn’t want to bring out of Kyo. He could feel Kyo watching him, still waiting for Ruki to spit out whatever was on his mind. He didn’t know if he could do it.

Ruki held the mug up to his face and breathed in scent of green tea for a moment of bravery and decided to just try. "When I was nineteen, I dated this guy from one of the bands I’d only played a few gigs with. Things didn’t work out with the band, but we got along pretty well. At least I thought we did. It took me nearly two weeks to work up the nerve to kiss him."

"And?" Kyo said trying to be patient as he raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"He asked me never to do it again, said it felt too weird for him.”

Silence fell between the two men for a long moment.

“How long did you guys go out?”

“Three months… Maybe four?” Ruki guesses. Honestly he doesn’t really remember the exact amount of time. They’d only seen each other on a hand full of occasions, just a quick few hours to tumble in and out of bed before they went back to their own lives. Now that he’s thinking about it, Ruki isn’t even certain that they had spent any time together that didn’t involve sex as the main motivator. It was a complete one-eighty to how he and Kyo spent their time together. 

“And you never kissed after that? For three months?” Kyo scoffed. Anger building up in those dark eyes and Ruki knew he miss stepped.

Of course Kyo wouldn’t want to hear about Ruki’s previous relationship with another man. God, he was so dumb sometimes. “It’s fine. He wasn’t comfortable with it and I wasn’t going to push—“

“Jesus, Ruki.”

Instantly Ruki was snapping his mouth closed. The sound of disappointment in the other man’s voice was faint, but there, and Ruki could feel the flush working its way up to his face. The sense of shame and guilt burning hot inside of Ruki. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

“Y’know, there are easier ways of telling me I’m being a dickhead,” Kyo sighed heavily, knuckles going white against the cup he held too tightly.

“What—No! I wasn’t—I didn’t tell you that story to make you upset!” Ruki cried out, hands flying up to reach out but he stopped short because he didn’t think Kyo would appreciate being touched right now. Immediately pulling his hands back into his space and clenching them together, twisting the joints, Ruki eyes fell to his lap in shame. Unable to bare the look in Kyo’s as he spoke, “I just wanted to let you know that if you never wanted… That I would be okay with it. I know some people don’t like to do those things with me, with another men, and its fine.”

“Did I say I never wanted to do that with you?” Kyo bit out.

He hadn't, not exactly. Back at the club Kyo had admitted that he had never been with a man before and didn’t know what he was doing; all he had asked for was patience from Ruki, not distance. Still, he never really said or did anything to suggest he would welcome Ruki’s physical advances either which scared Ruki just as much.

There had been a number of times that Ruki had wanted to just lean over and give the older man a kiss, a real kiss. Times where they were standing just too close, staring at each other in silence just a little too long, that made Ruki want to take that next step. The urge sometimes was just so instinctual that Ruki had to forceful stop himself before he went too far. It also didn’t help that Kyo seemed to have developed some kind of sixth sense about Ruki's intentions, always managing to change the subject or move away enough that the moment would pass and Ruki would be left with a sense of having missed his chance. But he didn’t push for more. Ruki may not be an expert when it comes to these things, but he can tell when Kyo’s not ready or willing for that kind of thing.

"Do you even want to?" Ruki asked quietly, trying to hold himself back from sounding snappish. Kyo didn’t need him feeding this conversation with his own frustrations and worry.

"Yes,"

Ruki looked up in mild surprise at the confession. Only Kyo was the one staring off, his eyes focused towards the darkened kitchen to avoid meeting his eyes. "So why haven't we?"

"You have enough to deal—“

"You're not something to deal with," Ruki said, maybe too forcefully as it brought Kyo’s dark, intense eyes back to him, but he persevered. Moving just a little closer to Kyo, Ruki leaned into him to show Kyo he wanted to be with him without actually pushing too far into his space.

"Yeah, right.” Kyo scoffed. “If I had been a normal person, we wouldn’t even be having this conversation.”

"I thought we already established that I like you crazy.”

“This isn’t a joke Ruki,” Kyo set his own mug aside and straightened up from his hunched over pose. As if to prove a point, Kyo reached over and took Ruki's hand between his own. Pulling Ruki’s hand so he could turn it over, Kyo traced one finger along the lines of Ruki's palm slowly, his fingernail digging in just enough to wake up the nerves. The touch was so light, so innocent, but Ruki was gasping at the sensation like Kyo had done something far more intimate than that. His whole body completely focused on where they were touching, craving more, more, more.

It made it very obvious how touch starved Ruki was to be reacting to something so simple.

Ruki swallowed. "We could just keep it like this. We don’t have to go any further.”

"That would be boring,” Kyo’s lips twisted just enough to hint at a smile, but his mood was far from jovial.

His eyes didn't rise up from where they were focused on their hands. Instead, Kyo unbuttoned the cuff of Ruki's shirt, pushing the sleeve up and away along with his sweater to get at the skin underneath. The feather light touch followed the shadow of Ruki’s veins, up to the crook of his arm and back down until Kyo’s thumb rested there on tender skin of his wrist. Stroking slowly, softly, as Ruki practically started panting in excitement.

Ruki shifted closer, their knees touching, thighs almost pressed together as he sat beside Kyo. "I just meant that you don’t have to push yourself into something if you’re not comfortable with it. I understand.”

Kyo bent down and kissed the inside of his forearm, halfway between wrist and elbow and Ruki’s heart nearly stopped. Or maybe it jumped up in the air and landed face first, because it certainly felt like his heart was flying and in pain all at once. "You deserve more than that.”

Opening his mouth to protest that idea, Kyo continued on, pushing past Ruki’s reassurances. “Just give me a little more time. I’m still getting used to this, but I promise… Someday I’ll get there.”

“Okay,” Ruki whispered. Not really agreeing but unable to argue his point anymore. Not when Kyo pressed another gentle kiss to his arm, fingers now dancing over Ruki’s palm before becoming entwined with his own.

“I’ve thought about it. A lot,” Kyo admitted. His voice was low and soft; it sent heat curling through Ruki's stomach as Kyo pressed his face against Ruki’s shoulder while they stared at their clasped hands.

“Thought about what exactly?”

“Kissing you,” Another gasp left Ruki’s lips, barely audible but Kyo was so close he wouldn’t have been able to miss it. Ruki’s heart was trying to do another flip in his chest at the idea of Kyo kissing him.

“And?”

“Part of me wants to agree with you about never going beyond this.” Ruki’s heart plummeted, hard. If that did come to pass, if that’s what Kyo really wanted, Ruki would do it. It would hurt at first – it usually did, but Ruki would do it because he wants to be with Kyo. In whatever way he can. “But that part of me is scared. Confused. The other part just wants me to kiss you right now - to own you entirely, your mind and your body.”

The words were pretty, but Kyo’s voice was dark, deep. The silence that followed Kyo’s confession was pressing and heavy, possessive almost and it made Ruki ache. To be wanted and consumed entirely by this man.

“Please,” The word had fallen from Ruki’s lips before he even realized he was thinking it and for a moment he panicked. He didn’t want to pressure Kyo into being intimate with him, to facing those baser emotions of his so soon, especially when he wasn’t ready for such things. That’s not why he’d started this conversation.

Kyo looked up, hair falling loose across his forehead, eyes almost black in the dim light. Ruki froze. Staring as Kyo closed the few inches between them until soft lips were moving against his and his eyes shut on instinct. The kiss was as light and soft as when Kyo had been playing with his fingers, sending shivers down Ruki’s spine from how gentle the man could be sometimes. It always shocked Ruki and made him want to press harder against Kyo. To open his lips and taste Kyo so badly, but he held himself back. This was Kyo’s kiss and Ruki wanted to give him time to get used to it even if his entire being was burning on the inside for more.

When Kyo pulled back, Ruki let his eyes slowly flutter open, dizzy from the feeling of Kyo’s lips on his own to stare into those dark eyes. For a long moment there was just silence between them as they both took in what that kiss meant before Kyo started pulling back. Thinking Kyo had enough, Ruki was more than prepared to put some distance between them for Kyo’s comfort when Kyo shifted his entire body and reached out for him. A hand wrapping around Ruki’s waist as the other cupped the side of his neck to pull him into a second kiss.

They were so much closer now. Kyo's lips pressed harder against his as Ruki fumbled for a moment on where to place his own hands. Ruki finally let them rest on Kyo’s shoulders to keep himself steady, tilting his face further into the kiss. The first touch of Kyo’s tongue made Ruki clutch him tight, positively lightheaded at the thought, the feel, of Kyo. Immediately Ruki was parting his lips, gladly accepting Kyo’s tongue into his mouth, though trying to keep in mind he needed to remain calm. To let Kyo explore and—Kyo was really good at kissing.

For a moment Ruki lost himself in the sensations. That second kiss became a third and then a fourth. By the time Ruki lost count, all the thoughts and worries in his mind were quiet, if not gone entirely. When Kyo finally pulled away for good, Ruki was dazed and burning up with arousal for the older man.

“I think I could get used to that,” Kyo joked, seeing the stunned look on Ruki’s face.

“Yeah?” Ruki sighed happily, anxious for more but he wouldn’t push. Already this had been more than he thought he would ever get out of the older man.

“Definitely,” Kyo said. Pressing another brief kiss to Ruki’s lips, Kyo moved back to his previous position to finish his tea. Absently, Kyo reached for the remote to turn on the television to occupy the space with color and sound. A clear indicator that Kyo was done with the conversation for now, but Ruki remained hopeful – and partly aroused. Even more so when Kyo’s hand found his once more and didn’t let go until they were saying goodbye at the end of the night. Kyo hadn't given him a kiss then, as they stood with the door to his apartment open, but Ruki understood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, sorry guys, but hopefully you enjoy and the next one will be up soon and much longer. We're getting closer to the break through for these two. Just a little more.

“I’m the worst boyfriend ever,”

It says something, Kaoru thinks, about them – about _Kyo_ – that such a sentence doesn’t even make him blink twice. “Yep,”

“You’re not supposed to agree to that statement.” Kyo grumbles, practically falling onto the stool next to Kaoru.

Knowing Kyo had more to say, he always did when he got cynical about himself, Kaoru casually lit another cigarette as he waited. A long drag and a few sips of his beer later finally rewarded Kaoru with his prize.

“I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“About what?” Kaoru prompted because Kyo was being stubborn tonight.

“About Ruki—Us! About all of this—this…” Kyo broke off suddenly. His words trailing away as Kyo lost his ability to explain himself further, but Kaoru had a pretty good idea. He might not be as informed as Shinya, no one ever was concerning Kyo, but he knew enough about his supposed involvement with a singer from another band, a male singer at that, to make an educated guess. It's definitely a first for the younger man; it must have been just as much of a surprise to Kyo as is was to Kaoru to learn he had feelings for another man.

“So what _exactly_ is the problem? Did you piss him off? Does he not like men or you? Give me something more to work with here Kyo.” Taking another long drag, Kaoru waved the stall attendant his desire for another round and one for Kyo. They weren’t getting through this conversation without some liquid courage, plus the beer would help Kyo relax a little. He looked so tense sitting on the stool, Kaoru’s honestly worried he’ll strain a muscle or something.

“Pfft,” Kyo scoffs hard. “It’s not him. Well… Sort of,” And Kaoru’s lost him to his own thoughts once again.

“So I guess it’s got something to do with you then?”

“When doesn’t it?” Taking the offered beer, Kyo stares at the chilled glass for a long moment before finally taking his first sip. “Ruki thinks I should stop drinking.”

Okay… Kaoru honestly doesn’t think this has anything to do with Kyo’s drinking habits, but whatever, he’ll follow down this rabbit hole. “Except you won’t because you never do anything someone tells you to.”

“He thinks I might be having a reaction to it,”

That has Kaoru’s attention, “How so?”

“Calm down mama bear,” Kyo laughs, dry and without any actual humor in the sound. “He just thinks part of reason I have such bad hangovers and get sick so easily after drinking is because I might be allergic or something. I don’t know all the details; I wasn’t really listening at the time.”

Humming in thought, Kaoru thought back through Kyo’s more recent illnesses. It sounded plausible. Of course, Kyo hadn’t been drinking every time he had gotten sick, but alcohol had been involved in a number of them over the recent months. Maybe that was something Kaoru should bring up with the doctors on Kyo’s next—

“You’re not taking me to the doctors,” Kyo glared and Kaoru didn’t even attempt not to look guilty about having that very thought.

“I’m surprised Ruki knows about something like that,” Kaoru says instead.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kyo turns back to staring at the bottle in his hands. “He’s like that. Smart.”

Nodding along, Kaoru finishes off his cigarette and stubs the rest into the filling ash tray between them. Silence falls between them, but Kaoru doesn’t mind. Instead, he uses the time Kyo needs to gather his next sentence to order an appetizer plate. He hadn’t intended to spend a lot of time at the booth tonight, but with Kyo here – and wanting to talk apparently – this could take quite a while. And Kaoru definitely wasn’t going to suffer through it hungry.

“He didn’t even want to date in the beginning. Said that he wanted to focus on his career,” Kyo says.

Uh. That’s news to Kaoru. “Then why did he agree to go out with you?”

“I was wondering the same thing,”

“You don’t know?” Kaoru blinks in mild surprise and confusion. That… Honestly sounds a little suspicious. “Do you think he’s stringing you along?”

“No,” If anything, Kyo felt like the one stringing Ruki along. Not intentionally, but… “I think he said that as a way to protect himself. Easier not to get a broken heart if you don't let anyone get near it, y’know?”

No, Kaoru did not know. But it sounded logical enough – it definitely sounded like Kyo and the way he would push everyone away from his own desire not to be hurt again. So the two had something in common on that end, but Kaoru still doesn’t know how this links back to Kyo being the worst boyfriend.

“Do you feel like you pressured him into dating you?” He asks. 

“I think he feels like he’s pressuring me,”

Huh? What the hell does that even mean?

“Because I’m not used to dating men, I don’t know how to treat Ruki. Or what I should do now.”

Kaoru shrugs, “I’m no expert either, but it can't that be that different from dating a woman.”

That must have been the wrong thing to say, because suddenly Kyo threw himself back from the booth. The stool nearly lost to the ground as Kyo started to pace back and forth behind the side of the booth he and Kaoru have taken over in agitation.

“This is nothing like dating a woman!” Kyo groans. “If Ruki had been a woman, this would be easy. I would know what I should do or say, what not to do and that all that. But he’s not! He’s a… A he!!”

“So what have you done then?” Kyo wouldn't be this nervous if all they were doing was eating store bought ramen and playing video games all day, so obviously something has happened between the two.

“Nothing!” Kyo cries out, suddenly spinning around to face Kaoru with this wild look in his eyes. “We’ve done nothing! I mean… We hang out and talk almost every day,” And boy doesn’t Kaoru know it with the increase in disappearing acts these last six months. “But we haven’t gone out on a date or anything like that—Like a real couple!”

“Nothing?” Kaoru asks just to clarify. Honestly, he was expecting Kyo to snap at him about not listening, but instead Kyo starts to turn red. Kaoru is stunned. “So… not completely nothing?”

Sighing out, Kyo rubs a nervous hand across the back of his neck as he mumbles, “We’ve kissed.”

“You’ve kissed?” There’s that glare Kaoru was expecting. But hey! He was allowed to repeat things here, he was the one being forced to offer couple advice on the fly! “Anything else?”

The warm glow on Kyo’s face is suddenly replaced by thin lips and more pacing. “No, I—I couldn’t go any further.”

Couldn’t go any further – Kaoru mentally repeats that to himself this time. Meaning that Kyo and Ruki have been dating for a little over a month now and they haven’t even gotten to light petting? Making out? None of that?

That was… bizarre.

Sure Kyo wasn’t exactly a womanizer or anything, but he was a healthy young man. Kaoru knew he greatly enjoyed the physical intimates, sometimes more than he actually favored the woman he was seeing, but even in those relationships it hadn’t taken Kyo more than a week or so before he slept with his partner. Sometimes that’s all his relationships with certain women were. But this… This doesn't feel right.

“If you don’t want to sleep with him, you should probably just end things then Kyo—“

“No! I'm not going to—That’s not what I—I mean, I want to. I just… I can’t.” The strange look he gave Kyo at that statement must have spoken a lot better than he intended. Because really, all Kaoru could think at this point was, huh? “Y’know?” No, he doesn’t. He really, really doesn’t.

With a heavy, deep sigh, Kyo lowers himself back down onto the stool he had claimed earlier and to Kaoru’s greatest shock yet, actually explains. Everything. Sure, it’s a bit jumbled up as Kyo’s own thoughts jump back and forth between his fear of losing Ruki if he doesn’t show him he desires him just as much and his fear of being intimate with a man for the first time. To his concerns about not knowing how to please a man, his only sexually knowledge is about woman and he highly doubts Ruki would enjoy the same things a woman would in bed, but he also doesn’t want things to be awkward or bad. Because Kyo is inexperienced he worries about what role he’s supposed to take in bed. The worst part was Kyo fears he won’t be able to satisfy Ruki if he expects certain things from Kyo, physically that is. So far kissing and platonic touching is fine, the as soon as Kyo thinks about Ruki getting aroused, that he would have to physically pleasure a man he freezes up. How could ever justify asking Ruki to be with him if he could never truly _be_ with him. And not just in bed, but emotionally as well. One of the benefits of being with a woman was the fact that it was acceptable for him to be soft or sweet; things he could never express or act out with Ruki because society would never accept their relationship.

Kaoru is floored. The amount of fears and concerns that Kyo had just… poured out was heavy and intense. He didn’t even know where to begin to even try and help Kyo with this heavy weight on his shoulders and mind. “That’s… a lot.”

That dry laugh without any humor is back. “Yeah, I guess.” Kyo mumbles. His beer is empty – has been for a while – and for that last few minutes as they sat in silence after Kyo’s speech, he’s simply been peeling off the label. His fingers as anxious and twitchy as his mind right now.

“So… Basically, you’re asking me how you can get around your homophobia in one night?”

“I’m not a—“

“Yeah, you are. Intentionally or not.” Kaoru scoffed as he blew out a smoke cloud straight into Kyo’s snarling face. “I guess that would be your first step.”

“Yeah, great. I’ll just go and get myself a psychiatrist real quick. Hopefully they have a magical pill that can _cure_ me.” Kyo rolls his eyes in contempt.

“Well have you tried, I don’t know, _working_ through it with Ruki? You’ll never know if you can or not until you do it after all.”

Their side of the booth grows quiet again.

“I understand, y’know, about why you’re so scared and worried. But if you don’t actually push yourself to try for Ruki you will lose him. Doing nothing can sometimes be worse that doing the wrong thing, after all. At least if you make a mistake or hurt Ruki, you can apologize and you guys can move on. But doing nothing… There’s no coming back from nothing.”

With another wave of his hand, Kaoru signals for his bill. The evening has grown long during their talk and after his third denial for another beer or offer of food, Kaoru figures he should at least settle his tab so they can start closing up. If need be, he’ll drag Kyo home with him to crash on his couch until Kyo felt he’d exhausted his mind enough over his high school crush to sleep.

“You know what really funny?” Kaoru suddenly pipes up as the thought just hits him.

The lackluster grunt from Kyo doesn’t even hinder Kaoru. He just spent the last hour listening to Kyo whine about wanting to be with Ruki but he couldn’t… Which honestly sounded like the plot to every b-rate shounen-ai Kaoru’s ever heard of.

“If you ignore the gay factor, this almost sounds like you going through puberty all over again. You like someone but don’t know how to express your feelings. You want to kiss them but don’t know how or if they’ll like it. You want to have sex but have fuck all knowledge on how that works – will you enjoy, will they?”

Despite Kaoru trying to lighten the mood, his suggestion that Kyo is acting like a school boy doesn’t go over as well.

“I’m not saying you’re acting like a kid or anything.” Kaoru amends. “I’m just drawing a parallel here Kyo. Something to help you visualize and draw knowledge from – like for example – when you first wanted to have sex, how did it go?”

“Uh, terrible?” Kyo shrugs.

“What? Really?”

“Everyone’s first times suck, Kaoru. I was nervous and scared; she was probably even more than me. It wasn’t pretty or nice. Hell, I don’t even know if teenage me was even aware enough to ask if she enjoyed it or even came that night.”

“But you got over it and improved,” Kaoru offered.

“After doing it over and over again, yeah. Anyone would improve.” Kyo scoffs.

“Of course it does help that you’re an _adult_ who can communicate with his partner about preferences in and out of bed.” Kaoru pointed out heavily to Kyo. “And the fear about sex? Did that stay with you?”

“I know what you’re implying here, Kaoru.” Good, because for as helpful as he’s being Kaoru really was lost on the best way to help Kyo here. Hopefully this is working in some small way, otherwise…. Maybe he should consult Shinya – no, that won’t work. Maybe he can buy a book or something about this? Surely, there had to be like hand-outs or pamphlets to help people going through their first gay crisis. Yeah… He’ll get Kyo the whole fucking collection as a New Year’s gift.

“So?”

“I guess I just got to try,” Kyo mumbles.

“Or you can just break up with Ruki—“

“No,” Kyo snaps. Quick and sharp, and honestly Kaoru is less and less surprised at how vehemently Kyo reacts to the suggestion of him and Ruki going separate ways. Only a few weeks – months, maybe – since Kyo and Ruki started things and already Kyo was so lost in Ruki. Which probably wasn’t health or normal for someone, but truly Kaoru just hoped and prayed that Ruki could hold up against Kyo’s brand of love. Because Kaoru honestly doesn’t think Kyo could let go of Ruki, now or later.

“Then I guess you should get to practicing, you homophobic asshole.”

“I’m not a homophobe!”

“But you are an asshole?” Kaoru laughs.

“Shut up,”

“Y'know, I fully expect to be paid for my services tonight.” Stern and mock-serious, Kaoru holds out a hand to Kyo for his demanded payment.

“No way,” Kyo’s words and face might suggest he’s angry, but Kaoru can tell in his eyes that he’s starting to relax. That, for now, his fears and worries are calmed. At least until Ruki kisses him again and sends Kyo spiralling into his next gay crisis, Kaoru thinks with a snort.

“Fine. I’ll accept payment after you’ve gotten over your fear and ignorance—“

“I’m leaving,” Standing up abruptly. Kyo throws down a few bills and not because Kaoru demanded payment but because he knows he ran up Kaoru’s tab keeping him all night. It’s the least he could do for his friend and band mate for all of this. 

“If you need more assistance, you can reach me at my office of one Dr. Niikura; semi-decent relationship expert.” Kaoru calls out to Kyo’s retreating back who completely ignores him and continues on down the street.

Back at the stall, Kaoru lingers just a bit longer to finish his last beer. With a tap on the bar top to let the owner know he was done, Kaoru stood up and started making his way home himself. His mind filled with his own concerns and fears over how Kyo will handle things over the upcoming days. Hopefully it’ll all work out for the better. Kaoru would like to see Kyo happy again. Truly happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dances around wildly* It's here guys! It's happening! Woot~
> 
> Also it's probably filled with, like, a million mistakes, but as soon as the chapter was semi-passable I was rushing to post it. -lol- Forgive this author, I don't have a beta, but regardless - I hope you enjoy this chapter. See you next time!! *dances away happily*

Ruki lay on the couch after dinner watching Kyo do the dishes. The television was turned down low so the sounds were there, but not the main focus after the two had finished their meal. Background noise. Something to cover up the silence which was different for them, normally Kyo was more than happy to sit in silence for however long he wanted. Over time, Ruki’s gotten used to it. He’s even found himself mimicking the habit from time to time when he’s thinking deeply or considering a difficult decision. Tonight is was being used to create noise, to fill the silence and discourage chitchatting.

Ruki didn’t really know why Kyo didn’t want to talk, but he could sense it. A heavy burden lay over the older man’s shoulders tonight that he wasn’t ready to acknowledge. And Ruki was fine with waiting. He’d play along until Kyo was ready to talk, or not. Kyo’s surprised him more than a few times by remaining silent through one of their meet ups, gravid with his troubles only for the storm to suddenly lift without any input from Ruki at all. Maybe it was just another of those nights?

Still, troubled or not, Ruki had used the excuse of having a film on during dinner to justify being pressed so close to Kyo. If Kyo had complained or moved away, Ruki was going to play innocent so as to not make Kyo feel he was rejecting his touch. He’s never outright said anything to suggest it, but Ruki knows those are some of the thoughts that cross Kyo’s mind every time he pulls back or doesn’t return Ruki’s fleeting touches.

Ruki had thought they had come to an understanding about this. They both know Kyo isn’t going to be the proactive one and so all of the more intimate moments have all been initiated by Ruki, with the understanding that if Kyo wasn’t comfortable or ready he’d say so. So far Kyo’s avoided actually speaking up against anything, but he has pulled away or changed a more deliberate caress into something innocent, except every time he’s looked guilty. As if he was hurting Ruki by asking for distance or more time.

Stupid, adorable, just… crazy man, he could be so frustrating, but Ruki tried to be patient and calm. He knew how scary these thoughts and feelings could be the first time, especially with a partner that didn’t respect when you said no or to slow down. He wanted Kyo to be comfortable with… everything, to be able to trust that Ruki wanted _him_ just as much as he wanted other aspects of their relationship. And Ruki wanted to feel those things from Kyo as well. He didn’t want someone dating him, _sleeping_ with him, just because Ruki was the one to want things that way.

He’d wait a thousand years if that’s what it took, but lately Kyo’s been different. It’s like something has come over Kyo. He hadn’t exactly been overly affectionate… just more involved. Like tonight, Ruki was all ready with an excuse if Kyo pulled away during dinner. Claiming some excuse about wanting to see the film better as to why he was so close to Kyo. Only, Kyo had been just as close. Pressing his own weight into Ruki and even being the first to join their hands together as they shared an after dinner drink at the table.

The few kisses they had traded tonight had also felt different. Kyo wasn’t doing anything different, at least not technique wise, but the kisses certainly felt different. They had burned Ruki from the inside out, not the usual lustful flame either, but a slow burning ache in his chest that made him consider tossing the idea of dinner out the window just to kiss Kyo all night.

They were Ruki’s new favorite way Kyo kissed him.

Either way, Ruki was using this chance to soak in more of the older man, in all his confusing, wacky ways. Glutting himself on Kyo’s willingness to be even closer to Ruki, how it made his heart soar to be with someone who fought against his very nature to be with him. It was empowering in a way.

Except Ruki was restricted to the couch and away from Kyo. When Kyo had started gathering up the remnants of dinner, Ruki had jumped to help him like usual. It had sort of become their ritual whenever they shared dinners together, so domestic and yet Ruki loved it. At least until Kyo had banned Ruki from the kitchen. He wasn’t even allowed to dry the clean dishes or get fresh drinks before being grounded to the living room.

”I'm going to fall asleep if you don't let me help," he warned in a huff. Pouting at the man’s back in hopes that his pitiful voice would incite Kyo into turning around so Ruki could torment him until he gave in. 

"Then go to sleep. I’ll wake you up when I’m finished." Kyo said easily, picking up another plate to wipe away the sauce clinging to the surface. And _not_ turning around to witness Ruki’s being distraught over being stuck in the other room.

Teasing bastard. 

Giving up for now, Ruki resumed his reclined position on the couch once again, eyes drifting half closed as he sank further into the plush cushions of Kyo’s ridiculous couch and that was not an understatement. Truly the thing was a monster. Overly plush, the couch was a wrap around that Kyo had spent a ludicrous amount of money on and bragged just as much about it to Ruki these last two weeks. Ruki had to agree the claim was completely justified after spending two days practically living on the couch with Kyo and getting to experience first-hand just how awesome the couch was. Not that Ruki was going to tell the older man.

It also had the magical ability to put Ruki to sleep in record time. 

To avoid ending things too early – again – Ruki focused his attention on Kyo. Watching Kyo’s back shift and move with each motion of him washing a dish, rinsing and drying, before moving over to deposit it inside the cabinet. The rhythm of his body was hypnotizing, the play of muscles beautiful to watch, especially his ass.

Blushing at such a perverted thought going through his head, Ruki tried to keep his eyes – and mind – off of such things. Kyo wasn’t even doing anything sexual, simply cleaning the dishes. Dishes he probably wouldn’t have touched if not for Ruki being over. Kyo was a horribly lazy man and any excuse not to do housework was a good enough excuse for Kyo any day of the week. However, whenever Ruki came over he couldn’t help but wash a dish or two here and there when he stepped into the kitchen. He couldn’t help it, his compulsive cleaning was hard to reining in sometimes, but it did force Kyo into cleaning more often if he didn’t want to walk in on Ruki wiping down his counters or spontaneously sweeping the floor.

It only happened once.

Maybe twice.

Still, just seeing Kyo in such a dressed down state; comfortable and soft, completely at ease while doing dishes of all things had Ruki burning with desire. It was like a flame lived in his veins whenever he was around Kyo and it only burned hotter the closer the man got to him. Surely, he would burn away if Kyo ever decided to truly touch him?

Not wanting to scare off Kyo with his wanton desire, Ruki closed his eyes and tried to force his mind onto other… non sexual things.

The next thing he knew, Kyo's hand on his ankle startled him from the light sleep he’d fallen into. "Ruki. I said I would wake you, but you can sleep." Shit! He hadn’t even realized he had been falling asleep.

"It's early," Ruki mumbled, not wanting this night to end so soon. He started to sit up against the pillows. Being active and moving around will definitely wake him up more, maybe he should even stand up and walk around, only a warm hand on his chest stopped Ruki entirely.

"Don't. Stay as you are,” Kyo said. His voice low and barely there, but Ruki heard it as if he had been yelling across the room.

“Okay,” Ruki agreed, breathless and happy to do whatever Kyo wanted.

For a long moment, they stayed that way. Ruki half reclining against the couch and Kyo hovering over him with a hand on his chest as they stared into each others’ eyes; Ruki wanted to say something, do something, but the look in Kyo’s eyes held him. It was obvious there was something he wanted to say, something he was working up the courage for.

Whatever it was must be too difficult to say for him, because instead of words Ruki feels a gentle caress across his chest. Curious, Ruki glances down to find Kyo’s thumb slowly and softly brushing back and forth in an arch, waking up Ruki’s nerve endings and feeding the fire that's been burning away inside of him. Gradually the touch became firmer as Kyo started to using more of his hand, trailing his fingers and palm up higher, and over his collarbone. Up Ruki’s neck, rubbing and pressing against the delicate skin before finally reaching up to cup his chin and finally his cheek. That same thumb was now brushing against Ruki’s lips, resting there, and Ruki had stopped breathing altogether. 

“Kyo?” Ruki whispered. Afraid to say anything more, to speak any louder, but he was cautious of where Kyo’s mind was right now. Should he try reciprocating or just stay still?

He didn’t receive a response. Instead, Kyo’s dark eyes dropped down to where his thumb rested, pressing ever so gently down on Ruki’s bottom lip. The pressure just enough to part his lips and it was like Ruki was kissing Kyo’s thumb. Hell, he if he stuck out his tongue, he’d practically be making out with it.

Ruki did it.

Keeping his eyes on Kyo’s, Ruki carefully brushed the tip of his tongue over the skin of Kyo’s thumb. Just enough to wet his skin, to taste the salt of it; the light touch had Kyo sucking in a deep breath, expression blank but his eyes… They were as fiery as the feeling inside Ruki.

“I want to try something,” Kyo spoke up finally and Ruki tried not to think about how much deeper his voice sounded all of the sudden.

Still, "Yes," Ruki says with no hesitation.

Kyo snorts, “You don’t even know what it is.”

“I don’t care. The answer is yes,” Maybe he would care more if Kyo wasn’t so close, wasn’t touching him in such a way, but Ruki’s lost his reason for self-preservation around Kyo a long time ago.

“Can I—“

“Can you?” He parrots back, but Kyo doesn’t answer. Ruki can see how anxious he is, whatever request he was going to make will probably remain unspoken tonight, but that’s fine. Except, Kyo’s eyes drop down to Ruki’s lips again and to Ruki’s surprise, Kyo opens his own lips and _licks_ them. He looks so hungry, so intense. It sends shivers up and down Ruki’s spine, but he wasn’t _moving_.

“Thought we agreed that kissing was fine?” Ruki tries to joke.

He knows Kyo wasn’t asking if he could kiss him. It’s more than that or else Kyo wouldn’t have tried to ask at all. After their talk weeks ago, kissing as been one of the few things Kyo has been comfortable with in the sense of their physical relationship. So Ruki knows that this time, he’s asking for something different, something more, and Ruki can’t wait for whatever it is Kyo wants to try.

“Please?” He hadn’t meant to beg, the plea had just simply slipped out before he could restrain himself.

Whatever Kyo had been contemplating over must not have been that concerning, or maybe he finally worked up the courage to face it, because suddenly Kyo was moving closer. Completely covering Ruki as Kyo leaned over his prostrated form, warm lips capturing his own in a soft, brief kiss that didn’t last long. Unlike the sweet or short kisses they exchanged before, this time Kyo was a man on a mission. Going back and forth from sucking on Ruki’s top lip or biting at his bottom lip, driving Ruki absolutely wild, that when Kyo finally snuck his tongue into play Ruki’s please gasp was lost amongst the collection Kyo was wringing out of him. Following the direction of Kyo’s hand on his cheek, Ruki tilted his head into Kyo’s palm, and let the man ravage his senses with his lips and tongue alone. He tried his best to return the favor, but honestly Ruki felt like his was floating and didn’t mind one bit that Kyo had completely taken control of the kiss.

It let him savor the sensations so much better when he didn’t have to worry about stupid things like if he was using too much tongue or if the angle was awkward.

No. This felt like heaven.

Eventually, Kyo pulled away to let them breath or to let Ruki collapse on the couch panting, however you wanted to look at it. “That was amazing,” Ruki sighed out. Not even the least bit angry when Kyo snorts in response.

“You wanted to ask if you could do that?” Ruki asked incredulously. Pulling Kyo down further onto both him and couch, Ruki rearranged their limbs so that Kyo could still lay over him without lack of air or an elbow hitting him in the ribs.

“That wasn’t… what I wanted to ask about.” Kyo admitted shyly, those dark eyes darting to the side for a quick second before meeting Ruki’s again.

“Oh,” Ruki blinked, surprised. “Then what—“

But Kyo’s lips are back and joining in on the attempt to rearrange Ruki’s world are those wonderful hands Ruki’s been thinking about way too often lately. They’re rubbing across his chest, across his nipples, and down over his stomach. They’re everywhere. Distracting Ruki as he tries to return Kyo’s kiss, until wandering fingers are at the edge of his shirt and then suddenly they’re inside. Calloused fingers dragging over hyper sensitive skin that’s all too aware of who is touching him and so soon.

“Wait—“ Ruki tries to say, but it’s swallowed up in another kiss.

“You don't need to be so careful about everything with me, you know."

What? What does that even mean?

“I want you too,” Kyo says against Ruki’s neck where he’s started trailing kisses now.

Ruki’s head is spinning. How can Kyo even think of holding a conversation right now?

“Wait,” He needs to think. He needs to breathe. “This is too soon.”

As Ruki is trying to pull back, and it’s not lost on him that this is the first time it’s him trying to pull back, but he needs to. Whatever Kyo had been thinking about earlier, this was too soon. Too much, too soon. 

“We need to talk—“

“All we do is talk!” And Kyo is up, not off the couch at least, but it’s a close thing Ruki can tell. Instead, he just jerks upright against the back of the couch, hands coming up to brush through his hair and gripping the back of his neck with a groan of pure frustration.

Ruki wants to apologize. Wants to say that it’s fine and that they can continue this until Kyo’s ready to stop, but…

“Do you think you’re ready for this?”

The glare Kyo directs at his is severe, hot, but Ruki knows part of it isn’t truly meant for him. Sure, Kyo might genuinely be upset Ruki paused things just as they were getting somewhere, but this just felt too rushed. It felt like Kyo was trying to prove something and it wasn’t to Ruki. 

Drawing in another long, deep breath, Kyo lets it out nice and slow before speaking. “This is so dumb. Normal couples don’t talk this much before making out and yet—“

“We’re far from a normal—“ Ruki started but frozen when Kyo’s eyes narrow at him. Okay, he got it. Not the time for jokes or teasing. “You have to admit this isn’t like you, Kyo. I have a reason to be worried when you suddenly come at me as if this is our last night.”

“Maybe I’m just really into you?” Kyo quips back.

Ruki scoffs, “That fact that you had to phrase that as a question should be answer, big guy.”

“Maybe I just want to try. To know what it feels like to be with you without stopping all the time just because I’m freaking out.”

“Are you?”

“Am I what?” Kyo huffs, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive pose.

“Freaking out?”

For a long moment Kyo’s quiet, nervously biting at his lips as his eyes dart back and forth from Ruki’s face to the opposite corner of the room.

“No,”

“Bullshit.” Ruki immediately snaps back.

“I’m not freaking out about us being together or that you’re a man.” Kyo glares. “I’m nervous I’ll disappoint you.”

“Disappoint me? How?”

“Like—What if I—I’m not—Argh!” Kyo cuts off with a growl almost. “I just don’t want to disappoint you.” He sighs, completely turning his face away from Ruki so he wouldn’t be able to see his frustration building.

Heart melting, Ruki slowly tugs at Kyo’s arms. Pulling the stubborn man out of his curled up position to once again drape himself half over Ruki and back into his embrace. Still, Kyo tries to keep his head turned away until Ruki takes his face in both hands and presses a gentle kiss to his soft lips. And another one just for good measure. “If you think you’re ready—“

“I am!”

Smiling up at the obstinate man, Ruki presses a kiss to both of Kyo’s eyelids and then his nose. All soft and gentle as his previous kisses, trying to calm both Kyo’s frustrations and his lingering fears, “I believe you. I just want you to be sure. I don’t mind waiting longer Kyo; you know this, because you’re more important than five minutes of gratification.”

The silence returns as Kyo takes in Ruki’s words, but he hasn’t pulled away again so hopefully Ruki didn’t make him feel stupid or something by expressing his worries like this.

“I’m insulted you think I wouldn’t last longer than five minutes,” Kyo suddenly says, face blank but his eyes tell Ruki he’s only teasing.

“Oh, forgive me. Ten minutes then—Ah!” Ruki cries out as Kyo leans down to nip at his neck. And this time when Kyo pulls him into a kiss, Ruki lets it build up. He lets the fire from before slowly rise up again as Kyo starts sucking at his lips, teasing his mouth with his tongue.

Kyo presses a hand against Ruki's back, under his shirt and burning against his bare skin, and brings their bodies closer together. The feel of it, of so much of Kyo pressed up against him, has Ruki gasping in arousal. Arms surrounding Kyo’s neck and upper shoulders to pull him further, to keep him there, in Ruki’s embrace, in Ruki’s kiss.

Unlike before, Ruki isn’t afraid to return those searing kisses. To fight Kyo for control of the kiss or to tease the older man with his own teeth against skin, bruises finding their way onto pale skin either by hand or mouth. Ruki wanted it all. He wanted more. Arching up against Kyo as he put his teeth to Ruki’s neck and trailed downwards, as he sucked marks onto Ruki’s skin as he bore more of his skin to the open air. Not even hesitating to push up Ruki’s shirt to gain access to more of Ruki.

Somewhere along the way, Kyo lost his own shirt completely. Ruki doesn’t remember if he had removed it or if Kyo had done away with it himself. Things were a blur of sensation.

"Oh, god. Kyo,” Ruki sighed out, voice hiccupping between gasps as Kyo thrust once against his thigh and suddenly his full weight was between Ruki's legs, cock pressed up against Ruki's and both of them hard.

Kyo’s hard against him.

He’s grinding his hips down against Ruki’s, "Yes, fuck—“ Ruki cries out as he clutches at the back of Kyo’s neck, keeping his teeth, his hot mouth pressed against Ruki’s neck as his other hand reaches down. He’s not even thinking anymore, all he can feel is Kyo. All he wants is Kyo.

Yanking at belts and zippers and buttons until he had them both bare, Ruki groans in triumph when he finally gets his hand on Kyo for the first time. God, how many times has he thought about this these last few weeks? Too many to count and certainly something he thought was much further away than now. And yet here he was, his hand wrapped around Kyo’s hard member, giving him a few teasing strokes to test his reaction.

The deep groan that the first tug pulls out of Kyo is addictive.

But things seem to be just fine for Kyo as he humps his hips harder into Ruki, pushing his cock further into Ruki’s palm, silently begging for more. Ruki’s all too happy to give it to him as Kyo continues laying down kisses and nips along his neck and upper shoulders, across his collar bone. Some deep rumble of approval rolled up out of his chest as Ruki rocks up against him, his denim covers hips brushing against Kyo’s bare flesh.

“Should I—“ Kyo asks as he shyly reaches for the fly of Ruki’s jeans, having just realized that Ruki hadn’t taken himself out as well. “Do you want—“

Not wanting to push Kyo too fast, Ruki quickly undoes his own jeans, pushing the material down enough to pull out his own length. And then they’re touching. Kyo’s cock hot and throbbing and his own pressed along the side of him, moisture collecting at the tips as Kyo groans out and Ruki lets his head fall back with a loud gasp. Hands reaching out instinctively to cling to Kyo’s back as the feeling of their cocks rubbing together rids Ruki of all thought.

"Just move," he whines out.

Kyo obeys easily. Moving in long, slow thrusts as the slide grows easier, slicker, as pre-come continues to leak and dribble from them both. Bending down, Kyo presses another rough kiss to Ruki’s bruised lips, swallowing up Ruki’s cries and whines. Pulling Ruki closer into a better position as his legs naturally come up to cradle Kyo, squeezing him around his hips just like Ruki’s arms cling to him.

They move together, breathing hard, every thrust winding their bodies tighter and higher. Kyo pushes his fingers through the hair at the back of Ruki's neck, and Ruki's got both hands on his ass, pressing down as he thrust up. He could feel sweat on his spine and the desperate, harsh press of Kyo's mouth on his and Ruki loves it.

Kyo came first, fingers so tight in Ruki's hair that it hurt, mouth open against the underside of his jaw as hot breaths pour over Ruki’s skin. After that sight, Ruki couldn't hope to last. Seeing Kyo enjoying this, them, it made Ruki burn so brightly it was like a nova, not even a flane, had taken up residence in his chest. Clutching Kyo tightly, Ruki cried out as he covered himself with his own spend, adding to the come already spilt on his stomach from Kyo just seconds before.

For a long moment, they simply lay there. Too tired and way too relaxed to even consider doing anything just yet but getting their breath back, about letting their hearts settle. And maybe cuddling closer, but Ruki was going to admit to that part.

“Thank you,” Kyo says, lips pressed up against Ruki’s shoulder and the breath in Ruki's lungs freezes. “This was amazing.”

God, at his rate his heart is never going to be right again. It’s just going to always be racing when he’s around Kyo, or melting away from his sweet words. Unable to think of something to say back, to express his own gratitude – and he’s so fucking thankful for Kyo, for this chance – or his own delirious happiness about this moment between them, Ruki decides to follow Kyo’s example. He kisses the older man, long and drawn out. Hoping that he’s able to pour all of his feelings into the kiss, that Kyo will understand; how much he loves him, how happy he is right now. Everything.

Kyo kisses him back just as long.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… It’s been awhile.
> 
> I know.
> 
> I’m a horrible author, but this chapter… Lord, this chapter. (ಠ_ಠ) For days—weeks now, I’ve been trying to finish this chapter but it just kept growing on me and then I had to redo the beginning because it didn’t match the rest of the chapter. It still doesn't. *sigh* Eventually, I had to just buckle down and quite literally cut this chapter off because it was turning into a monster. (x╭╮x) It's ridiculous.
> 
> Still, I’m happy to announce that I prevailed and I am here to deliver you some super cute Kyoki ~~porn~~ fluff. (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ I hope everyone had an amazing holiday, so sorry for the late gift!! But I’m really excited and very, very anxious to see everyone’s reactions to this chapter. Hopefully it makes you aww or even smile goofily at their adorkableness because I certainly did a lot. Anyway~ I’ll see you guys in the next chapter or maybe in another interlude, who knows?! -lol-

“Kyo-kun… I’m worried,”

Grunting into a nearly empty cup of coffee, Kyo pretended he had been listening to Toshiya as the younger man turned to him in the booth. Chin in hand and what he thought passed for a stern face directed right at Kyo Toshiya looks more like a puppy trying to plead its innocence rather than a grown man trying to show concern. “About what?”

Best to get this done and over with before they went back to work at least so Kyo could limit his exposure to those pitiful looks. One Shinya in the group was more than enough for Kyo. If Kaoru saw them both giving him concerned looks, it would just start another argument about Kyo not being more responsible, blah, blah, blah…

“It’s just… Our waitress,” Toshiya sighed, motioning a hand after said woman who had just finished clearing their table of the latest round of dishes.

“Uh huh,” Kyo said slowly, completely lost as to what Toshiya is trying to hint at here. Their waitress was what? A woman? A man in drag? And undercover agent? He had no idea and tried to convey the thought alone with his frown and raised eyebrows.

“Guh! You’re so oblivious sometimes,” Toshiya cried out, hands thrown up in exasperation. “She was trying so hard to hit on you!”

“Uh huh,” Kyo said slowly with a nod. He was perfectly aware the waitress had an interest in him. He was also aware that she had slipped her number in between the folds of the extra napkin she handed him; a napkin he hadn’t asked for or wanted that he had immediately balled up and thrown away the first chance he got.

Nice enough woman Kyo supposed, but he just wasn’t interested right now and he said as much to the shocked bassist.

“Why not? She’s cute and normally your type,” Which… Okay, valid point. If this had been a few months ago, maybe Kyo would have given her a small smile and possibly kept the note for later use. The woman had seemed fairly shy but sweet, a nice smile and hadn’t been that pushy about getting Kyo’s attention. All good things Kyo could appreciate… if he wasn’t currently spending all his free time with Ruki.

Ruki was definitely different to what Kyo normally looked for in a partner. He was shy, but only around strangers. Once Ruki became comfortable with someone, the chances of getting that man to shut up was nigh impossible. As for sweet and nice? Ruki could be – he definitely knew how to play the part – he was just too direct and blunt to really be described like that. Though when compared to Kyo, one could say Ruki was a fucking angel. All in all, Ruki was nothing like the women Kyo had dated or slept with before, maybe that’s what made him so special, but after spending so much time with Ruki Kyo’s just found most women to be… boring now.

Of course, that’s not something Toshiya would ever understand. Nor would he want to. That man loves his women far too much to ever consider them boring or just not interesting enough. Probably would claim Kyo needs medical help if he ever outright admitted to the reason he didn’t respond to the waitress.

Rolling his eyes, Kyo continued to finish off his coffee and wondered if he should order another to go or if he should just cut the caffeine now. 

Completely ignoring Toshiya as he gave Kyo a hurt look when he continued to play the silent game, refusing to give a reason for why he wasn’t paying attention to their server despite his pleas. Defeated, Toshiya threw his pout towards Die who sat beside Kyo in the same booth, casually finishing up a plate of strawberry crepes. So far the redhead had been relatively quiet on the front of the cute waitress.

Actually, he had been rather tame in making horrible suggestions for Kyo’s supposed abysmal love life for a while now. It was very much unlike the taller man and it was why Kyo also gave Die a curious look when the man didn’t say anything for a long moment.

As the silence around the table finally registered with the guitarist, Die looked up mid-bite to find both of his band mates staring at him. “Oh, uh… Sorry. What were we talking about?” Die laughed off the awkward pause before shoving a strawberry in between sticky lips.

He wasn’t even listening to them. Never mind, Die was just being his usual self.

“Toshiya’s acting delusional again—“

“Nu uh! Kyo-kun’s being the weird one! He’s been ignoring that cute—“

“I said, I’m not interested—“

“That’s just the problem, Kyo! You’re never interested anymore!” Toshiya cried out. Uh… Okay. So apparently this had been bothering him a lot more than Kyo had originally thought. Lord, here comes the Spanish Inquisition. “Every time I bring up you dating or just going out for a night of fun, you completely shut me down. You won’t even look at any of the girls I’ve tried to show you.”

“Totchi-kun, maybe Kyo—“

“That girl was so into you Kyo, if you had asked for her number she probably would have given it and her panties to you in seconds.”

“That’s disgusting Toshiya,” Kyo scoffed.

“It’s not like it hasn’t happened to you before,” Toshiya shot back. “I’ve seen the numerous invitations and love notes you get in the mail. Signed panties included.”

“While that might be true, and thank you for that horrifying reminder, I just don’t think it’s as extreme as you make it out to be. I’m not interested in the waitress, so what?”

“Fine. Then how about—“

“No, I’m not taking to whoever you’re thinking of out on a date. Just no Totchi. I’m. Not. Interested.” Kyo emphasized heavily to Toshiya, trying to glare the taller man into submission.

Stubbornly glaring back at Kyo with his arms crossed, Toshiya huffed before turning to Die and Kyo just knew he was going to try and overwhelm him by ganging up with the other man on this. Unbelievable.

“Look,” Die started out calmly, raising his hands slowly to try and placate both men who remained glaring at each other. “Maybe Kyo-kun’s not interested right now because he already has someone he wants to be with.”

“What?!”

“What?” Kyo also repeated though not nearly as loud as Toshiya. “Where the hell did you get an idea like that from?”

“Well, don’t you?” Die asked all innocent and wide eyed as if he didn’t just throw a bomb out over table.

Did he know about Ruki? How? There was no way he knew about Ruki. The only people he had told about their relationship were Shinya and technically Kaoru, if you count his freak out at the street vendor, unless—No, neither one of them would have breathed a word of it to Die, not without telling Kyo first. Knowing those two, they were probably waiting for Kyo to have the courage to say something, like an announcement or some shit, to the rest of the band rather than running their mouths to the two idiots before him.

But then how did Die know he was interested in someone? No, it had to be a fluke. The man was just throwing out whatever farfetched idea he had that would make sense about his lack of desire to date. There was no way he knew about Ruki.

“Or maybe he’s just not feeling up to it,” Die suddenly piped up, all the while making these weird faces at Kyo. Probably in response to the panic that was on his face. Shit, that was close.

“What? Like he’s sick?” Toshiya laughed. “Oh, I’ll say! You’d have to be deaf, blind, and stupid not to notice all those cute women fawning over you.”

“Will you shut up about it already? Even if she was hitting on me, I’m not interested, so drop it.”

“But why?!” Toshiya dramatically whined, falling over onto the table to cling to Kyo’s arm. Scrunching his face up in disgust, Kyo easily slapped Toshiya’s paws off of him with a hissed curse at the man-child. 

“Did I stutter? I. Am. Not. Interested.”

“Okay, you were right Die-kun. He’s definitely sick,” Giving out a long and heavy sigh, as if the news was troubling to him, Toshiya turned to the redhead to give him a consoling pat on the shoulder.

“Probably terminal,” Die agreed just as seriously.

“This calls for an emergency, Die-kun. Someone call a doctor! We need to get this man’s head looked at straight away!”

“Paging Doctor Hara and Doctor And—“

“Would you two idiots knock it off already?!” Kyo snapped as he stood up from the table. Hoping to lose the two by heading back to work early, Kyo was dismayed when both of them easily ditched their remaining coffees and crepes to follow him. Damn their longer legs. “So what if I’m not interested in one woman? I’m allowed to choose who I’m interested in.”

“Besides Totchi-kun, you haven’t really been picking out women that look anything like Kyo’s current love interest.” Die laughed brightly, hair flying around his head as he swung his head over Kyo’s shoulder to face the younger man.

Kyo froze.

For a moment both men walked past Kyo before realizing he had stopped walking entirely. Turning around, Toshiya and Die exchanged curious looks between each other before looking back at Kyo.

“Why do you keep saying things like that?” Kyo practically growled out, dark eyes focused with deadly intent on Die who stared to shift in place.

“Uh, well…” Die fumbled, a hand reaching up to nervously scratch at the side of his neck. “I may have… seen you out with… them once or twice?”

“Who?!”

“When?!” Kyo yelled over Toshiya’s excited cry, stepping into Die’s personal space so fast the older man nearly jumped back to avoid Kyo running him over.

“Uh, you see—“

“Did you follow me?” Kyo hissed.

“Does it really matter? I was worried about you Kyo-kun!” At Kyo’s darkened looked, Die hastily added, “I—I didn’t see anything embarrassing! I mean—I was just—I just saw you two together and thought… maybe there wasn’t anything to worry about… because you looked… happy?”Full on panicking, Die nearly became one with the building behind him as he tried to put as much distance between his vulnerable body and Kyo’s growing anger. Hands up and face pleading as he nearly whispered the tail end of his confession to Kyo.

For a long moment the two stared at each other, Kyo in utter disbelief and Die in fear.

“I can’t believe you,”

“Me neither!” Toshiya screeches at both of them, startling them out of their staring contest. “How could you not tell me about this sooner Die-kun? I thought we were friends?!”

“Sorry, Totchi-kun.” Die tried to smile but his lips just couldn’t quite form the shape right. “Honestly, I wasn’t certain what I saw was even real at first. It’s why I followed you the second time.” He admitted shamefaced. “I wanted to be sure that you weren’t being made a fool of,” Die said to Kyo’s back who had turned away to avoid meeting those stupid puppy eyes – of either one of the idiots.

“So who is Kyo-kun interested in? Is it someone I know?” Toshiya begged.

But both Kyo and Die remained quiet. The older man had said enough and it was up to Kyo if he wanted to tell them more, if at all. “I just want you to know that I’m happy for you, Kyo-kun. And I don’t care who they are if that’s… if that’s why you haven’t said anything.”

Fucking big-hearted, dorky bastard.

On one hand, Kyo wanted to deck the redhead for following him, _following him_ , because he saw him and Ruki out together. It was one of the main reasons why Kyo had been so adamantly that the two only hang out at each other’s apartments rather than public places. Yes, it seemed a little rude and harsh to deny Ruki the chance to go on a real date with Kyo, but he didn’t think he could handle other people seeing them together just yet. Because Kyo was never subtle about showing his interest in people he… liked. It would just bring too much attention to them and Kyo didn’t know if he could handle all the stares and rumors that would start flying once people caught on.

So he had kept them out of sight of the public as a way of protecting what they were trying to build. Society as a whole wasn’t kind to openly gay men – in fact, they could be downright cruel to them - but Kyo wasn’t about to pretend he didn’t feel a certain way about Ruki whilst out on a _date_. That seemed crueler than just hiding them away. And yet somehow, Die of all people had seen them; he had seen them and immediately knew that Kyo and Ruki were together. How many other people have seen them together and thought the same thing? Or worse?

Kyo didn’t want their relationship to reflect badly on Ruki because that’s what would happen if people really knew. They wouldn’t accept them, their feelings – they would call them unnatural and Ruki’s band was only now starting to really gain popularity. Something like this would crush their band with the wrong kind of attention. Sure, Dir en grey would also face some of the horrible backlash, but it wouldn’t be the same. They were established both as a band and within their company and more than that, they were known for their outrageous views. Plus, they have an international fan base. Most wouldn’t mind such news from them - hell; they would probably just shrug their shoulders and claim it’s just another idiosyncrasy of theirs.

The Gazette doesn’t have the same safety net. And here was Die, casually laughing and smiling about it as if what he had done didn’t remind Kyo how much more was at stake here than simply his dignity.

And yet… He was standing here laughing and smiling at Kyo because he accepted Kyo’s feelings for Ruki. It was a scary thought that his feelings for Ruki were known openly at least to one person he hadn’t intended. But… Die said he was fine with it. That he was happy for Kyo.

It was so weird to think.

Just months ago Kyo was a completely straight man who had never taken a second look at another man and now… Now he was having mild panic attacks about whether or not he could admit to his band – his friends – that he was dating another man. How had his life come to this?

Turning to look at Toshiya who had started this whole conversation trying to convince Kyo to go out with another unknown woman, Kyo wondered if he could really say it. To willingly tell another person, “I—I—“

Eyes big and smile even bigger, Toshiya eagerly stepped closer to Kyo as he started to stutter. “Yes?!”

“Ruki and I—“

“Oh, my god! You’re dating Ruki-kun?! I knew it!”

“What—“ Kyo’s mind went completely blank. 

_What?_

“Oh, no, not like that.” Toshiya laughed. “I didn’t stalk you like this creep over here.”

“Hey—“

“Do you realize you’ve completely ignored us, on multiple occasions recently, whenever a news blurb about the Gazette comes on TV?” Toshiya casually throws out with his arms cross and a smile wider than a shark’s.

Blushing bright red Kyo snapped back, “I do not.”

“I also saw you take a picture of Ruki-kun’s promo poster on your phone,” Toshiya grinned triumphantly.

“No, I didn’t—“

“And you told me to shut up the other day when that radio interview with Ruki-kun came on,” Die helpfully added in.

“Fuck you guys,” Stomping past the two idiots, Kyo resumed his walk back to the studio – to home – anywhere really that wasn’t here suffering this humiliation.

“It’s not a bad thing Kyo-kun! We’re just excited you’ve finally found love!” Die called out after him.

“Yeah, Kyo-kun. We accept you and all your flamboyant ways!”

“I will kill you both,”

-*-*-*-*-

Hours later, Kyo’s still stunned about what had happened today. After finally making it back to the studio – and not running home like Kyo wanted – Kyo had made a formal announcement that he was dating Ruki. Honestly, he hadn’t made the statement to impress anyone or to show his bravery, no matter what Shinya claimed afterwards. He had purely made the announcement so that the group as a whole would know for certain about him being in a relationship – yes, with Ruki – but also because he just wanted everyone to leave him alone about being alone or otherwise. And also because Toshiya was trying to hold it over his head that only he and Die knew Kyo’s super-secret-relationship with a singer from another band.

Kyo had burst that bubble real quick.

Though perhaps the real reason he did it was to see everyone’s reactions. Shinya had practically glowed with joy over Kyo openly admitting his feelings and embracing them. He had been so proud in fact, that Kyo honestly was being to fear he’d do something crazy like start hugging him or something. Thankfully, both for Kyo’s sanity and his dignity, Shinya had only patted him on the shoulder. It might have lingered a little long, but Kyo can forgive him for that as moved back to the notes he’d been going over at the table.

Kaoru had simply stated, “Well, we already knew he was a poof so it’s like it’s a big surprise, but congratulations. Now everyone get back to work and stop wasting time gossiping already.” His words and face may have seemed annoyed, but Kyo could clearly see the smile dancing in his eyes and that was better than the hovering the other two had taken on.

The biggest surprise had to have been their producer Yoshinori. Kyo hadn’t even realized at the time that the man had been present inside the studio room much to Kyo’s utter mortification. However, the man had simply shrugged his shoulders and simply admitted that he didn’t understand it, but if Kyo was happy then it wasn’t any of his concern. The man hadn’t even flinched or anything before he and Kaoru had returned their focus on the backing track currently being worked on.

It was such a typical response from his closest friends and co-workers that Kyo almost couldn’t believe it actually happened.

And then there was the idiotic duo; Die still hasn’t stopped giving Kyo that goofy smile since they got back. Only now it was accompanied every so often by some thumbs up and offers of doing research if Kyo didn’t know where things went. Asshole. 

Toshiya had to have been the worst. Acting all joyous and proud up until he realize that both Shinya and Kaoru had known about Kyo seeing Ruki before either he or Die were ever told. “Seriously?! You told Kao-chan first before me!? Kyo-kun, you’re so mean to me!”

After that, the bassist had been moping around lamenting the fact that he was literally the last person in the group to know about Kyo’s secret relationship. It had even gotten to the point where Toshiya was claiming that the band was against him until Kaoru locked him in the recording booth for two hours straight. Even now tucked away in his apartment, the surprise still hasn’t worn off Kyo. He’d told his closest friends - and more unintentionally – and yet nothing had changed. It was such a weird feeling to Kyo, he just kept waiting for the other shoe to drop already. For the outrage and the confusion to come pouring out, but there’s nothing. The just accepted it – him – them…

His stunned silence was probably why Ruki had been giving him strange looks since he arrived. 

He’d come by shortly after Kyo had gotten home claiming he didn’t want to be in his apartment right now and Kyo had said it okay for him to come over in their texts. They hadn’t planned to do anything exciting. Ruki just wanted a distraction and Kyo honestly needed one too, which is why he had randomly thrown out the offer of cooking dinner and watching a movie together. It was their usual go-to plans for a night in anyway.

Of course, normally Kyo wasn’t one for cooking; he was too impatient to make large meals or meals that involved more than a single protein and a bowl of rice. But with all these thoughts and concerns from lunch and this afternoon swirling around his head, Kyo needed to do something with his hands to balance the turmoil in his mind. It didn’t matter what it was, he just needed to focus on something else or he’d go mad. Cooking a meal for Ruki seemed like a good enough idea at the plan.

For one, making dinner for Ruki was an easy choice. He was good company and a polite guest, and honestly Kyo really enjoyed when they spent time together. It also helped that since his arrival, Ruki had been chatting nonstop about how he believed his apartment was currently being haunted. Which… Kind of threw Kyo for a loop.

It just didn’t make sense was the problem. Kyo’s been to Ruki’s apartment before, not a lot, but often enough that he felt like he got a good feel for the place. It’s an older building, but as far as he’s aware no one had even hinted at their being any supposed ghost sightings anywhere near Ruki’s apartment. Maybe at the creepy ass building down the road that’d been abandoned for some time, but Kyo doesn’t believe any ghosts have recently taken up space in Ruki’s apartment.

“Oh, so you think I’m lying too, huh?” Ruki scoffs after Kyo explains to the younger man how it’s unlikely his recently problems are caused by ghost.

“Have you even seen one?” He asks with a raised eyebrow, stirring the soup slowly.

“Well, no…” Ruki sighs. “But how else do you explain all the things that keep going missing in my apartment? Or the things that keep moving around when I’m gone?”

“Maybe you just misplaced them?”

“No, you thinking I’m just making stuff up!” Kyo isn’t even looking at him and he can tell Ruki is pouting at him.

“I never said that,”

“No, you just insinuated it. Because you think I’m lying.” Oh yeah, he’s definitely pouting.

Rolling his eyes, Kyo steps away from the stove and back to the cutting board to finish slicing up the green onion and mushrooms he’d been working on. “You’ve been living there for what? Less than a year now? You’ve never had a problem with ghost before. Why now?”

“How should I know?” Ruki glared. “Is not like the ghost stop by to talk to me before destroying my apartment!”

“I thought you said it was just some stuff moved around?” Cupping his hands around the chopped food, Kyo carefully dumps them into the soup before leaning over to check the fish frying in the oven.

“That was yesterday—“

“It’s getting worse?” Moving over to the rice cooker now, Kyo double checked the timer – ten minutes and counting – before moving back to the cutting board to work on a stir-fried dish of peppers, goya and chikuwa. He made a quick dark sauce to pour over it, but now that it’s had time to sit a little Kyo’s wondering if maybe he’d added too much soy sauce to it. Maybe he should add some more mirin or vinegar to balance it out?

“Well… no. It’s just weird and scary.” Ruki huffs, his arms crossed over the arm of the couch that faced the kitchen as his chin sinks into the plush cushion.

Distracted, Kyo hums in agreement. At this point he’s not really listening to what Ruki’s saying anymore which is probably what finally tips Ruki off to his mood.

“Are you okay Kyo? I can finish up dinner if you want to sit down,” he offered shyly.

At first, Kyo was confused on why Ruki would make such an offer only to remember he claimed his tiring workday as his reason for not being too engaged tonight. Which was completely true. The day had been exhausting for Kyo, but hearing the concern in Ruki’s voice made him reconsider how much he’d been worrying over this. Seeing him ready to step forward to help him, wanting to take care of him just made Kyo feel… warm.

For a moment Kyo could only stare at Ruki before just blurting out, “I told them,”

“Huh?” Ruki blinked, confused. “Told who what?”

“The band, I—I told them… About us,” Kyo said in a hushed voice, focusing very hard on cutting the goya into the perfect, even wedges so he wouldn’t meet Ruki’s eyes.

What if Ruki wasn’t ready to let anyone know? Shit. Kyo should have considered if maybe he should have asked for permission before telling anyone? Except that wouldn’t work. He’d already told Kaoru and Shinya before they’d even started dating – but Die and Toshiya, that was something he could have put off for a while longer. And Yoshinori was a complete accident, he hadn’t meant to—

“Oh,” Ruki said and Kyo’s heart started to race.

“It was an accident, I swear!” Kyo rushes to say.

“You didn’t… want them to know? About us?” Ruki asks in a hushed tone, a frown pulling down plumps lips.

“I mean—not at first. But Die saw us and Kaoru and Shinya already knew, so… It just felt right to tell them. They said… They said they were happy for me,” The chikuwa suffered the same fate of the goya, slowly being chopped up in perfectly even circles as Kyo began to sweat.

Was the oven too hot? The room was starting to get ridiculous hot very fast. Maybe his oven was messing up or maybe the heater was on too high?

“That’s good right? That your friends know?” Suddenly, Ruki is there at his elbow, not quite touching but close. So very close.

“Yeah,” Kyo breaths because as happy as he is about it, he’s just having a hard time believing it happened at all.

His friends were okay with it – okay with him and Ruki – and he doesn’t need to worry about them getting mad or upset. They were happy, excited even, that Kyo had found someone. Someone who could make him happy and looking up at Ruki, at his beautiful smile and shining eyes, Kyo realizes that it’s true. Ruki did make him happy.

“I’m glad,” Ruki says softly; pale hand reaching out to rest over Kyo’s which had run out of things to cut up thankfully. “I’m glad you feel like we have something you can tell your friends about. Maybe one day I can meet them all, officially that is.”

“Yeah,” He agreed. Just taking a moment to stare at their hands; Ruki has always the one to initiate physical contact between them but this time Kyo’s fighting the urge to pull him closer. To bring that pale hand up to his lips to lay kisses over soft skin, to hear those sweet noises Ruki makes when Kyo surprises him with a touch. “I felt so nervous,”

“Now?”

“No. Earlier when I—When Die told me he knew we were together, I panicked and there was no reason for it.”

“It’s a terrifying thing for anyone to admit to Kyo. Some people never even tell family or friends they’re dating someone of the same sex, so I’d say you were pretty brave honestly.” Inching closer, Ruki’s smile has gone from that wide, happy smile to something more personal and soft, proud even, as he tilts his head down to make eye contact with Kyo.

Kyo doesn’t appreciate it, despite how warm his body feels right now, and turns his face away towards the wall. Ignoring the blush that Kyo can feel making its home across his cheeks and ears; this was embarrassing enough without proof spread out across his face for Ruki to see, Kyo tried to keep his stupid body under control.

“I’m serious,” Ruki laughs as he presses a soft kiss to a fiery cheek. “Anyone would feel scared when telling other people they’re in a new relationship, much less their first gay relationship.”

“You’re comfortable with all this,” Kyo mumbles under his breath. Not meaning to sound accusing, but he’s never been gentle with his approach to things.

“With what? Telling my friends I’m dating someone?” Ruki grins.

“Dating another man,” Kyo glares at their hands because he can’t face Ruki just yet.

“I wasn’t at first. In fact, I didn’t even tell them the first time I ever dated a man. They kind of… found out on their own. I never really said it outright to them, but they knew.” Ruki admitted.

“Do you not want—“

“My band mates know we’re together, but I haven’t told anyone else. It’s not any of their business anyway,” Ruki says firmly, his hand tightening on Kyo’s to let him know that he’s serious. No one else needs to know unless they want them to. No one else matters when it comes to them.

Unable to respond, Kyo is grateful when the rice cooker announces the rice is finished so he doesn’t have to worry about responding just yet. Of course, now he has to scramble to finish cooking the last of their meal and he’s pretty sure he’s overcooked the fish by now. Still, dinner is a comfortable affair. He and Ruki move the dishes to the living room where they can eat at the low table in front of the TV, getting lost in the first film Kyo had pulled off of his shelf in what seemed like days ago rather than two hours.

Throughout dinner and then later through the last of the film, Kyo has noticed his hyper-awareness of Ruki’s proximity to him. He’d noticed this constant awareness of the other man ever since Ruki took his hand in the kitchen. Just this rolling desire under his skin to reach out and take his hand again or more. Which he could do – at any time – they were dating so it was perfectly fine for him to just reach over and take Ruki’s hand. Only he hadn’t yet.

Because he was dumb.

Because he was scared; which was dumb and he should know better by now.

But he’s still scared that if he made that move, he’d want more – that Ruki would expect more. Was he ready for more? He and Ruki had been kissing more and touching each other above the waist more ever since that… incident on his couch last week. Did he want to try that again?

Yes, his dick all but perked up at the thought. Yes, he did.

But would Ruki—

“Kyo? Did you hear what I said?” The sudden touch to his arm nearly has Kyo jumping in surprise, so focused on his swirling thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Ruki had been talking to him at all.

“Sorry. What?”

“I asked if you were done with your meal,” Indicating the empty plates before him, Kyo blinked at the dirty dishes for a moment as he tries to process anything beyond his racing heart.

“Kyo?” Again, Ruki reaches out to brush against his arm and Kyo slowly looks up at the younger man. Taking in his dark eyes and worried frown; his lips are shiny from the sauce he’d used for the meal and Kyo’s eyes are immediately attracted to the shine.

Instead of answering, Kyo finally throws caution to the wind and presses his lips to Ruki’s. They’re just as soft as they look with a feint taste of their dinner on his mouth. It makes Kyo want to consume more, to press harder and since Ruki’s never turned him down before, Kyo does it. Pressing more into the other man as he reaches out with his hands, to hold him or maybe pull him closer he’s not sure, but he needs more.

For a long moment, Kyo goes back and forth between kissing Ruki’s upper and lower lips. Ruki really seems to like when Kyo nibbles or sucks on his lower lip, but whenever they switch Ruki likes to playfully press against the holes left by his piercings he no longer wears which sends shocks of pleasure up and down Kyo’s spine. Either his tongue or lips, and sometimes his fingers, each time he it does Kyo can feel the spot throb and his heart race.

And he wants to make Ruki ache like that, if he can.

“I want to try something,” Kyo says suddenly as he pulls back from Ruki’s addicting lips.

“What do you want to try?” Ruki pants, his face just as flushed as Kyo’s feels.

Embarrassed, Kyo doesn’t know how to say what he wants to try. Which is stupid, again, he’s a grown man; he should be able to communicate his want to… do… certain things to Ruki. God. He sounded stupid even in his own head trying to convince himself to speak up.

“Can I show you?” He asks instead. Praying Ruki won’t get picky now and demand a real answer out of him.

“Okay,” he smiles and for a moment, Kyo can breathe easy… for now.

Taking up Ruki’s hand, Kyo pulls the younger man onto the couch behind them facing each other as comfortably as they can. Slowly, he leans in with another kiss that Ruki immediately returns. Truly, Ruki must be getting tired of Kyo constantly pressing kisses on him, but so far it’s the most comfortable way Kyo knows to express his feelings to Ruki. Talking to the man is obviously difficult enough without his weird propensity towards random bouts of silence in between his thoughts, so action seemed to be the best way to convey his… interest.

Except he was acting like a fourteen year old with his first crush rather than a grown man, so there’s that.

Trying to pretend he knew what he was doing – grown man, after all – Kyo started moving his kisses from Ruki’s lips finally. The first place he focused on was Ruki’s collarbone that was exposed by the loose collar of his shirt. It was an area that didn’t have much difference between a male or female, nothing for his mind to trip over, and somewhere Ruki seemed to enjoy being touch. Trying to gather his courage for more, Kyo slowly pressed his lips higher up, across Ruki’s neck and as far as his ear as he carefully snuck a hand inside of Ruki’s shirt.

The first touch of bare skin was intense, the knowledge of who and what he was touching always in the back of his mind, but Kyo was trying to ignore that. The more he and Ruki did this, the easier he found it to silence that small voice in the back of his mind telling him that they shouldn’t be doing this. A bigger part of himself – and not just his dick – was all too happy to see Ruki’s eyes close as he lost himself into the sensation of being touched. Truly it comforted Kyo to see Ruki enjoying this, this weird fumble of an attempt at sex that is, because if Ruki had looked uncomfortable or even pitting Kyo would have said fuck it to the whole thing and buried himself into an early grave out of sheer embarrassment.

But Ruki was enjoying this, the soft sighs and the flush on his face confirming it just as much as the hands that were pulling him closer. Closer to hungry lips and eager hands, neither shy in the least to press against Kyo’s bare skin and dive under the edges of his shirt to tease at his neck, his arms, his back. It certainly was different than being with a woman as his previous lovers were all too happy sometimes to just lay back and let Kyo do whatever he wanted. A few would return his touches, but none dared to be as bold as Ruki. He’d certainly never been with a partner that liked to take the lead as much as Ruki did.

The hand reaching down to cup him, to squeeze around hardening flesh, was proof enough but Kyo found it to be exciting to be with someone as eager to touch him as Ruki. Still, as much as he enjoyed it, he had started this little… session to prove a point to himself and Ruki and—

Gasping out in surprise, Kyo helplessly jerks his hips against Ruki as the younger man suddenly has a hand around his member. Soft fingers teasing around the flesh with gentle tugs as he coaxes Kyo out of his pants with no hesitation. “Ruki,” Kyo groans against a row of piercings he’d been tonguing not a moment ago.

“I’ve wanted to do something for you for awhile now,” Hot breath fans across Kyo’s neck as Ruki whispers his confession, his plea, nosing along the stretch out flesh until Ruki can whisper directly into Kyo’s ear. “Will you let me?”

There are so many different ways this could go. For a moment, Kyo’s mind flashes through images of all of them in both blinding arousal and abject horror. Too long, in fact, that Kyo notices the instant Ruki feels he’s crossed a boundary Kyo wishes he didn’t have before; might still have now, in fact.

Trying not to seem like he’s withdrawing, Ruki subtly shifts under Kyo and removes his hand to place it on his hip and Kyo hates it. Drawing his face back from where he’d tucked it away to avoid embarrassing himself, Kyo grabs Ruki’s face with both hands and gives him what he hopes is an amazing kiss. “Yes. Whatever it is, I don’t care, just—please.” Because he’s tired of hiding, he’s tired of taking a step back. He just wants Ruki and not all these… hang ups.

“Okay,” Ruki smiles. Soft and gentle, it makes Kyo want to smile in return at seeing it. “Sit back a bit for me?”

The hand that pushed Kyo back against the couch was gentle, just there to guide him, but even the light pressure on his chest was enough to make Kyo collapse. He stared in breathless anticipation as Ruki’s fingers, careful and almost delicate, traced down the muscles of his chest. Passing over the planes and valleys of his body, not shying away from brushing against his nipples, Ruki let his hand descend past his navel. The hardened drag of fingers as Ruki got to his stomach made Kyo’s heart flutter, building up the intensity until he stopped just at the top of Kyo’s pants and for a moment Kyo’s breath stopped as well. Kyo didn’t know what would happen next and every inch of him was twisted in equal parts of anxiety and anticipation, waiting for Ruki’s next move.

Slowly, like water running over a stone, Ruki slid from the couch onto the floor. Positioning himself at Kyo’s feet like an offering and with swift clarity Kyo realized just what it was Ruki wished to do. What little air he’d been able to take in was stolen as Kyo watched Ruki’s hands on his waistband. Drinking in the sight of Ruki before him with hungry eyes and kiss swollen lips; Kyo didn’t know if he’d ever been so aware of another person during sex before. Already he was starting to breathe heavier, Ruki hadn’t even done anything remotely sexual yet, but the idea of having him there at his feet, posed ready to pleasure him… It had Kyo’s head spinning. Even more so when those same gentle hands were placed on his thighs, spreading him open so Ruki could move closer.

Ruki’s grip was firm on Kyo’s thighs, like smoldering embers even through his jeans, as he pulled Kyo down and closer to the edge of the couch. Closer to Ruki and that sinful mouth Kyo couldn’t help fixating on. His heart was racing at this point – god, he felt like such a teenager right now – watching Ruki’s hands reach up to unbuckle his belt. Deft fingers slipping the leather through the loops and off the side of the couch in seconds before Ruki turned his focus on opening Kyo’s pants all the way. The fly had already been unzipped from when Ruki had snuck his hand in earlier, but now they were completely open. But Ruki didn’t even bother trying to rid him of his jeans or boxers, instead pulling Kyo’s dick out from the opening in the front of his underwear and exposing him to the cool air of the room.

By this point, Kyo was almost shaking from how much nervous excitement was rushing through him; it was stupid. He’d never been this excited to get a blowjob before in his entire life and it was a man—Ruki that was able to…

Thankfully, Ruki didn’t seem to notice his mild panic attack. Either that or he was just being really fucking patient and nice again, the sappy bastard, as he continued looking up at Kyo with those teasing eyes, taking in Kyo’s every breath and facial expression probably to make sure Kyo was okay with this.

For a moment Ruki hesitated— stupid, sweet, frustrating—and then he was grabbing Kyo’s already mostly hard cock in his hand and Kyo’s everything stopped for a moment. Bringing his face close, Ruki looked straight into Kyo eyes as he leaned forward to barely brush his lips against his head. Slowly the tease mouthed at the sensitive skin. It was enough to have Kyo panting in excitement, eyes fluttered closed against his will, he wanted to keep eye contact with Ruki through all of it.

The feel of a hot tongue pressing against his slit finally had Kyo losing, eyes tightly closed as he inhaled sharply.

Grinning in triumph, Ruki only gave him a moment to try and collect himself before adjusting his grip lower on Kyo, quickly taking the head into his mouth with a powerful suck. Groaning out in pleasure, Kyo found himself clenching the pillows beside him tightly as Ruki used his tongue to apply pressure all around the head. Kyo could see in his eyes just how proud he was of reducing Kyo to a writhing mess in seconds, struggling to keep even a semblance of control as Ruki continued to work him over.

Not that he was holding out well. Between Ruki’s admittedly amazing skills – and he was not going to think about how Ruki came to have such talents – and the constant heated stare, Kyo wasn’t going to last. Of course, that’s when Ruki decided to prove he could be a little shit even in the midst of giving head.

“Am I doing good?” Ruki asked his voice low and husky both from arousal and his current activities. It was just another thing to add to Kyo’s growing list of things he finds attractive about Ruki.

Still, glaring at the younger man on his knees, Kyo decided not to play his little game. “It’s fine,” he gripes. Trying to pretend he wasn’t absolutely losing him mind right now.

“Just fine?” Ruki scoffs offended, but before Kyo can explain or say otherwise Ruki is taking Kyo’s cock back into his mouth. He lingers at the tip only for a moment before he takes Kyo as deep as he could and Kyo is helpless to do anything but throw his head back and moan out loud.

Probably too loud, but obviously Ruki is trying to prove a point as he continues to move his head up and down in a steady rhythm, taking him in farther each time and Kyo was going out of his mind. Forget earlier when Kyo thought things were intense. This was nothing like anything he’d ever experienced before. The heat and wetness felt amazing enclosed around his cock and occasionally Ruki would tighten his lips and suck him with a vengeance, just for a second or two, to have him crying out to the air. Then he would ease back into a slower, steadier rhythm; dark eyes watching Kyo all the while, drinking in the sight of him getting lost in the sensations.

Those eyes — the look in them, hungry and greedy and filled with every filthy delight Kyo had been too afraid to give himself over to until now — those eyes were driving him almost as mad as the nimble roughness of Ruki’s tongue. Almost as mad as the sight of Ruki’s lips stretched around his cock taking him as far down as he could reach. Almost as mad as the sight of Ruki palming himself through his jeans, because he was getting off on this just as much as Kyo and the sight was only adding more to the fire that was burning inside Kyo’s veins. 

It made the shock of feeling something brush against his hole, just for a fleeting moment, feel like a bucket of ice water was being poured over him. Kyo knows Ruki didn’t intend to do it, he’d only been switching from one hand to the other and had reached up to cup Kyo’s balls with the new hand. It was a move that a few of his previous partners had favored when giving him a blowjob, but the fact that Ruki was a man just seemed to bring back all those harsh whispers from before.

He didn’t mean to pull away. It had only been an instinctual move; one that he didn’t even fully believe was necessary, but his body had reacted on its own. Pulling back from Ruki just that tiny bit and instantly he’d ruined things. Again. Kyo could see the concern in Ruki’s eyes as he completely removed his hands from Kyo and sat back. Completely taking away all contact he had with Kyo and Kyo just wanted to kill himself. 

Seriously, what is wrong with him?!

“Kyo, I’m sorry. I—“

“Please don’t apologize,” Kyo begs. Turning his face away in shame, Kyo sits back up and considers just grabbing his shirt and fleeing to the bedroom. Only that’d been worse in the long run. Running and hiding in his bedroom? Ruki’s bound to realize how much of a coward, a loser, he really is and leave him for good.

Stupid, stupid—

A hand on his thigh brings Kyo’s attention back to Ruki who’s still kneeling between his legs. Lips turned down in a frown, “You know I’d never try something like that on you unless you wanted me to, right?”

With a roll of his eyes, Kyo scoffs “I know.”

They sit in silence for a long moment. God, Kyo can’t believe he’s so messed up that he can’t even handle one blowjob without freaking out.

“You don’t have to be scared, y’know?” Ruki whispers to him, trying to tilt his head down enough to meet Kyo’s eyes but he refuses. He’s embarrassed enough without seeing the disappointment in Ruki’s eyes. “I’d never do something like that to you without your permission.”

“I know,” Kyo groans out; hands coming up to rub harshly at his face just to make it harder for Ruki to meet his eyes.

“Or if you think that you’re not ready—“

“Ruki, I get it!” Kyo cries out, unable to listen to him go on anymore. He’s not scared that Ruki will… That Ruki’s going to take advantage or something. That’s not why he pulled back. It was just the shock of it. He wasn’t ready, but… He wasn’t scared, he just… “I’ll let you know the moment I feel like shoving something up my ass. Okay?”

Ruki snorts. “Way to break the mood here, Kyo.”

Really?!

“ _Me?_ You literally stopped everything to give me another trust speech. My dick is inches from your face and we’re talking about my comfort levels again!”

This was ridiculous! How could Ruki even think about joking around right now? Kyo had literally just—Gasping out, Kyo is shocked when Ruki takes him in hand again and squeezes. Completely cutting off the angry rant that had been bubbling inside his head with only a few teasing touches and the return of those wicked eyes.

“Poor baby,” Ruki coos softly as his hand starts picking up speed, tugging up and down on Kyo’s cock which is rapidly regaining its erection. “Are you feeling neglected?”

Kyo is totally unprepared for Ruki to just lean over and swallow his cock to the root in one go. “Jesus,” he cries out brokenly. Hands flailing in the air for a moment before he reaches down to clench onto Ruki’s shoulders.

Pulling up and away again, Ruki gives Kyo the dirtiest smile he’s ever seen. “Better?”

Panting Kyo asks, “Are you talking to me or my dick?”

“Your dick of course,” Ruki says boldly with a roll of his eyes. “I’m done talking to you Mr. Ungrateful-Ass—“

A kiss steals the rest of Ruki’s insult straight from his mouth. Kyo just couldn’t help it. This is probably the most awkward and drawn out blowjob he’s ever gotten from anyone – including the first girl who ever attempted it – and yet he’s enjoying it far more than he has a right to. Barring his homophobic freak out just minutes ago which he plans to ignore so long as Ruki doesn’t bring it up again.

Still, he’s never been with someone who was so aware of his emotional state during sex. He’s used to these kinds of events being sort of… emotionless; a simple exchange of boring and brief foreplay before moving on to the main event. But with Ruki… Ruki is always aware of him, trying to make sure every moment they spent together was something Kyo enjoyed and wanted.

It was the sweetest and sappiest thing anyone’s ever done for him and it just made Kyo want to kiss him again. So he did.

And again.

Maybe just once more for good measure.

At this point, he’s just unable to stop kissing Ruki. Ruki doesn’t seem to mind, he’s practically humming into Kyo’s kisses before kyo breaks away to whispers his thanks against Ruki’s lips somewhere around the fifth – or maybe seventh – kiss. The smile that slowly blooms across Ruki’s face is beautiful in a way Kyo’s never imagined another man could be. It brings a blush to his cheeks, one he can feel threatening to overtake his face and for a moment he panics, “Before things to the point we start braiding each other’s hair and exchanging friendship bracelets, I need you to do something for me.”

Something he’s wanted to try because he wasn’t afraid, damn it!

“What’s that?” Ruki asks curiously, content to lean against Kyo and wait.

“Take off your pants,”

“What—“ Ruki laughs suddenly. “Shouldn’t that be my line? I’m the one that’s giving the blowjob here.”

“And you were doing a wonderful job,” Kyo would like nothing more than for Ruki to return to what he was doing, however – and he takes a deep breath before admitting this next part, “I want to touch you too.”

For a second, Ruki just looks at him. Really looks before sighing out with that adorable smile, “And you say you’re not romantic.” Smiling happily, Ruki pulls back from Kyo to stand before the couch.

“I’m not. Shut up,” Kyo gripes, embarrassed.

Laughing at Kyo’s grumpiness, Ruki smile widens before he tugs Kyo off of the couch. “If we’re really going to be losing cloths for this, shouldn’t we move things to the bedroom?”

For a moment, Kyo freezes in panic but a tug from Ruki breaks him out of it before the white noise in his brain can overtake him. “Good idea?” he croaks out.

Helplessly, Kyo follows Ruki to his own bedroom and straight to the bed. The lights from the half-closed blinds are fine enough to see by, but details are muted and Kyo finds himself instantly reaching for the lamp on his bedside table. He might freak out about this later, but he certainly didn’t want to miss anything that happened tonight.

Being the first to reach the bed, and also not distracted by the lighting, Ruki promptly sits on the edge of the bed and reaches out to grasp Kyo by his erection that’s still just hanging out of his pants. How embarrassing. To try and seem like a grown man who knows what he’s doing, Kyo reaches up and yanks his shirt over his head and tosses it over his shoulder to places unknown.

Who’s freaking out? Him? _No…_ Never.

He’s panicking again.

From his place on the bed, Ruki watches him with a small smile and burning eyes. Before Kyo can ask if he’s doing something wrong or weird, Ruki’s smile turns wicked and then he’s suddenly swallowing Kyo again, pumping him inside his mouth once, twice—and then he’s pulling off entirely. Jesus Christ! The noise that escapes his wide open mouth is not very attractive, but it seems to please Ruki as he laughs again and leans back to dispose of his shirt.

Little shit.

As Ruki’s moving down to unbuckle and push his pants down, Kyo interrupts him. Not to stop him, but to return all the teasing Ruki has been doing. Pulling Ruki’s hands up and away from his body, Kyo replaces them with his own hands right at the waistband. He takes a moment to softly play with the skin above Ruki’s pant line, dragging his nails across, fingers dipping below and under for just a second before moving up to squeeze at Ruki’s hips. And then he’s dragging them up, over his waist, and even higher up on that pale torso. Not satisfied until he’s pulled a couple of his own moans out of Ruki’s delicious mouth. With a light shove to his chest once Kyo reaches his nipples, Kyo forces Ruki back – back further up on the bed and then down against the covers so he’s laid out before Kyo.

For a long moment Kyo just looks at Ruki, at his flushed face and stretched out form, all the way down to where his jeans are opened and a hint of bright color is peaking out under his dark jeans. That voice from earlier than had whispered about how wrong this is has long disappeared and in its place Kyo finds himself… eager and almost impatient to continue. Looking back up at Ruki’s eyes, Kyo knows he’s on the verge of asking if this is okay or maybe if he still wanted to keep going.

The answer is yes. He’s ready. 

Taking a deep breath, Kyo reaches down to grab both pants and underwear and tugs them down Ruki’s legs in a few simple pulls. And suddenly Ruki is completely bare beneath him and Kyo’s… Kyo’s ready for this. He is. And it helps that he’s not giving himself time to think about it anymore as he pushes the rest of his clothes off before climbing onto the bed and over Ruki.

Though Kyo’s grateful that Ruki tugs him down into a sweet kiss, managing to quiet the doubts that are starting to build up inside Kyo once more with his lips and smile alone.

“Okay, tough guy. What do you want to try first?” Ruki offers with that gorgeous look on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people were probably wondering if Kyo and Ruki actually went all the way in that last chapter. And if so… WHY THE HELL DIDN’T I WRITE THAT OUT. 
> 
> It’s okay. Breathe. I would never leave out such a monumental step in the relationship. I’m not suicidal. -lol- I promise all that happened that night was some mutual hand jobs and a little post coitus kissing. Ruki didn’t even stay the night, much to both his and your disappointment I imagine. .__.
> 
> So instead of smut, I brought you guys lots of fluff. Sorry. ~~Not sorry.~~
> 
> ***Edit!!!*** For those that have already read chapter 11, I apologize. Apparently in my half-asleep state, I didn't realize that I had posted the semi-finish version of this chapter. I have since corrected that and beg your forgiveness!!!

**So what are your plans for Tuesday?**

_You mean my birthday?_

**It’s your birthday?**

_Uh huh._

**What a coincidence.**  
**I didn’t realize.**

_Yeah, nice try._

**…**

_Don’t get me wrong, it was a pretty smooth maneuver._  
_Sadly, the guys haven’t shut up about my birthday at all this week, so it a little too coincidental._

**Okay.**  
**Fine.**  
**So what are you doing for your birthday, your Majesty?**

_Lol_  
_I don’t know, peasant. I haven’t really decided on anything yet._  
_The guys are talking about throwing a party for me, but… Eh. I’m not really feeling up to a party._

**It’s your birthday.**

_They want to host it at a karaoke bar._

**…**

_Right!?_  
_Honestly, I’d prefer something less crowded. Going to a karaoke bar can be fun, but I don’t know if I really want something that…_

**Obnoxious?**

_Loud. I was going to say loud._  
_Plus I don’t really drink all that much, so it’d just be a waste of money._

**Why would that be a waste of money?**  
**It’s for your fucking birthday you ungrateful shit.**

_Well they can spend it some other way if they want to just throw money around._

**Are we really arguing about this?**

_You started it._

**…**

_Shut up._

**Whatever you say, Princess.**  
**Well…**  
**Can I make a counter suggestion then?**

_I don’t know, can you?_

**Charming.**  
**Spend the day with me.**

_What?_

**Oh, sorry.**  
**Spend the day with me, brat.**

_Is this you asking me or telling me?_

**You know what I mean.**  
**Do you want me to make it official?**  
**Fine.**  
**Please spend the day with me, brat?**

_I like the addition of the please in there, but the insults..._  
_Harsh Kyo. Very Harsh._  
_You really hurt me._

**You’ll live.**

_See, you throw out things like that and now I’m worried._  
_If I spend the day with, are you just going to verbally abuse me all day?_

**I wasn’t planning on it, but if that’s what you want, sure.**  
**I don’t mind telling you just how stubborn and bratty you are.**

_What a lovely way to spend my birthday Kyo._  
_Why didn’t I think of it?_  
_So wait… Does this mean you’re letting me pick what we do?_

**It is your birthday.**

_Oh, ho~_  
_Does that mean I can pick anything?_

**Barring activities that get us thrown in jailed or killed, yes.**  
**Anything.**

_What if I want you to plan the whole day?_

**What? Like a date?**

_Maybe?_

**…**

_I mean it doesn’t have to be a date._  
_I’m happy to spend time with you doing nothing._

**…**

_Y’know what? Never mind._  
_Bad suggestion._  
_How about a simple dinner and movie night?_

**No.**

_Oh._

**Tell the guys you won’t be available on Tuesday; for work or otherwise.**  
**They can do something for you Monday if they want, but Tuesday’s all mine.**

_Oh!_  
_Really?_

**Yes.**

_And what are we going to be doing on Tuesday?_  
_Got some good ideas?_

**It’s a surprise.**

_Lol_  
_Okay, now I’m really excited for my birthday._

**…**

_Better make it something good Kyo._

**Sure, no problem.**  
**I’m a master at this.**

_Are you?_

**At being a walking disaster?**  
**Of course.**

_I’d still be just as happy with dinner and movie night if things don’t work out._

**Oh, ye of little faith.**

_I’m talking to you, Mr. Down-And-Depressing._  
_That’s as optimistic I can be without pharmaceutical aid._

**…**

_Anyway, I need to get back to work._  
_I’ll see you Tuesday?_

**Yep.**  
**I’ll text you later to let you know what time I’ll be by to pick you up.**

_I’ll be looking forward to it!_

-*-*-*-*-

Even after Kyo had texted later than night to tell Ruki to be ready to go at 10 am on Tuesday morning, Ruki wasn’t prepared for what the older man had in store. He’d gone through a million ideas of just what Kyo could be planning already. Maybe they were going to a park to spend the day—No, that wouldn’t be right. Kyo hated going anywhere public so any chance of them going out some where people could see them was completely out. Maybe Kyo was planning something spontaneous or naughty? Just show up at his door to kidnap him to places unknown before having his wicked way with Ruki.

Okay, so that last idea was more wishful thinking on Ruki’s part than an actual guess, but still. He’d run through so many scenarios in his head that he felt like he was going out of his mind. He wasn’t made to be patient and especially not when Kyo was the one trying to surprise him. Truly, if all Kyo could come up with was another stay-in date for them Ruki was more than happy to spend his birthday that way.

After all, he understood Kyo’s reasons for wanting to stay out of the public’s eye as much as possible. Hell, some of those reasons are things he’s personally experienced in the past when he had been dating—err, sleeping with the guitarist a few years ago. Doesn’t mean he doesn’t miss being able to go out and do normal couple things, men or not.

So it was understandable that Ruki was quite shocked when Kyo arrived at his door Tuesday morning remarkably well dressed in jeans, a button down and leather jacket with a nervous smile and a good morning kiss.

He looked good, really good actually, and he’d even styled his hair. Which made Ruki super thankful he’d decided to dress up a little as well. He wasn’t sure what they were doing today – Kyo stubbornly remained silent on any details – but Ruki had been able to gather it wasn’t going to be at his apartment. So to prepare for the cold weather, Ruki had chosen to wear a comfortable sweater, his best stretchy jeans and just a touch of make up; the outfit was going to be paired with his jacket, gloves and high-top sneakers after they left. It was a rather tame look for him nowadays, but he since he had no idea what they’d be doing Ruki opted for comfort over image.

Plus, he didn’t want to attract attention while they traveled with gaudy clothes and an over abundance of jewelry, so that left him with limited options. Still, Ruki had hoped his choice of clothes wasn’t too casual for his first official date with Kyo. He knew he wasn’t the most attractive person, but he could at least pretend otherwise with some cosmetic adjustments, styled hair and clothes that actually fit him.

“You look…” Boring? Ugly? Ruki wasn’t sure what kind of face Kyo was making, eyebrows raised and mouth slight agape, but he hoped it wasn’t a bad thing. “Wow,” Kyo blinked at him.

“Wow?” Ruki blushed.

“Uh—I mean, you look good. Amazing actually,” Kyo fumbled. “Shit. I’m already messing this up,”

“No, it’s fine. Thank you,” Ruki said with a shy grin, taking a mental sigh of relief that Kyo thinks he looks good. No. Kyo thinks he looks amazing. Oh, my god his heart felt like it just wanted to jump out of his chest right now!

It didn't help that he could feel how flushed his face was right now. So much for be calm and smooth for this date.

“You look really good too. I love the jacket.” Ruki offered up after he was able to calm down. Sort of. He was still blushing, he can feel it, but it was all Kyo’s fault anyway so he just had to deal with it.

“Thanks. I have no idea where or when I got it.” Kyo smirked, his grin widening when Ruki snorted with a shake of his head at such a typical statement from Kyo. “Ready to go?”

Nodding his head, Ruki collected his things from the counter before putting on his jacket and shoes and following Kyo out the door. After shutting and locking his front door, Ruki couldn't help the wide smile on his face when Kyo took up his hand without hesitation before leading him over to the elevator and then out onto the streets. It wasn’t too crowded for a weekday in the middle of winter, but still Ruki expected Kyo to drop his hand once they hit the pavement. Instead, Kyo had tightened his hand on Ruki’s before continuing to lead them towards the nearest train station. Ruki's not sure it's healthy for him to feel like he has a bunch of butterflies in his stomach from some simply hand holding, but it was a feeling he was getting used to whenever Kyo touched him.

“Where are we going?” Ruki tried to ask as they approached the ticket booth.

Hopeful to gain a clue or some information from their destination, but Kyo just grinned at him and motioned for him to scan his metro pass.

“Kyo,” Ruki groaned. Getting a little frustrated with the man’s continued silence as he tugged him through gates, down a crowded hallway of people, and finally towards their platform.

“Be patient,” Kyo admonished as they stood with the crowd waiting to board the train.

Huffing at being told to wait again, he hated waiting, Ruki decided to let the man keep his mystery to himself. For now at least; he find out sooner or later anyway.

Sure enough after boarding the train alongside Kyo, Ruki only had to endure a forty minute ride before the automated voice had announced the stop for Yokohama was up next. When Kyo stood up and made his way towards the doors Ruki followed, curious to know what they’d be doing in Yokohama of all places. Ruki was quite familiar with Yokohama, or at least he used to be when he still lived with his family nearby, but hopefully things hadn’t changed too much since he was last here.

It made him wonder if Kyo was taking him to Carnival Street which had always been a popular hotspot for couples and families alike.

The thought made his heart go wild again. He'd never been taking on a date to Carnival Street, or taken a date there, but he'd always wanted to go with a special someone. It was a favorite of many of his friends and fellow classmates when he had been in school. It was almost like a staple of couples in Kanagawa to spend at least one date going to the various shops there or going up on the Cosmo Ferris Wheel. There was just something about all the lights all lit up at night that made the place feel super romantic and being able to share a boyhood dream of his with Kyo of all people... That sounded amazing.

“Come on. It’s not far from here,” Kyo mumbled as they climbed the stairs leading out onto the street.

“What’s not far from here?” Ruki asked quietly, trying to contain his building excitement, but once again Kyo ignored the question. With a huff of annoyance, Ruki followed closely behind Kyo as the older man weaved his way through the lines of people coming and going from the train station. Fully expecting Kyo to head right at the intersection, Ruki was surprised when Kyo headed left instead.

_Huh?_

Just as Kyo said, it didn’t seem to take them long before they arrived at their destination. Or at least, Ruki assumed this was where Kyo had planned to take him. Eyes wide, Ruki slowed his pace as he tried to take in the two massive brick warehouses they were approaching. Though this part of town was hardly new to Ruki, the sight of the two buildings with dozens of people circling around was new. And so was the sound of music playing out into the open air and the smell of various food vendors nearby.

What was going on? Just a few years ago these buildings had been sectioned off from the public as they had been under constant renovations. There had been rumors of the shipyard warehouses being used for a shopping center, but Ruki had assumed they just tear down the buildings and build another multi-story complex. Instead, it looked as if it was its own theme park!

The excitement that had been growing inside of him was near bursting as Ruki hurried forward to catch up with Kyo, the bastard didn't even wait up for him as he pulled a few feet ahead. “Where are we?” he whispered in wonder, his hand reaching out to latch onto Kyo’s elbow as he tried to take in all the winter decorations and lights hanging from every railing as they walked past the first warehouse.

“The Red Brick Warehouse,” Kyo answered with a roll of his eyes as if he thought Ruki dumb for asking such an obvious question. Which, okay, he had a point as they walked past a large sign that brightly spelled out the name of the warehouses in great big, bold letters. Apparently they just missed the Christmas festival, but that's was fine with Ruki. Christmas might be beautiful in its own way with all those lights and colors, but there were just too many people wandering around. Families, couples, tourist... No, this was much better for them; less likely of a chance of someone recognizing Kyo—well, them, but mostly Kyo.

“What exactly is—“ Whatever question Ruki wanted to ask was completely forgotten when the sight of a giant ice rink set up in between both warehouses came into view.

It was beautiful! Even in the middle of the day Ruki could tell it would be magnificent all lit up at night. With the sun shining down on them, the hanging lights and white backdrop made the ice rink feel like it was a frozen lake transported in the middle of a busy street; beautiful icicles and snowy surroundings just adding to the illusion.

It looked as if the rink had only just recently opened for the day too as only a handful of people were skating at the moment. Everyone else seemed to be heading inside the various open doors that lead into the depths of both warehouses or trying out the handful of vendors that were set up around the rink and towards the bay. Ruki was practically vibrating in place wondering just what all was inside those warehouses, eager to sample a few of the goodies he could make out from their spot in the front. But what to try first?

As if reading his mind Kyo turned to Ruki and asked, “So what do you want to do first?”

“Uh,” Ruki fumbled. Unsure of what to do as he had no idea just what all they _could_ do here. Turning helpless eyes onto Kyo, Ruki silently begged the man for guidance. Surely if Kyo knew about this place he would know where the best spots to visit first were. Though hopefully not the skating rink. At least not yet.

He hasn’t skated on ice in… years and he’s probably super rusty. Meaning that instead of it being cute and graceful, he'll probably spend most of his time on his butt instead of on his feet. Yeah, no. He had plenty of other ways of making a fool of himself in front of Kyo, no need for a public venue.

“The warehouse there,” Kyo motioned with a hand and breaking Ruki out of his thoughts, “has a bunch of shops and cafes. It’s got some pretty neat stuff inside that I think you’d find interesting.”

Looking at the massive warehouse beside them, Ruki wondered how many times Kyo’s come here that’d he be confident saying that.

“That one,” again Kyo motioned with his hand, “is a multi-level gallery for photography and stuff. They sometimes use the top floor for theatre performances, but that won’t be until later tonight.”

Theatre, huh?

“So where to first?” Kyo smiled at Ruki.

Giving one last look at the rink in mild fear, Ruki decided to go for the shops and food vendors for now. Maybe they’d try the rink later, _way later_ , once it was dark and Kyo couldn’t really see his bright red face at night. Or at least he’d think it was more because of the cold than Ruki’s inability to skate.

As promised, the first warehouse was packed with little shops and cafes; everything from knick-knacks to shoes to toys and so much more. There was just so much to see and look at, so much that Ruki wanted to try, he was finding it hard to contain himself. Kyo didn’t seem to be any more in control than Ruki was as he tugged him along on multiple occasions to show him another vendor offering free samples of foods he just had to try or a shop selling adorable little figurines of popular anime and movies.

More than once Ruki had to remind Kyo that while it was his birthday, the older man was _not_ buying him everything Ruki picked up to look at. Really… What was he going to do with a miniature planter painted to look like a cow or a bottle of aged German Riesling?

“It’s your birthday Ruki; I’m allowed to buy you something.” Kyo griped after Ruki had scolded him for nearly buying an entire case of almond soap just because Ruki had made a comment about liking the smell the best.

“As amazing as some of this stuff is Kyo, I really don’t think I’d actually use any of it. I'm about to go on tour again.” Ruki laughed, patting the pouting man on the arm to appease his wounded pride. “I appreciate the thought though.”

Grumbling under his breath, Kyo had reluctantly giving up on his inane quest to spoil Ruki – for now – as Ruki helpfully pointed out another café that was handing out handmade candies. From one end to the other, the two weaved their way through the various shops lining the warehouse just enjoying the sights and laughing about whatever crazy item they found next. Despite his protest, by the time they left the building behind in favor of the smaller warehouse, Ruki found himself toting around two small gift bags courtesy of Kyo and his ability to ignore anything Ruki says. Not that he really minded. He found it sweet that Kyo wanted to get him something, it also seemed to really make Kyo happy whenever Ruki would accept a gift he'd force onto him.

Well... forced wasn't really the right word. Reluctant, perhaps? Because Ruki did like all a lot of what Kyo wanted to get him, he just felt ridiculously guilty for allowing the older man to buy it for him. He was a grown man, he could get his own soaps and coffee, but with Kyo giving it to him... It made them special.

The atmosphere inside the second building seemed a lot calmer than the first warehouse. Maybe because of the gallery or perhaps the lesser number of people inside, but the whole first and second floor seem quite subdued from the hustle and bustle before. Not that it was a bad thing. Actually, it was kind of nice to just slowly walk down each long stretch of the gallery looking at paintings and photographs. Kyo didn't really say much about a lot of it, but Ruki could tell he was interested in a lot of it. Especially the photography section which surprised Ruki. He never thought Kyo would have an interest in photography, but Kyo had quietly explained his love for black and white photos as they descended back down to the first floor.

"Did you ever try it?" When Kyo hummed in question, Ruki elaborated further, "Photography? Did you even try taking your own photos?"

"Oh, I've taken a bunch." Kyo causally said as they paused at the bottom of the stairs. "When I did my poem book, a lot of my writing was based off of photos and scenes I took during the last two years. I even thought about doing a photography book instead of a poem book, but my manager cautioned against it."

"What? Why?"

"Said it'd send too many mixed signals to the fans if I took up too many medium at once," Kyo shrugged. "Besides, I don't know if I'm ready to delve into photography as a professional. There's still so much I want to learn and things I want to try."

"I'd love to see them." Ruki smiled. "But only if you want to share them with me?!" He quickly said after, realizing that Kyo might take it as him demanding to see the photos even though he just said he wasn't ready to publish them.

"Maybe. One day," Kyo offered with a small smile for Ruki. "Come on. There still more to see,"

Taking up Ruki's hand, Kyo made his way around the corner and back into the flow of the warehouse. Half way through the first floor the gallery petered out into small workshops that sold handmade glass, clay, and even stone art. The skill and craftsmanship displayed just awed Ruki as he stared at a twisted vase filled with glass and gold plated roses.

“Pretty, huh?” Kyo whispered beside him.

“Yeah,” Ruki sighed out. Checking to see if anyone was nearby their little corner of the shop, Ruki reached out to wrap his arm around Kyo’s and hug him close. Gently pulling the older man closer so he could rest his head on his shoulder. Not quite a hug, but intimate enough. Really, what Ruki had wanted was to kiss Kyo instead, but thought better of doing something so risky when anyone could walk by them. No, this was good. Innocent enough that people wouldn't immediately jump to conclusions, but they'd still be close. Closer, now that Kyo had intertwined their hands together. A soft brush of lips in his hair making Ruki smile like a love-sick fool.

Ruki was content to just stand here with Kyo forever, “Thank you for bringing me here today. This is amazing.”

“I’m glad you’re having fun,” Kyo replied back just a quietly.

For a long moment they just stood there, arm in arm with Ruki rested his head on Kyo’s shoulder as they stared at a vase filled with crystal and gold roses. It was one of the best dates Ruki had ever been on, hands down. Who needed over-popular places like Carnival Street. Bah!

“Come on,” Kyo said once approaching footsteps started heading their way. “I think it’s about time we tried out the skating rink. I saw you eyeing it when we first got here.”

“Uh,” Ruki groaned as Kyo lead them back through the gallery and out the closest door. “I haven’t skated in years Kyo. I’m probably going to be horrible at this.”

“Can’t be any worse than me,” Kyo snarked as they approached the tent covered counter than rented out skates and lockers for visitors.

Curious to see Kyo on the ice – and not because he was hoping the man was worse than him – Ruki nervously accepted the skates handed over to him before following Kyo to their temporary lockers. “Have you ever skated before?”

“Nope,” Kyo said with completely confidence.

Stunned, Ruki paused in the middle of putting of taking off his shoes to stare at Kyo. “Never?” he asked, astonished, but Kyo only shook his head. “Kyo,”

“It’ll be fine, Ruki.” Kyo grinned. “You can teach me how to skate.”

“What—I—Kyo!” Ruki called out as the man nearly hobbled to the opening of the rink. “Oh no,” Ruki had really been hoping that Kyo was just joking about not knowing how to skate, but just from watching Kyo walk away looking like a newborn deer…

Forget him dying of embarrassment if he fell, Kyo could literally fall and break something and yet he wanted Ruki to teach him?!

“You are so insane sometimes,” Ruki muttered as he finally reached Kyo.

“Yeah, I think so too.” Kyo laughed hollowly as he stared out at the large expanse of ice before him, unable to take the last step from solid ground onto ice.

“Having second thoughts?” Ruki teased.

Glaring at him for his cheek, Kyo let out a deep breath before stepping forward with his right foot. Worried for Kyo’s safety, Ruki stepped onto the ice just left of Kyo – ignoring the looks from the people he blocked to he could step onto the ice before Kyo, gliding up in front of him with his arms up. Reading to catch Kyo if his feet suddenly went out from underneath him or he leaned too far forward; instead Kyo latched onto the half wall that surrounded the rink and wouldn’t let go. Which... Wasn't a bad idea, but it also made it really difficult to get Kyo to go or do anything if he wouldn't even released the board.

“Are you okay, Kyo?” Ruki asked when a solid two minutes went by with Kyo completely frozen in place.

“I… may have underestimated how scary this could be.” Kyo finally admitted to Ruki.

Ruki didn’t mean to laugh, honest, but the deadpan way Kyo had admitted to his fear just seemed silly to him. “We don't have to skate Kyo,"

Nope. Wrong thing to say.

"I'm fine Ruki-" Kyo stated firmly, pushing off the wall with false confidence as if to show Ruki how well he could handle this. And then immediately clinging onto Ruki when his legs started moving without his consent. "Shit!"

"Just take it slow,” Ruki said with a smile as he adjusted his grip to hold both of Kyo's hands.

Glaring at Ruki for laughing, Kyo hesitated before trying once again to glide forward like Ruki was showing him. Not wanting to push Kyo just yet, Ruki decided getting Kyo used to moving in skates and on the ice would probably be better than trying to get him to move around more freely. Even if the only people holding onto the wall were Kyo and two little kids who looked to be twelve. Still, having a hand on the board probably made Kyo feel better about not falling face first onto the ice, so Ruki didn't say anything. Just continued to guide Kyo on the ice and then eventually away from the wall.

It was slow going. Not that Ruki expected anything else with a beginner, but Kyo was doing... okay.

He really didn’t like being away from the wall, but eventually Ruki managed to coax him from it by offering up his other hand. Kyo had immediately latched on with only a few mild threats, much to Ruki’s amusement. Honestly, he wasn’t too bad for a beginner; a little wobbly and unsteady in his turns, but Kyo was actually getting some decent speed and even traveling the entire length of one side of the rink. It was pretty impressive and a much better attempt than Ruki had done his first time on the ice.

Though that could have been because of his age and the fact that his teenage older brother had been the one trying to teach Ruki back when he had first started. His brother hadn’t been known for his patience either.

“Want to try spinning?” Ruki asked after Kyo seemed to get the hang of moving forward. And only forward.

“No, I think I’m perfectly fine as I am.” As if to showcase how well he was doing, Kyo hit a snag in the ice and started stumbling forward, arms wind milling in a poor bid to remain upright.

Instinctively, Ruki reached out to grab onto Kyo – his arm, his jacket, anything – to keep the man from falling, but Kyo’s erratic movements made it difficult. Unable to stop it, Ruki watched as Kyo’s feet finally slid out from underneath him and he hit the ice ass first with a mild wince.

“Ow,”

“Are you okay?” Gliding to a stop before the man, Ruki leaned over to help Kyo up. The two of them doing a little dance as Kyo tried to regain his balance once he was upright again.

“My ego’s a little bruised, but other than that, I’m fine.”

“If a bruised ass is all you get out of your first time skating, I'd call that a win.” Ruki laughed.

“Hah, hah.” Kyo huffed with a roll of his eyes. “Come on. My legs are getting tired and it’s getting really cold out here.”

Now that Kyo mentioned it, Ruki started to realize just how achy his own legs and feet were; not to mention how numb his nose and ears had gotten while they had been having fun. Looking up at the sky, Ruki was shocked to see that the sun had been slowly slipping behind the horizon and night was fast approached. Have they really spent almost the entire day here? He hadn’t even noticed as numerous fairy lights and lamps lit came to live and lit up the area around them. It was just as beautiful as Ruki thought it would be.

“You coming?” Kyo called out.

Snapping to attention, Ruki easily pushed his way towards where Kyo stood next to the opening in the wall. “Sorry,” he smiled, stepping off the ice and towards the bench Kyo had claimed. Quickly retrieving their shoes and bags before returning the skates to a waiting attendant, Ruki groaned in pain as the workout from the ice finally hit him full force.

“Did you want to stay and watch the theater show?” Kyo offered as they started making their way back towards the warehouses.

Ugh. Just the thought of walking up all those stairs to get to the theater hall seemed too much for Ruki right now. “Maybe next time? My feet are starting to kill me,” he pleaded.

“Home it is then,”

-*-*-*-*-

The trip back to Tokyo hardly seemed to take any time. One moment Ruki swears he just sat down, achy feet crying out in relief, only for the automated voice to announce the stop just a few blocks away from Kyo’s apartment. Kyo seemed to be faring better, but not much, letting out a groan of pain after making it up the last flight of stairs and back out onto the street.

“Thank god my place has an elevator,” Kyo praised as they headed down the street.

“So what’s next on the agenda Kyo?” Ruki questioned. Curious to know if Kyo had anything else planned out for their date.

“Food,”

“What? Really?” Ruki cried out. “But we ate so much at the Warehouse.”

“That wasn’t proper food. That was snacking,” Kyo admonished, hitting the button for his floor as soon as Ruki was inside the elevator.

Ruki wasn’t really sold on the idea of dinner right now and let it show on his face.

“Fine. How about this? You can take a hot bath and I’ll order food for us,” Kyo offered as he ushered Ruki into his apartment. Shutting and locking the door behind him before flicking on the lights. Following behind, Ruki quickly discarded his outwear for the chair by the door, kicking his shoes off beside Kyo's.

“Tempting,” Ruki hummed. Because taking a bath in Kyo’s bathroom was tempting. He’s seen the size of Kyo’s tub and while he’d never impose, Ruki had wondered what it would be like to soak in such a large space. His own apartment only had a shower unit which served him well, but baths... Ruki loved baths.

“It’ll keep your muscles from cramping up,”

“Well, what about you?” Ruki pouted, following Kyo to the living room and onto his ridiculously plush couch. “It’s your house; you should have the first bath.”

“I’ll take one after dinner,” Kyo shrugged, already flipping through a handful of paper menus he had stashed away in the cubby of his coffee table after throwing himself down on the couch.

Biting his lip in, Ruki asked just to be certain, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Ruki. I’m sure,” Kyo said with a smile and rolls of his eyes. “Now go get the in the bath. I’ll leave a set of spare clothes for you on the sink for when you’re done.”

Seeing no way out of it – not that he put up much of a fight; he really wanted that bath – Ruki finally stood from the couch with a stretch. “All right. If you’re sure?”

But Kyo simply ignored him. Rolling his own eyes, Ruki turned to head down the hall when Kyo suddenly called out to him.

“What—“ a soft brush of lips caught Ruki unaware as he spun to face Kyo.

“Happy birthday Ruki,” Kyo softly spoke against Ruki’s open mouth before pressing another kiss to his lips. Humming in happiness, Ruki firmly wrapped his arms around Kyo for another kiss. And another.

And another.

Best birthday ever.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peaks out from her bunker* Uh... Hey, guys! Long time, no see? (._.)
> 
> (>////<) I know, I'm sorry. I truly hadn't expected that it would take me this long to finish up this chapter, but things just weren't coming together like I needed. The ending here was supposed to help set up for a future interlude, but the chapter was being a pain in the ass. I've had to rewrite it twice before I was forced to coincide defeat. So sadly, you guys don't get the planned ending I had in mind... Instead, you can another chapter added to This Is Where It Starts! -lol-
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I tried to make this chapter as breathtaking as possible, so hopefully it meets your expectations of Kyo and Ruki's first time. See you soon!

The sunlight pouring into the room was the first thing Ruki noticed as he came to. The sound of running water distant and far off as he stretched, his mind slowly becoming more aware as Ruki took in the sight of Kyo’s bedroom bathed in bright, morning light. Turning over to look at the other side of the bed, Ruki wasn’t surprised to find the older man missing. His spot was still slightly warm and rumpled from where Kyo had been not minutes before, so it seemed Kyo had only just woken up as well. Letting out a loud yawn, Ruki drug himself upwards to rest against the headboard behind him as he considered leaving the bed as well.

After visiting Yokohama last night, Kyo had ordered dinner for them as promised whilst Ruki spent an embarrassing long time in the bath. Honestly, Ruki hadn’t intended to hog the bathroom for so long, but after finally climbing into the bath and letting the hot water sooth aching muscles, Ruki about nearly fell asleep. A sharp knock on the door and an announcement of the arrival of dinner snapped Ruki out of his semi-conscious state with a hot blush to his face, scrambling to dry off and get dressed in record time. When he had finally returned to the living room, Ruki had apologized to Kyo – or at least he tried – but Kyo simply waved him off.

When Ruki had kept insisting, Kyo pushed a take away box of yakisoba into Ruki’s hands before directing him to the couch where the latest anime on TV Tokyo was playing. At first, Ruki had worried he’d soured the mood with his dalliance in the bath, but when Kyo pressed himself up against Ruki’s side with his own take away box Ruki decided not to worry unnecessarily. If Kyo had truly been upset by it, Ruki was sure he would have let him know.

Turning his focus on his own food, which Ruki’s stomach was very grateful for despite his earlier protest of not being hungry, Ruki sat watching some old children’s anime with half a mind. One episode turned into two before tuning into another anime mid-series, another older anime featuring mechas this time and apparently one of Kyo’s favorites. Sometime during the second show, Ruki and Kyo had finished their food and per Kyo’s orders left the empty containers stacked up on the coffee table. Ruki itched to get up and throw them away immediately, but Kyo must have guessed his thoughts because soon after he was tugging Ruki closer to him.

Practically falling into his arms, Kyo tightly wrapped Ruki up in his embrace, leaning back on the cushions to more easily accommodate Ruki’s added weight and giving them room to stretch their legs out. By the third show, Ruki had turned to lay half sprawled out across Kyo and his ridiculously soft couch, his face tucked into Kyo’s shirt and his eyes beginning to flutter shut in sleepiness. Ruki doesn’t remember when the fourth or fifth show started to play, just bits and pieces that flashed before his eyes. Short lines from popular anime filtering in and out as he curled closer in Kyo’s embrace, trying to fight the sleep that was clinging to him. It was a difficult battle to fight, what with being warm and comfortable in Kyo’s embrace. When Kyo started to run slim fingers across his back and neck, even into his hair, Ruki knew he was lost.

He doesn’t remember when he fell asleep, or even how long he was out, because when Kyo finally shook him awake muttering about it going to bed, the TV was turned off and the apartment dark. Half asleep, Ruki stumbled behind Kyo into the bathroom to wash up and get changed in the set of clothes pressed into his hands, grateful when Kyo handed him an extra toothbrush. Stepping out of the bathroom, Ruki barely registered anything as Kyo guided him to bed before disappearing into the bathroom himself. By the time Kyo returned, Ruki was barely hanging on; easily maneuvered by Kyo to move closer to the center of the bed before finally falling asleep in Kyo’s arms. It was such a simple way to end the night, but all of yesterday had been perfect. And Kyo…

Blushing in embarrassment at where his thoughts were taking him, Ruki scrubbed hard at his face to get rid of the flush and the remaining grogginess. In his tiredness, Ruki hadn’t even thought to question the two of them climbing into bed together last night. This was the second time they had shared a bed since the start of their relationship, Ruki thought with a flush and just like the first time Ruki found himself surprised at how easily Kyo accepted his presence in bed.

It was almost as if in sleep Kyo’s unconscious mind craved closeness, because both times they’d slept together Kyo had wrapped himself tightly around Ruki. He also didn’t seem to have a problem with touching in his sleep; Ruki remembered with burning cheeks at the memory of hands sneaking into his clothes and lips pressed to his neck came back to him in flashes.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Kyo walked out of the bathroom and paused in the doorway to the bedroom when he noticed Ruki was awake. “Good morning,” he smiled.

“Good morning,” Ruki smiled back, nervous and happy at the same time to see Kyo like this. Hair still a wreck from last night and his clothes wrinkled, it made the man look far more approachable with soft eyes and a half smile.

Returning his smile with a nod, Kyo continued on to the bed before leaning down over Ruki. Shocked at the simple move, Ruki yelped as he yanked the blanket up to cover the lower half of his face seconds before Kyo’s lips made contact with his own over the sheet.

For a moment they both just froze; Ruki in complete humiliation and Kyo in mild confusion.

“Sorry,” Ruki flushed darker. “I haven’t—That is—Maybe I should, y’know, go to the bathroom first? Before you—we—Yeah,”

God, he was such a spaz sometimes.

“Right,” Kyo agreed easily, but Ruki could see in his eyes he was trying not to laugh at him. Rude. “Yeah. Bathroom’s open and you know where everything is.”

“Great. I’ll just…” Trying not to seem like his was fleeing, because he wasn’t, Ruki slowly slid out of bed and around Kyo. Ignoring the teasing look from Kyo, Ruki tried to keep his pace slow enough that it wouldn’t look like he was running away to lock himself in the bathroom even though he totally wanted to.

Jesus.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Ruki hurried to use the toilet before turning to the sink to rush through his personal grooming. This is only the second time he’s stayed over at Kyo’s, but the first time he’d done so unplanned, so while he was familiar with everything the difference between their living habits were striking. The first was probably the controlled chaos that as Kyo’s bathroom. Sure he had everything he needed right there, but therein lies part of the chaos – everything Kyo owed that even remotely looked to involve personal hygiene was present on the counter top. Nothing was organized or grouped together, if Ruki wanted to use the toothpaste or mouthwash he’d have to hunt it down amongst ten other bottles and tubes surrounding the sink.

Again he could feel himself itching to just straighten everything out. To put away the bottles that Ruki can tell Kyo hasn’t used often or at all, just to clear up some place on the counter at least. Except Kyo didn’t really have anywhere else to put things aside from the cabinet with linens and towels. Maybe Ruki should think about getting him a bathroom organizer? Maybe something he could hang or display on the counter so as to… What the hell was he thinking?!

He was supposed to be getting ready for the day, not thinking about ways to clean up Kyo’s bathroom. God, what was wrong with him sometimes?

Being without his own personal items, Ruki made due with the loaned toothbrush from last night as well as Kyo’s face wash and hair brush. Thankfully he brought his contact case with him in his bag last night so he wouldn’t have to worry about dry or irritated eyes. Sadly, he’d have to go bare face today as he hadn’t thought to bring any makeup with him last night, but that was… fine - hopefully. Kyo hadn’t said anything about whether he liked him wearing makeup or not, so hopefully he would be fine with it if Ruki didn’t wear it for one day.

Trying not to fret about it since he couldn’t really do anything about it at the moment, Ruki finally exited the bathroom. Stepping back into the bedroom, Ruki was surprised to find Kyo back in bed and leaning against the head board as he mashed buttons on one of those new DS consoles that just came out. 

Seeing Ruki, Kyo immediately paused the game. “All good now?”

Nodding along, Ruki walked over to the bed and considered climbing back in with Kyo. “Are you not going to get ready for the day?” He asked, motioning to Kyo’s rumpled sleep shirt and sweatpants.

“Nah,” Kyo smirks. “I have a better idea.”

Unprepared, Ruki nearly squawks in surprise when Kyo grabs onto his wrist and yanks him onto the bed. Ruki doesn’t even get a chance to protest or demand an answer from Kyo before the older man is crowding in close, dry lips pressing against Ruki’s in a long, drawn out kiss. Humming in appreciation, Ruki raises the hand not holding him up to cup Kyo’s jaw as he returns the kiss in kind.

For a while the two just lay across the bed trading lazy kisses as Ruki pets Kyo’s hair and the back of his neck. Remarkably, Kyo isn’t idle during their little make out session – and it’s definitely a session by now. Ruki’s never spent so long just… kissing someone without things moving on to the next stage fast and heated. It was nice – sweet even – to just spend so much time getting lost in Kyo’s touches, his lips. Kyo takes his time going back and forth between running his hands up Ruki’s back, down to squeeze his waist as he rubs his thumbs under Ruki’s shirt, just barely playing with the skin of his stomach before moving back up again. Such a simple, light touch but to Ruki it feels like electricity dancing across his skin.

“Kyo,” he sighs out in between syrupy kisses. It’s both a question and a plea to the older man. Hoping for more – of his touch, his kisses, _him_ – and yet not wanting to seem needy or desperate.

Staring down at Ruki with those dark, intense eyes Kyo pauses in his barrage of kisses as he contemplates on something. Whatever is on his mind seems important, serious even, as the happy shine in Kyo’s eyes fades like the smile from his face. The change has Ruki drawing up short in concern.

Had things been moving too fast for the older man? He hoped not.

After their break through nearly two weeks ago, Ruki had thought that they’d gotten past Kyo’s hesitation, at least enough that he wouldn’t clam up whenever things progressed to more… intimate moments. But maybe he was having second thoughts again?

Getting ready to pull back, to give out his usual reassurances and apologies, Ruki is both happy and amazed when Kyo pulls him in tighter. The kiss he presses onto Ruki’s lips is deep and passionate, taking a moment here and there to suck at Ruki’s top lip or nibble on his bottom lip which Ruki greatly enjoys. Ruki couldn’t help the quiet moans that slipped out of his mouth as Kyo rolled him onto his back in between fiery kisses.

“Ruki,” Kyo breathes out against the flushed skin of Ruki’s neck. “Can I try something?”

 _Yes._ Ruki wants to scream out, but his words have all fled. He can only hope his eagerness shows as he clutches Kyo tighter to him, as he pulls him into another long kiss.

“I want to try it,” Kyo confesses and for a moment Ruki is confused. The hand that drops from his back easily clears up any confusion when Kyo actually reaches down and cups a hand around Ruki’s ass.

_Oh my god._

“ _Yes,_ ” Ruki practically whines in his joy and excitement. His heart is beating so fast right now. Ruki doesn’t think he’s ever been this eager to share his body with another person before. “Yes. Yes, please. Anything—“

With another hungry kiss, Kyo snatches the rest of Ruki’s rambling words from his open mouth. The hand he had been using to grip Ruki’s ass sliding down to the bottom of his thigh, pulling and directing Ruki to wrap his leg around Kyo’s hip as the older man presses in close. Chest to chest, Ruki pants in the limited space between them as he tries to suppress his whines every time Kyo kisses his neck or nibbles at his ear. Almost dizzy at the sensation of Kyo’s tongue dancing across his collar bone; Ruki is helpless to the burning lust that rushes through him when Kyo bends down to suck a bruise under his jaw.

Tugging at Kyo’s shirt, Ruki wordlessly begs the man to start remove their clothes, this barrier between them, in his need for skin to skin. In the back of his mind Ruki considers pulling back to check with Kyo that this is okay – that he’s ready for this – but even before the thought finishes in his head, Kyo is moving on. Removing both of their shirts, Kyo is soon climbing over Ruki to work his way in between open legs, a reassuring weight pressing down on him as Kyo resumes mouthing at his body as if starved. 

Ruki tries his best to give Kyo as much attention, but he knows he’s not giving back as much as he would like. At first, it was difficult to pull his mind out of the clouds Kyo’s touch had sent him into, but the desire to see Kyo fall apart by his hands was too tempting. Plus, Ruki wanted Kyo’s first experience with him to be as amazing as possible. To show Kyo that sex between men can be just as good, if not better because of their shared affection, than his previous encounters with single women.

Kyo certainly wasn’t making things fair, however.

Every time Ruki tried to reach out and touch Kyo below the waist, Kyo would tug his hand away or redirected his attention to Kyo’s shoulders or chest. After being denied a third time, Ruki pulled off of Kyo’s teasing mouth to whine. “Kyo, I want to touch you too,”

“Not yet babe,” Kyo smiled. Instead of complaining about the unfairness, Ruki finds himself flushing deeply as the nickname registers in his mind. 

Sure, he’s had lovers before that used pet names or nicknames, but he’s never received such a… personal nickname. Especially not a name that’s used specifically for boyfriends towards their girlfriends; it made Ruki feel both embarrassment and arousal at hearing Kyo call him by such a name. Which was dumb and so was he for getting so flustered over something so stupid. 

No, he needed to focus. He was supposed to be making this feel good for Kyo, not losing himself at some light petting. “Kyo—“

Gasping in shock at the feel of warm hands suddenly brushing against the front of Ruki’s borrowed sweats, playing over straining flesh as Kyo unties the loose pants from his waist, Ruki watches strong hands. Slowly, the tease, Kyo works one side then the other down and over Ruki’s hips. Carefully and meticulously working the fabric of both the sweats and his underwear down, down past his knees and towards his feet where Ruki helpfully kicks the bunched up clothes aside.

Free of all his clothes, Ruki reaches out to help Kyo with his own but isn’t surprised when Kyo takes up his hands once again.

“We’re going to need a couple of things if we’re really going to do this.”Kyo says pressing kisses across Ruki’s knuckles to remove the pout on the younger man’s lips.

Reluctantly Ruki lets Kyo rise from the bed to disappear into the bathroom once again. Or at least he would have if Kyo hadn’t paused in the doorway, a hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

“Kyo?”

“Look,” Kyo started, but faded out again. Eyes darting back and forth as Kyo bit at his bottom lip obviously worried about something. “Just so we’re clear. I want to do this. One hundred percent _want_ to do this. Now. With you. I just—I might freak out a time or two, but its fine! Okay?” Kyo pleaded with those dark eyes of his on Ruki.

His heart was seconds away from exploding with emotion, Ruki could just feel it.

“Okay,” he smiled softly, hoping that would be enough for Kyo.

It must have been the right response as Kyo’s face immediately brightened, he didn’t exactly smile or jump for joy – nothing that silly, but he just looked… lighter. Nodding his head, Kyo turned back to continue heading into the bathroom to collect what they’d need for their first time. It was enough to make Ruki’s heart start racing all over again because this was happening. This was really happening.

Trying to reign himself in, Ruki gave Kyo an encouraging smile when the older man returned with a bottle and… two condoms?

Uh…

Kyo must have understood his confusion because when he finally crawled onto the bed before Ruki, he blushed but admitted shyly, “It’s so I can… prepare you. If that’s okay?”

Instead of answering, Ruki pulled Kyo forward into a sweet kiss. Just the idea that Kyo wanted do to that at all made Ruki ridiculously happy for some reason. “How do you want me?” Ruki asks in between short, but tender kisses; unable to help himself from pressing closer to Kyo.

“Uh… Maybe—Maybe on your back? To start?” Kyo fumbles.

Unable to do anything but please, Ruki shifted on the bed so that his head lay back on the pillows and his body stretched out across the bed. Legs pressed closed and hands by his side, Ruki hoped that Kyo would make the first move. As much as he wants right now, Ruki’s not quite sure just how to do this. Well… He knew the steps and the act itself, but as to what Kyo wants this to be – that was something Ruki knew nothing about. Would Kyo do this quick and dirty – barely wetting either of them before forcing his way inside? Would he tell Ruki to make himself ready before turning him over and asking Ruki to be the one to press back, to take him inside?

Each thought had Ruki burning in desire, eager to feel Kyo against him and inside, but instead he was forcing himself to be quiet and still. It was probably the hardest thing Ruki’s ever done, waiting for someone else to do whatever they wanted with him.

And then Kyo followed him down on the bed, pressing close to his right side as Kyo lay out on the bed on his elbow and hip. Leaning over to steal another kiss from Ruki’s lips as his eyes fluttered shut. Forcing his eyes open against his instinct, Ruki watched as Kyo’s hand reached out to him. Pausing just a moment in the air before he was bringing it down, pulling a shocked mewl out of Ruki when he gently cupped his hand around Ruki’s left nipple. Playful brushing his thumb across peaked flesh so sweetly as Kyo trailed his lips lower, across his jaw line and up towards his ear. 

Melting Ruki’s mind as delicate kisses fell, the lightest pull of his skin as Kyo started to open his mouth more, tugging on flesh as he sucked and nipped his way to Ruki’s collarbone and then the other side of his neck. He was so slow and so attentive, it made Ruki shudder down to his very core in need.

No one - no one - has ever been so sweet to him, at least not during sex. Sure, he’s had lovers who played sweet and coy leading up to the act, but once in bed it was over too quickly. No time for fears or reassurance when his legs were being forced open or his every action was being dictated, including how fast they were going or when he could even orgasm.

He’d never just spent half an hour lying in bed just kissing someone or trading small touches. Learning someone’s entire being over days rather than in under an hour, it was maddening. Ruki’s first instinct was to move things along quicker between them, he wanted to be brutal and aggressive and even thought about forcing Kyo’s hands down. H thought about spreading his own legs to touch himself down there – further than Kyo’s ever gone – to force himself to be ready for Kyo faster than the older man was ready for or probably wanted. Regardless of the pain or burn that would bring him, Ruki wanted to yank Kyo’s sweatpants down and off. To press him down into the bed and climb over him, to finally just take what he wanted, to see Kyo lose his control in Ruki’s body as Ruki lost his mind to his burning need for Kyo.

Except he wouldn’t, he never would, because he knew now that fast wasn’t how either of them wanted this to play out. Not when everything between them has been slow and sweet and perfect. As much as he doesn’t want to admit it, Ruki knows these horrid thoughts are because of his previous lovers. Each of their greedy hands having left their mark on Ruki and his expectations of sex; on how he should treat Kyo and allow himself to be treated. It was wrong, it wasn’t them.

But it was so hard to wait because just like them, Ruki _wanted_. God, he wanted so much.

“Kyo,” he begged instead. Hoping Kyo would know, would understand, just what Ruki wanted – needed – from him.

Already Ruki’s breaths were turning into gasps as Kyo continued to play with and tease his nipples, just brushing against sensitive flesh so gently it felt like feathers dancing across his skin. When the sensations got to be too much – too little – Ruki would arch up and squirm against the feel; groaning in both frustration and pleasure as he was forced flat so Kyo could finally lean over and mouth at his chest. A flick of a tongue helped sooth tender flesh as Kyo bit at his nipple or licked between his chest, up to his collarbone and back.

Through it all, Ruki kept his eyes open; loved the sight of Kyo touching him, kissing his body so sweetly with lips and teeth, before those same hands and lips would turn forceful and harsh. Just a moment, never anything cruel or selfish, but enough that Ruki’s whole body would know it was Kyo’s. Now and forever; he watched various marks of ownership bloom across his skin in time with his whines and gasps. Ruki’s hands lying useless against the bed as he let Kyo enjoy his body and his surrender.

Ever so slowly those torturous hands would dip down to his stomach to circle his belly button, to feel the skin from rib to hipbone, tracing words and designs into his skin that drove Ruki even further into insanity. It was after watching Kyo play and dance around his cock again and again that Ruki started to realize that Kyo was stalling. That he was trying to find the courage to reach further down since he didn’t seem to want to touch Ruki’s cock yet. Perhaps worried that if he took hold of Ruki’s cock that things would be over too fast? Unable to move beyond what he knew and where he was comfortable.

Maybe he could…

Not wanting to make Kyo feel guilty or pushed, Ruki carefully reached out to grasp the bottle of lube Kyo had brought earlier where it had been lost in the rumpled sheets. Ignoring the second condom, Ruki wet the first three of his own fingers before setting the lube aside again, checking to make sure Kyo hadn’t noticed. Taking a much needed breath, for courage and for hope, Ruki raised his left knee as high as he comfortably could. The movement caught Kyo’s attention fast as the older man leaned away from the side of Ruki’s neck where’d he been sucking a rather impressive bruise onto pale skin.

Kyo had just enough time to notice Ruki had wet hand before it disappeared behind and underneath his raised leg; watching stunned and curious as Ruki gasped and arched at the first touch of cold, wet fingers pressed against his hole. When Kyo didn’t protest or tell him to stop, Ruki decided to just keep going. Trying to match Kyo’s pace from before, Ruki slowly rubbed the pads of his fingers over his hole. Teasing the furled entrance as he wet the area, adding just a touch of pressure as the first finger pressed inside slow, oh so slowly. Another gasp fell from his lips when the first knuckle popped inside, easy and comfortable, but it made Ruki burn in eagerness for more. Aching in pleasure as his finger made its way inside, Ruki stopped once his finger had completely sunk inside of him.

He hadn’t wanted to stop, his whole body was screaming at him to keep going – to move and stretch himself, to add more fingers – but his eyes hadn’t left Kyo this entire time. Had continued to watch as Kyo forgot entirely about what he had been doing earlier as he sat up. From his position, Kyo had a better view of everything Ruki had to offer, all but frozen in place as his dark eyes focused on where Ruki’s hand had disappeared. Not really able to see with Ruki’s right leg and his own arm in the way from where it still rest across Ruki’s hips, a comfortable weight but an obstacle all the same.

Suddenly Kyo’s eyes snapped over to Ruki, dark and wild with… desire and interest. For a second they looked at each other, silent but for Ruki’s unsteady breathing as those intense eyes pinned him in place.

“Keep going,”

“What?” Ruki panted; his heart and his arousal running shuddering at hearing Kyo’s command.

Instead of speaking up, Ruki could do nothing but watch Kyo as he got up on his knees and shifted on the bed until he was directly in front of Ruki. Reaching out with a hand to grasp Ruki’s behind his right knee and pull him open, opening him up to Kyo’s eyes that hadn’t let him go yet. Ruki had to force himself to keep breathing as he was spread, shaking in arousal and need.

_Please, please, please, please…_

“Ruki,” Kyo said in a low, dark whisper. “Keep going,”

Ruki immediately embarrassed himself by letting out a whimper as his cock twitch in excitement where it rested against his stomach. Then, as if to humiliate him even further, his cock actually had the indecency to spill out a pearly string of pre-cum as his body shuddered in pleasure at Kyo’s obscene suggestion.

Even though he had seen Kyo smile on occasion, Ruki had never seen the malicious amusement that now spread across Kyo’s bruises lips. As if he just realized the power he held over Ruki and his body with just his voice alone.

“Ruki?” the older man purred, staring at him shameless and sinful. “I’m waiting,”

It was as if danger and sex had merged into a single man, a single man who had completely control over Ruki and all his desires.

Unable to stop himself, not even wanting to, Ruki flushed in embarrassment as he started moving his finger. Slowly pulling it in and out, the drag becoming easier and faster as his body loosened up, becoming more comfortable with having something up there after so long. The entire time Kyo’s eyes hadn’t left him, watching intently as he took in the sight of Ruki fingering himself – all for Kyo.

As much as he wants to keep going, by now the lube on his other fingers had become tacky and partially dried up, leaving Ruki no choice but to remove his hand and reach out for the lube once more. If he was going to prepare himself for Kyo and his cock, he’d need more than just one slick finger to be ready. And that meant more lube, which admittedly Ruki should have done as soon as Kyo had said to continue, but he had wanted to please him. Maybe do a little teasing of his own after all that foreplay Kyo had put him through before. What Ruki wasn’t expecting was to have the bottle taken from his hand just as he popped the cap open, nearly startling him.

“Kyo?” he freezes, scared for a moment he’d done something wrong.

“I did say earlier that I was going to prepare you,” Kyo helpfully offered, as if his words weren’t able to cause Ruki’s head to explode from the rush of blood to his face.

Was he really going to—

Staring in shock, Ruki watched as Kyo squeezed out the gel like substance onto his right hand, evenly coating his own fingers as he stared back at Ruki. As if daring Ruki to speak up, to protest Kyo being the one to do it. Honestly, Ruki wanted to. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell the older man to stop, to reassure him that he doesn’t have to do anything he wasn’t ready for or didn’t want to do. But the wicked look in Kyo’s eyes let Ruki know that if he even tried to right now, Kyo would make him pay.

So Ruki remain silent.

“Open your legs more,” God, Kyo wasn’t even trying to be sexy or commanding, it was just a simple suggestion, but Ruki’s body was moving on its own. As if invisible strings were tied around his limbs, there for Kyo to control and move however he wanted.

The smile Kyo gave him, sexy and small as it was, was more than reward enough for Ruki and his shameless display.

Satisfied with how wet his fingers were, Kyo finally recapped and set aside the bottle as he shuffled forward on the bed. A hand coming to rest high on the skin of Ruki’s upper thigh, helping to push his leg up and further out of his way as Kyo finally, for the first time, lowered his hand between Ruki’s legs. The first brush against his hole was like the first time he had ever been touched there, stealing his breath and freezing all the thoughts in his head. Completely unable to move as Kyo got used to the feel of furled flesh against his finger, just as his mind was becoming used to the idea of him touching Ruki here. 

Kyo seemed to have more courage than Ruki realized as he was pushed his finger inside much quicker than Ruki thought he would. Biting back the whimper that wanted to escape, Ruki panted as Kyo kept pushing until his finger completely disappeared inside. Shriving in oversensitivity, Ruki let his head fall back with a huff of air as Kyo slowly began to drag his finger in and out.

Somehow he was still as careful and gentle as before, barely putting any pressure as they both got used to Kyo’s finger moving in and out. Admittedly, Ruki was greatly appreciative of the solidity and stability Kyo’s hand offered him holding his leg open, if it had been up to Ruki he would have curled them closed as a way to fight off the intensity of feeling. Unable to remember being this sensitive before, if anyone’s touch had ever affected him as much as Kyo’s, Ruki tried to keep from losing his mind.

Instead, he lost his voice as Kyo introduced another finger to his body. Just as easily pressing inside as the first though a faint burn accompanied the pressure.

Shaking against disheveled sheets and scattered pillows, Ruki fought desperately to keep his eyes open and air in his lungs. Wanting to see Kyo, to see if he was okay with what was happening, if—

Ruki almost choked on his cry when his entire world suddenly turned white for just a moment. “Wha—Kyo—“

“So it is similar,”

The words didn’t make any sense to Ruki. What was similar? But he would never get an answer to his unspoken question as fire dance through his veins and blinding white filled his vision when Kyo once more curled his fingers. 

Between one breath and the next, the hesitation that seemed to dog all of Kyo’s actions suddenly vanished. In its place, a demon of lust and wickedness replaced the older man. Powerless to the pleasure assaulting his body, Ruki could only whine and pant against the pillow he forced against his mouth. Trying to muffle his shameful noises as Kyo began to rapidly thrust his fingers back and forth, no longer slow or sweet as Kyo forced Ruki higher and higher into the clouds.

When a third finger found its way inside, Ruki could only whimper at the stretch. The burn only adding another layer of ecstasy to his shuddering body, but he didn’t stop Kyo. Couldn’t stop him.

So it was definitely quite unexpected when, without warning, the fire seemed to disappear just as quickly as Kyo’s fingers left his body. Surprised and worried, Ruki pulls his face out of the pillow to face Kyo. His words of reassurance dying on his tongue as Ruki watched Kyo tear down his own sweatpants, practically throwing them off the bed as once more he took up the bottle of lube and one of the condoms. His whole body, breath and heartbeat included, seemed to stop as Ruki watched Kyo tear into the condom packet. It’s a matter of seconds for Kyo to pull out and roll the condom down, for lube to suddenly coat his erection, hand tight and fast on his own member in Kyo’s haste to wet himself.

Before Kyo could even ask, Ruki was already reaching out for him. Hands desperate, Ruki clutches at tattooed arms to pull Kyo down, pressing their bodies together so he could capture Kyo’s open mouth in a hungry kiss. Ruki’s body feels like it’s made from flame as Kyo’s own burning skin presses against him, as the feel of sweaty and soft skin makes him arch up, needing more. Sweet pleas for _more, yes, now, please_ spilling out between breaks in the kiss for air that Ruki doesn’t want, not like he wants Kyo. 

Answering his need with his own, Kyo leans back just enough to take himself in hand. Carefully guiding himself until his cock brushes up against Ruki’s hole, the sensations pulling a groan from both of them.

“Ruki?” Kyo asked, begged, as he froze above him.

“Yes,” Ruki nearly hissed out because Kyo has to know just how much Ruki _needs_ him, but he’s cruel as he continues to hold back. “ _Yes!_ ”

“Fuck,” Kyo groans, a hand on the back of Ruki’s head holding him firmly against Kyo’s open mouth.

And then Kyo is pushing inside.

Nails digging it, unable to stop himself, Ruki cries out as he’s split in two – as Kyo grunts his pleasure as sensitive flesh is swallowed up by Ruki’s body. Doesn’t stop until his hips are flush against Ruki’s ass, completely inside Ruki for the first time.

And then everything stops for a moment.

“Holy shit,” Kyo sighs against bruises lips. Ducking his head down, as if he can’t help himself, Kyo pressed more feather light kisses to Ruki’s slack mouth, his cheek, ear, and jaw, “Are you okay?”

“I’m amazing,” Ruki says as he floats somewhere high above in the clouds.

“Yeah, you are.” Kyo snorted against Ruki’s neck, the puff of air tickling Ruki and his damp skin. 

He wants to say something in response. Wants to tell Kyo how unbelievable he feels inside, how he fills not just Ruki’s body but his heart as well, but the words are lost as Ruki moans.

Pulling back slow and careful, Ruki isn’t ready when Kyo’s hips snaps forward. Pressing his cock back inside in a quick, sharp thrust that has Ruki digging his nails into Kyo’s shoulders and his legs tightening around his waist.

“Oh god,” Ruki could only pant out as the Kyo started to move faster, harder – the wet slide of him moving inside and out loud and obscene in the silence of the room.

It was a perversely beautiful sight to watch Kyo grunt out in pleasure, to see his face darken and flush as he continued to thrust into Ruki. Lips pressed to a thin line and eyes half-lidded as he sat back, changing the angle of his hips and pressing deeper inside, to places untouched. Moan after moan forced out of Ruki at the delicious stretch, the burn of him and his touch, as Kyo worked harder.

Burying his face back into the pillow to try and contain some of his cries and thrashing, Ruki whined into saliva soaked fabric every time Kyo slammed inside. Already he could feel his orgasm creeping up on him, like a ball of electricity moving up from the soles of his feet into his stomach.

“Kyo,” he tried to warn. Tried to tell the man that it was too much – too good – he was going to cum soon if he didn’t slow down.

From its spot against his stomach, his poor neglected cock wept drops of pre-cum in almost a steady flow. Another sign that his end was fast approaching, but Kyo ignored his warning. Or maybe he didn’t understand the implication. Either way, Ruki was unprepared for the increase of pleasure as Kyo yanked his legs up. High on his shoulders and locked in his arm, Kyo’s cock practically drilling into him at lightening pace.

Hands locked onto the pillow and sheets surrounding him, Ruki’s head snapped back as his whole back arched off the bed. “ _Kyo!_ ” he nearly screamed, his orgasm suddenly burning through him. His poor cock exploding across his stomach and even his chest as it was fucked out of him.

“Oh fuck, oh shit,” Kyo huffed. Convulsing muscles locked around him as Ruki continued to lose himself in the whiteness before his eyes. Still he continued on, his thrust slow and shallow but still going strong as he eased Ruki through his orgasm.

His own end so close, so close now.

With one last grunt of pleasure, Kyo pushed himself completely inside Ruki before pausing, his hands tight against Ruki’s legs as he finally came. Unable to stop his hips from rolling forward again and again as he tried to push his cum as deep into Ruki as he could, condom or not. 

_Holy shit._

Saying as much to Kyo, or at least he hoped those were the words he said, Ruki could do nothing more than lay there, sweaty and hot. Completely boneless even as Kyo slowly eased himself from his sore hole; Ruki couldn’t have asked for a more amazing first time.

Eyes closed and breath slowly coming back to him, Ruki listened as Kyo shuffled towards the edge of the bed – presumable to dispose of the condom and set the lube and unused condom aside. It wasn’t until soft hands returned to Ruki’s body, the cold chill of a wet wipe startling Ruki into opening his eyes as he watched Kyo clean his own cum from his stomach. A flick of his wrist and the wipe was disposed of as well.

Semi-clean and bursting with emotion, Ruki rolled over to face Kyo - nearly yanking him across the bed so they could be close again, so Ruki could press another kiss to red and swollen lips. Ruki sighed in satisfied pleasure as Kyo reached out to fondle Ruki’s fading arousal, returning his kiss with more of his own. Eyes bright and half-lidded still, Kyo appeared ever so pleased with what they had just experienced and this ground breaking moment in time.

“You okay?” he whispered against Ruki’s skin.

Ruki could only hum in agreement. Words completely wiped from his mind at the moment.

Laughing softly, Kyo pressed one last kiss to Ruki’s temple before fishing around for the covers. Feeling just as lazy, Ruki helped Kyo hunt down and rearrange lost pillows before snuggling into his open embrace under the found cover. That… that had definitely been worth all the waiting and slow build up. Ruki just couldn’t believe… God, Kyo was just so perfect sometimes.

He wanted to shout it out. To tell the man over and over how perfect and sweet and amazing he was and that he had no reason whatsoever to be nervous because—

A thought suddenly occurred to Ruki and he pulled away from Kyo, not far, just enough to see his face as Kyo stared up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes. “Hey,”

Turning to look back at Ruki, Kyo hummed his own question back at Ruki.

“Are you okay with— y’know – everything?” Ruki started out a bit nervously, but pushed on bravely. “Because you were absolute incredible and I just want you to know I—“

“You really are amazing, did you know that Ruki?”

Snapping his mouth closed, Ruki could only blink at Kyo in flushed embarrassment. “Uh—I mean… I’m not really—“

“I’m glad I met you when I did,” Kyo smiled at Ruki, completely destroying Ruki with his sweet words and the happiness in his eyes.

“I love you,” Ruki gasped out, unthinking, but meaning every word as a heavy blush followed his words. He hadn’t meant to tell Kyo so soon, but the words just felt like they needed to be said. He just had to say it, to let Kyo know how important he was to Ruki. What last night and today meant to him, now and forever.

After a moment of gazing back at him, Kyo smiled wide and soft before pulling Ruki in with a hand on the back of his head into a long, heartfelt kiss. He hadn’t said the words back to Ruki, but that was fine. More than fine, Ruki understood. He knew Kyo cared for him too, maybe even loved him, but just like sex it was something Kyo needed to work up to.

And Ruki would be waiting eagerly for the day Kyo could say it back to him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finished.
> 
> Ladies and gentlemen, my longest interlude and the beginning of Kyo and Ruki's relationship is finished. This is both a moment of great pride and sadness. I really enjoyed watching Kyo flail around helplessly. XD But I need to move on. I have quite a few more interludes to get through and not enough time to do it. Hope you guys enjoyed and thank you for reading. Be safe, sane and happy out there!
> 
> Apologizes if my spelling and grammar is particular rough in this one. I was quite sleep deprived when I wrote this. x.x Oops. -lol-

A sharp knock at the door wasn’t really necessary. Kyo had already announced his arrival when he paged Ruki on the apartment’s intercom, but the action felt needed. Proper.

After spending two days bundled up at Kyo’s place, he’d honestly thought they’d spend some time apart before any repeats. The fact that it should happen the very next weekend rather than later pleased Kyo way more than he wanted to analyze. Though part of the blame could firmly be placed on Ruki’s shoulders; since the day he confessed Kyo hasn’t been right. Haunted by his smile, the taste of salt on his skin, the feel of smooth skin his to touch; Kyo had to fight to keep his focus during the day lest he lose himself to memories.

Each and every tumble they’ve had all playing like a cinema in his mind featuring only one thing.

It was no surprise that when Ruki had made the offer of Kyo staying at his apartment this time; Kyo had practically jumped on the suggestion. Really, he was a grown man. A man that’s had sex and relationships before – recently in fact, well not the latter, but sleeping with Ruki should not have his head spinning like this. It’s gotten almost ridiculous how needy they’ve become in a matter of days. Simple things like making a meal or watching a movie together have been taken over by hungry lips and wandering hands. Whatever wall or imaginary bar that held them back from each other seems to have gotten thrown out the window.

Not to say they were having sex every hour on the hour, but they are definitely more easily distracted by each other and with a lot less control than before. Now here he was fiddling with his hair and straightening his clothes because of the overabundance of nerves and excitement jumping in his veins. It was all because of Ruki and his stupid smile, that addicting body of his.

“Kyo! Welcome,” Ruki greeted him brightly after unlocking the door. Sending Kyo’s heart dancing again as he took in the sight of Ruki dressed down in leggings and a too large sweater, his thick framed glasses perched on the edge of his nose and that gorgeous smile on display. Yeah… It was a really, really stupid smile.

So in defense Kyo stepped forward to kiss it off Ruki’s lips. He had no choice.

Jumping in surprise, Ruki thankfully returned the kiss but the long, drawn out kiss Kyo had planned turned into a quick peck so Ruki could move around him quickly. Closing and relocking the door just in case any of his neighbors happened to walk out and see them. “Sorry,” Ruki offered up when he caught sight of Kyo’s downturned smile.

“Thanks for inviting me,” Kyo said instead of the things he wanted to. It was better not to get into an argument with Ruki right off the back and just bite back the things he wanted to say about people and their _opinions_. It was starting to become a familiar song and dance they got into every time they were in together in public now.

What he didn’t expect was to have Ruki suddenly plastered to his front, more than willing to make up for their short greeting with an even longer and dirtier kiss than Kyo had intended. After that, things became a blur. For every step they took towards the couch Kyo or Ruki tried to tug off another article of clothing, heedless of the danger of trying to walk, make out and undress at the same time. Kyo’s jacket and open button down thrown at the fake plant in the corner, completely missing the chair by the door. Ruki sweater and the t-shirt hidden underneath balled up and kicked aside in the hall just before they stumbled into the living room.

By the time Ruki had managed to force him down on the couch, Kyo wasn’t even sure what happened to his jeans. His eyes – no, his entire being focused completely on Ruki as kneeled between his spread thighs. Nails biting into skin a faint pang of sensation compared to the searing heat that trailed across his shaft as Ruki let his tongue drag. Dark eyes slowly opening and immediately snaring Kyo in his spell, helpless to do anything but grunt and whine low in his throat as that sinful tongue continued up. Teasing the slit for the briefest moment before swirling around the head as Ruki reached out with both hands, one to grip Kyo tight and the other to brace against his thigh.

“Ready for more?” Ruki whispers darkly, purposely letting his breath ghost over the moisture coating Kyo’s dick to see him shiver. Little minx!

-*-*-*-*-

It was oddly quite in Ruki’s apartment when the younger man wasn’t around. Sure, the sound of the shower running was faint and in the distance, but the rest of the apartment was just… eerily quiet. Even the neighbors and the streets below were rather mute when compared to Kyo’s own area.

It also made it really obvious and creepy when something fell over or shifted.

Kyo hadn’t placed much thought into Ruki’s claims about this apartment being haunted the few times he’s actually talked about it. It just didn’t seem possible for Ruki’s apartment to suddenly be haunted after months of living here. At least… That’s what he thought.

Now after sitting here for the last ten minutes waiting for their food to be delivered to the apartment silently reading the new itinerary Kaoru had emailed him, Kyo was beginning to wonder if there was some true to Ruki’s crazy idea. Twice Kyo had gotten up to investigate some random noise coming from the wall Ruki had converted into a bookshelf for movies, CDs, books and more. Each time Kyo found it to be nothing more than a lightweight object overturned or knocked off, but the frequency of the happenstance just didn’t sit right with Kyo.

Something was going on here. It might not be ghost, but something was definitely not right.

The buzz of the intercom nearly had Kyo jumping out of his skin. He hadn’t been expecting the delivery to be that fast. Without thought, Kyo walked over and confirmed entrance for the delivery person. It might not exactly be the most appropriate thing considering it was Ruki’s place, but the shower was still running and Kyo didn’t think interrupting Ruki for something he knows he’d be given permission for was that crazy.

Still, just to be sure, Kyo made sure to call back to Ruki that he was answering the door when the expected knock sounded not two minutes later. Only instead of a delivery worker, Kyo is surprised when he finds a semi-familiar face on the other side of the door.

“Who—“

“Ah! Kyo-san! I didn’t realize. I apologize. I hope I wasn’t interrupting your time with Ruki-kun.” The taller man – who wasn’t taller than Kyo, honestly – exclaimed in his own shock before quickly bowing down in both greeting and apology.

“Uh… Have we met before?” Kyo asked quietly rubbing at the back of his neck. His face was familiar, sort of, but Kyo truly couldn’t think of a single name to place with the man and his mega-watt smile. He thought Toshiya had a huge smile that could outshine the sun, but this guy… It took it to an entirely new level. It was creepy in how cheery he was.

“Eh? Oh, no! Not officially!” The man laughed, bowing again. “My name is Kai, Kyo-san. Drummer and band leader of the Gazette and Ruki’s friend,”

Oh. Yeah, that would explain why Kyo thought he recognized him.

“Do you… want me to get Ruki?” Unsure what to do after their introductions, Kyo hoped to escape back into the apartment and possibly the bedroom if Kai decided to stray for a little bit. While Kyo wasn’t exactly shy, he and Ruki hadn’t really discussed meeting friends and co-workers as a couple. That and, honestly, Kyo wasn’t even sure who exactly Ruki had told about their relationship just yet. He had mentioned telling some of the members of the band, but Kyo didn’t know if that included this Kai or if Ruki was holding off on that announcement.

Either way it was better to let Ruki handle this that allow Kyo the chance to put his foot in his mouth or worse.

“No, no! You don’t need to do that Kyo-san, I’ll just—“ Kai cried out, but was interrupted when another chirpy voice called out beside them.

“Delivery for Matsumoto-san!” he announced proudly, a clipboard jutting forward awaiting the expected sign off.

Flustered and starting to feel like a heel, Kyo muttered his thanks as he traded the pen for the box of hot food. “Uh. I should… Y’know,” Motioning to the door behind him, Kyo tried to silently tell the other man that he very much would like to stop being a normal human and leave.

“Right, sorry. I’ll let you get back to your evening. Though if you could, would you let Ruki-kun know I’ll text him later Kyo-san?”

“Uh, sure?” Kyo shrugs.

“Thank you.” Kai smiled widely again.

Not knowing what else to do, Kyo slowly started to turn around. Fully intending to go back inside and refuse to answer the door for the rest of the weekend if this was going to be a common thing.

“Oh! Before I go,”

Cursing his luck, Kyo took a moment to take in a large breath. Praying to whatever deity was listening that Ruki’s friend just wanted to ask him to pass on another message to Ruki and not do something stupid like ask for an autograph or picture. It’s happened before with the few boyfriends of his sister’s he’s met before. What were the chances it wouldn’t happen to him around Ruki and his friends?

What he wasn’t expecting was for Kai to step in close, uncomfortably close, and say, “I realize that you’re important to Ruki now. He’s hasn’t said it yet, but I can tell when he’s become infatuated with someone. But if you ever abuse his feelings again,” Stepping even closer, Kyo was rendered mute as Kai actually _glared_ at him. “If you ever put that look of sadness in his eyes again, you’ll answer to me. Understand?”

Kyo nodded.

“Good.” And like nothing happened, as if the dark clouds had lifted and sun had returned, Kai’s bright smile returned to his face as he bowed one last time. “Have a nice night, Kyo-san.”

And then he was gone.

Stunned, and slightly impressed, Kyo silently walked back inside and finally placed there long forgotten food on the kitchen counter. From his place on the couch towel drying his hair, Ruki watched Kyo’s dazed walk past him.

“Kyo?” No response. Concerned, Ruki dropped his towel over the arm of the couch before following the older man. “Are you all right? Did you get lost on the way to the door?” He joked, trying to get any kind of reaction.

Finding out that Kyo had met Kai at the door wasn’t the response Ruki had been hoping for.

“How did that happen?”

“I thought he was the delivery guy.” Kyo shrugged. “Said he’d text you later and that was it.”

“Really? That’s all he said?” Ruki asked in surprise and a great deal of relief.

Not that Kyo would say otherwise, but seeing Ruki’s whole body relax made Kyo curious. “You seem quite happy about that. I thought you said you’d told some of your band members.”

“I did,” Ruki quickly confirms. “I just… I haven’t told Kai or Aoi yet. Not that I don’t want to tell them, but Rei and Uruha were there when you asked me out, so I had to tell them.”

“But not them?” Kyo had to question.

Pulling and tugging at the hem of his shirt, Ruki spent a long moment without saying anything. It made Kyo’s heart plummet into his stomach at the implication.

“I didn’t want to say anything because… I was afraid.” Ruki whispered eyes lost to the floor and unable to face Kyo.

“Afraid?” Kyo blinked. When Ruki still wouldn’t look up, Kyo swallowed his fear and maybe his pride as well and reached forward. Gently pushing Ruki’s chin up with his knuckle so he could look into those beautiful dark eyes, “Afraid of what they would say? Or me?”

“Of us,”

Of them? What did that even mean?

Reaching up to fiddle nervously with the button of Kyo’s shirt Ruki slowly admitted, “I was scared to tell anyone about us because—because I was afraid there wasn’t going to _be_ an us.”

Oh.

Instantly worried, Ruki tries to explain that obviously he doesn’t feel that way anymore. He knows that things have changed; for each of them as well as things between them. Obviously, since he’s in love with Kyo and he knows that Kyo cares for him, so he knows he doesn’t need to be afraid anymore but it’s hard to just openly tell someone close to him that he’s dating again. It’s embarrassing for one. Plus, he doesn’t want the guys to start teasing him about it. In the midst Ruki’s expulsion of fears and emotions, Kyo’s mind only latched on to one thing Ruki mentioned.

Ruki loved him.

Ruki loved him and he knew Kyo cared for him, but that was it. He only thought Kyo _cared_. He was afraid to tell his friends that he was dating Kyo because he thought… That he wouldn’t…

“I love you,”

“What?” Ruki gasps, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. “You—Wha—Kyo?”

“I love you,” Kyo repeats. Completely serious as he reaches out to cup Ruki’s shocked face in his hand to deliver a hard kiss to his lips as if he could convince Ruki faster with physical affection only. “I have since the first time you insulted me.”

“Kyo—“ Rather than hear him protest or question it, Kyo is pressing forward to capture Ruki’s lips in another deep kiss. Again and again, until Kyo is certain the only thing in Ruki’s mind is a need for his touch, for him alone. Moaning helplessly in his hands as they begin parting clothes and digging under loose waistbands.

“I love you,” Kyo grunts over and over again as Ruki’s thigh shake around his hips and his hands are clawing lines into his back and shoulders.

“I love you,” Kyo pants against Ruki’s lips in place of kisses they want to steal; not unless they want to go without air, but then Ruki was throwing his head back, crying out his completion like music to Kyo's ears. His body griping onto Kyo in every way; his hand, his hips, his cock, his heart… All Ruki’s.

And Ruki was all his.

“I love you too,” Ruki mutters against Kyo’s sweaty chest an hour later. Completely drained and wishing their dinner, ice cold by now, wasn’t in the other room but eh... He was way too happy to even think about moving right now. Maybe he'll make Kyo get up and bring it to him. Later. Much later.


End file.
